


Not A Scam

by Sigurd (Strucci), TheLoneWolf_48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strucci/pseuds/Sigurd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: Jo Yuri is a scholar at South Korean National Women's University. Although a scholar, she's having problems with money. Seeing a suspicious job ad, she takes the job, meeting a certain duck-faced girl named Choi Yena.





	1. A Fraudulent Job Ad (?)

A 160cm, auburn hair, bespectacled girl was on her way to the library of the school. Jo Yuri, 19 years old and second year college student, was currently worried about her tuition for the semester. She always tried to wear the uniform in the best way possible, a white dress shirt, a red-colored vest on top, a grey pleated skirt below, white socks up to the bottom of her knees and closed leather shoes that already had signs of wear and tear. Her walking was slow, carrying a stack of thick books back to the library wasn’t an easy task.

The school where she is studying is the prestigious South Korean National Women's University. Getting in would cost you a lot of money or brains. Being a scholar has a strict GPA requirement of 3.5 or higher for all subjects.

Yuri is now in front of the library entrance. She is troubled as to how she'll tap her ID to the ID scanner which was needed to know who was accessing the premises, and to open the door. She was planning to put her books on the floor for a few seconds when a tall young woman suddenly motioned her hand to scan Yuri's ID to the ID scanner. Yuri then smiled at her which the girl returned as well. "Wonyoung! Thanks!" She then forgot about her stacks of books and hugged the girl called Wonyoung. Wonyoung's face went from a smile to a horrified expression as Yuri hugged her and the books dropped to the floor instantaneously.

Yuri then remembered about the books after hearing them drop on the floor. "Ah! I forgot about them!" She frantically picked them up.

"Yuri-unnie… Please remember that you are only borrowing those books and that I will use them in the following semesters by borrowing from the library as well." Wonyoung pouted as she helped her pick the books up. The books contained numbers. Lots of them. The books titles contained one word similar to them: Accounting.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot all about them when I saw you." Yuri frowned.

"Don't mind it, unnie." Wonyoung then took half of the books and carried it on her arms. "Let's go inside, shall we?" She smiled and scanned her ID and then entered the premises with Yuri.

The library has an antique feel to it. Wooden bookshelves, wooden chairs, and other furniture. The floor was covered by red carpet.

Wonyoung gently put the books to the Librarian's counter as Yuri does the same.

"Please extend it for a week, Ma'am." Yuri said respectfully.

The librarian then glanced at them. "Ah, you two again! Accounting Majors sure are hardworking." The librarian then renewed her borrowing duration for the books.

Wonyoung smiled at the librarian. "Students from other courses are hardworking as well. Like…" she then scanned the room only to hear fast intense keyboard pressing on the far side of the library. "Yeah, like those people using the Computer."

"Ah, the Computer Science Majors." the Librarian replied. "I wish they'd stop destroying the keyboards here." The librarian then sighed.

After all the books' borrowing duration had been renewed, Wonyoung helped Yuri carry them back to their dormitory.

In their dormitory after getting home, Wonyoung then remembered that Yuri was having troubles with her tuition for the current semester. Yuri was a scholar of the school but the tuition fee only covered 50% of her dues and thus, she works part-time as a tutor to help pay off her tuition fee. Yuri's family was from the province and could only send a certain amount of money to Yuri every month.

"Are you going to be alright this semester, unnie?" Wonyoung pouted.

Despite not being actual classmates, Wonyoung always hangs out with Yuri and even asks her for help since they were from the same course. While Yuri was from the province, Wonyoung was from Seoul and had no problems with her tuition fee. Yuri has no idea about Wonyoung's family however but has suspicions due to Wonyoung not knowing how Public Transportation works.

"I'll make it somehow." Yuri said, smiling. However, she herself knows she's not going to make it to the deadline of the payment. "Ah, I have to study for the quiz in a Major tomorrow. See you, Wonyoung." Yuri pushed Wonyoung out of the room and locked the door.

Yuri sighed and slowly sat on the floor. "I have to find a second part-time job." She then opened her smart phone and checked the Job Boulevard application. She was trying to find something that would give her a lot of money but wouldn't endanger her life somehow.

"Part-time Proofreader? It's a little lower than what I need for my tuition. Next." She scrolled down. Several minutes of scrolling later, she was on the last page of the job search page. She then came across a high-paying job. "Fake Girlfriend? I am not that low." When she was pressing the button for the previous page, she accidentally clicked on the advertisement and the page loaded to show the advertisement in its entirety.

'Fake Girlfriend. No set contract duration. Only needed until my ex takes me back. 10 million won a week.' Yuri's eyes widened when she saw the offer. She then scrolled to the end of the ad. 'No skinship required.' Due to her being busy with the ad, she did not notice her roommate get out of the toilet and her roommate is now looking at her phone as well.

"Whoa. That's a hefty sum and it's kinda okay. Take it." a girl who had a short stature appeared beside Yuri.

"N-nako!" Yuri hid her phone behind her back.

"Aww, come on. I know about your problems with tuition fee. I'll help you in that gig, if you want." the girl called Nako then sat on the swivel chair beside her desk.

"D-do you really think it's safe?" Yuri asked her.

Nako then shot a glance on the name of the one who created the ad. "Yeah. It's safe." A playful smirk then formed on her lips. "Bring this old man though. Just in case." she handed Yuri an extendable baton she hid for self-defense.

"Eh? This is for…"

"Yeah, self-defense." Nako then turned her swivel chair to face the desk, immediately typing on the laptop on it. Nako is a 4th year Computer Science Major and is a genius in her batch. She's only 18 and yet she's the top of her batch. Due to her status of Dean's Lister every semester, she has no problems with tuition fee for she only pays 10% of the tuition fee.

Yuri then tugged Nako's sleeve. "Be the lookout for me then. I'm meeting the one who posted this ad now." Yuri was messaging the one who posted the advertisement.

Nako then sighed. 'So I'll get to see a live hamster whacking a duck? This is nice.' "Sure, I'll go." Nako then closed her computer and went out of the room with Yuri, who hid the extendable baton inside her purse.

***

"This is the nth time I got reported for making an account. Are you sure it's going to work here, Yujin?" a 163cm girl was lazing on the couch, asking her friend.

"You just have to try and try again. How many emails have you used?" the tall girl called Yujin was snickering because it was the girl's 7th attempt to post an ad.

"This is the 7th and I know you've been counting!"

"Chill, Yena. You'll find a good one, I swear." Yujin then showed Yena her 100-kilowatt smile.

Choi Yena or Yena as she is usually called is a 2nd year Computer Science Student. 19 years old. She comes from a rich family but her parents don't really care what she does to her life since she has an older brother so she took the course. Just last week, her ex-girlfriend broke up with her for another girl but she still loves her so she wanted to get back somehow and make her jealous, hence the ad. Even though she continued being friends with her ex-girlfriend, she was still looking for a chance to have her back.

Her friend, Ahn Yujin, was one of the geniuses in their year levels. Getting into the program at 17 years old, she is rumored to be running for Dean's Lister next semester. She is also known to be quite a player. She usually hangs out with Yena and their mutual friends.

"I'll trust you this one last time. If I get reported again--" Yena received a message from a certain 'J0Yu12i'.

"Oh, L33t Speak. Nice." Yujin whistled. "So what did the message say?"

'I'm interested. Wanna meet up?'

Yena immediately replied 'yes' to the invitation and sent their current location.

'Elizabeth's Court. Room 929.'

*******

The two were still in the dormitory but this time, in front of the reception booth in the Ground Floor. Yuri then received a message. She looked at Nako.

Nako looked at Yuri in a lazy manner. "What?"

"He says he's in Elizabeth Court."

Nako then smirked. 'So it IS her.' "Let's go then. Let's get you that tuition fee." They then walked out of the building.

Several minutes later, both arrived in front of Elizabeth Court, a known luxury condominium. They walked to the waiting area since the doors leading to the front desk was locked until given access to. Nako teasingly pushed Yuri to the intercom with a camera on it as she pressed the numbers 929.

Meanwhile, in the room 929, Yena and Yujin heard the intercom ring. Yena then annoyingly pushed Yujin to answer the intercom. Despite Yena's brash attitude, she was awkward around people she hasn't met before. "Answer it, Yujin." Yena glared at her.

"Okay, okay! I never thought I'd see this side of you again to be honest. Calm down. I got this." Yujin goofily smiled then pressed the button on the intercom to see the person on the waiting area. It was a long auburn-haired young woman who brought a friend who lacked height. The friend who was short in stature was familiar to Yujin but she couldn't remember where she has seen her.

On the screen, the friend then elbowed the auburn-haired young woman. "Hey. Speak. You were speaking before I brought you here."

The one spoken to wasn't pleased with it. "Alright, alright." The girl then breathed in and out and spoke. "Uhm… I was brought here by the job ad?"

'Interesting.' Yujin grinned then pulled Yena to the intercom. "She's yours to talk to now. Hehe!" Yujin then ran away to the living room.

"Damn it, Yujin! Ugh!" Yena glared at Yujin.

"Uhm… Is this a bad time?"

"Ah, no." Yena then pressed the button to open the doors of the lobby. "Go to room 929. I'll be waiting." She then turned off the intercom.

Back to Yuri's location, the doors opened. Yuri and Nako walked in, bowed their heads slightly to the person in the front desk and used the Elevator. Nako quickly pressed 9. She was excited to see if her friend would whack the person who spoke to them in the intercom.

"It sounded like a guy, Nako. What should I do?" Yuri worryingly looked at Nako.

"Just whack 'em til' they apologize to you." Nako was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"So when do I use this?" Yuri asked while clutching the baton on her purse. It was her first time going to another individual's unit and it made her think that nasty things might happen.

"Probably after opening the door to intimidate them. You'll never know. What if we were surrounded?" Nako looked back at Yuri, feigning anxiety with her facial expressions.

***

Several minutes of waiting later, Yujin heard the doorbell ring. "Do I open it or would you like to do it yourself?"

Yena clicked her tongue. "Do it. I'll call Pizza Hut for our dinner."

"Eh? You're just shy~!" Yujin teased.

"Oh god dang it, just open the goddamn door!" Yena was clearly annoyed.

Yujin frowned. "Fine, fine." Yujin then went to the door and opened it. Both girls then entered and one of them immediately extended her baton after seeing Yena in the living room.

"I'm not scared of you…!" Yuri glared at Yena but her shaking legs betrayed her.

Yena quickly stood up and tried calming her down. "H-hey! We can talk about this." She then looked at Yujin. "Convince her, dang it!"

Yuri then saw Yujin from behind them and moved away quickly. "I can whack you with this stick!"

Yujin laughed, making Yena furious. "You're not helping, Yujin!" She then raised her hands slightly, trying to calm her down. "C-calm down. We're not bad people… We're legit hiring you..." She then motioned her hands down repeatedly. "So put that down please…!"

Nako, unable to stop herself, then laughed so hard, her voice could be heard anywhere in the unit.

Yuri then looked at Nako. "Nako?"

"Yuri, they're good people. I was kidding. Drop that and we'll negotiate." Nako was still stopping her laughter.

 _"What the heck, Nako! This is so embarrassing!"_ Yuri covered her face with her hands. In her thoughts, she was already dissing Nako about her height a hundred times. "I-I'm very sorry!" She bowed her head for a couple of seconds then hid the now 'not-so-extended' baton in her purse.

"W-well, that was pretty intense for a first meeting." Yujin then awkwardly offered them the couch on the left as she sat on the couch in front of them. "So, introductions, I guess?" Yena who was panicking earlier breathe heavily then sat down on the couch.

The auburn-haired young woman was clearly embarrassed but tried burying the shameful memory in her mind as she cleared her throat. "I'm Jo Yuri. 19 years old. I'm an Accounting Major from --" She was cut off by Yujin.

"Whoa, hold up. Hold up. This isn't a job interview. Just think of us as new friends… That you'll be having for quite a short time." Yujin smiled goofily then scratched the back of her head.

"I would like to apologize for her behavior. It's her first time with this kind of offer." Nako said as a matter-of-factly.

"Nako…!" Yuri hissed then looked at Yujin. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good with introductions."

"It's alright." Yujin smiled at her. "I'm Ahn Yujin and this duck here is Choi Yena. Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Yuri muttered. "S-so… I'm going to pretend as your girlfriend?"

Yujin then chuckled. "You're cute but it's not me you'll pretend to be dating." She then pointed at Yena. "Her."


	2. First Week at Work

Jo Yuri woke up early, at 5 o'clock in the morning, looking around she noticed two empty beds and one of her roommates going out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Nako." She smiled at Nako who was drying her hair.

"Morning and good luck today." Nako looked at Yuri in a teasing manner.

Yuri sighed, her new job starts today: Pretending to be Yena's new girlfriend.

"Don't remind me. I got an advance payment for the whole month last night and yet I feel like running away already." She went to get a new set of clothes from her closet and then to the bathroom.

"You can't run away. You contracted with THAT Choi Yena. She's rich and you're just a country bumpkin." Nako then changed to her uniform.

"UGH! I'm such an idiot!" Yuri shouted before closing the door.

"Just think of her as your actual girlfriend while in front of them. And then as your employer when you're alone with her. It would be easy, I swear." Nako answered grinning evilly.

She then smiled kindly at the closed door. _'Maybe you could teach her how to be more understanding of other people, Yuri-chan.'_

"If it was only that easy, I would! But the contract says, _"Don't get attached"_! And it would be a breach if I actually fell for her!" Yuri retorted inside the bathroom.

"Oh, so you think you'll fall for her?"

"Huh? Why would I fall for a duck-face? Yujin-ssi is obviously better than her in any way."

"Let's see about that then."

*******

Business Calculus is Yuri's first class, back in High School it was her weak subject but the current one was easier. Sitting on the swivel chair inside the podium, she was waiting for the professor arrive.

"Yuri~"

She heard someone call her, when she turned around, she felt a finger poke her cheek.

"Ah. Hyewon!" Yuri pulled Hyewon to the swivel chair beside hers.

"Oww!" Hyewon winced in pain when her feet bumped to the nearby chairs.

"Sorry!" Yuri held Hyewon's right hand between both of hers.

Hyewon somehow felt her heart race.

"Uhh… No, it's alright." She smiled at Yuri. 

Kang Hyewon, 19 years old as well, she likes 2 things: Food and Anime. She has been Yuri's classmate ever since Senior High School. Yuri had heard rumors that Hyewon came from an apparently rich family but had to disguise it by enrolling in a normal school, giving her an experience of the 'normal' world but disregarded the rumors the girl seemed really knowledgeable about a lot of things. After graduating, Yuri decided to take Accounting as her Major and for some unknown reason, Hyewon did as well. They've been quite inseparable ever since.

"Where did you stay last night? Nako and I were the only ones in the room." Yuri pouted.

"Ah, I was doing some requirements in a minor subject with my groupmates." Hyewon took out her notes to review the lessons while waiting for the Professor.

"I see. Nice to hear that you're getting along with other students."

Just then the professor arrived and the class started.

*******

Unluckily for students, lunch time was fixed so they have to fight for seats as well as food. Yuri walked to the Cafeteria with her almost talking pair of shoes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yuri!"

She turned around to see Yena. A strong feel of running away overwhelmed her, but remembering that the girl had paid for her tuition, she then smiled.

"Yes, Yena?"

The mentioned girl looked at Yuri from head to toe and then smiled.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends. Come with me." She then held Yuri's left hand and walked towards her friends.

 _'What's with her? Yesterday, she was frighteningly mad. Now, she's smiling?'_ Yuri was weirded out but couldn't do anything.

"Guys, this is my new girlfriend. She is Jo Yuri from the Department of Accountancy. We just became official yesterday. I hope you guys get along with her."

"Oh, so you’re finally introducing her? And just yesterday, both of you were hitting it off in your unit." Yujin then chuckled.

"Eh? You already met her, Yujin?" A girl sporting a bobcut hairstyle then pulled Yuri towards their seats. Yuri is now seated beside the girl who pulled her and her 'girlfriend'. "I'm Sakura. Do you play games?" She enthusiastically asked.

"Uhm… I don't. I'm sorry." Yuri smiled meekly then fixed her glasses.

"Sakura, cut it out. She's an Accountancy student. They have no time to spare to go playing games." A girl with a dyed reddish-orange hair retorted.

"Chaewon, we're Computer Science majors. What makes you think we have time to play games?" A black-haired girl rested her head on Chaewon’s shoulder.

"Chaewon, Minju, we could always mix business with pleasure."

"That sounded so wrong, Sakura." Minju covered her face with her right palm upon hearing Sakura's last sentence.

Yena's group of friends consisted basically of a group of Computer Science Majors who became friends because they're in the same block with the exception of Yujin and Sakura. Yena, Chaewon, and Minju were all in the 2nd year and were usually in the same group assignments. 

Kim Chaewon, 20 years old, is the daughter of the owner of Kim Jewellers, a jewelry giant. Kim Minju, 19 years old, on the other hand came from a normal family but worked as a part-time model. For their friends outside their block, Miyawaki Sakura is an irregular 3rd year student who took the General course initially and decided to go for Computer Science on the second semester of her first year. Her family, according to her, was fairly normal, if you disregard the fact that they had enough money to allow Sakura to study in Korea without passing any tests even though Sakura herself was intelligent. She's also a gamer who used her love for gaming to make money on the side using her Youtube Gaming Channel. And last but not the least, Ahn Yujin, she came from a rich family whose business mainly dwells with Technology, selling high-end computers and smartphones.

Yuri wasn't new to this kind of setup, her own group was similar to Yena's, and she thinks she is the only person in the group who wasn't raised in a well-off family. Honda Hitomi, got into her program via a special Overseas Exchange Program in her school in Tokyo, Japan. Yabuki Nako, is a renowned child genius from Japan who chose to pursue Computer Science in South Korea. Her family is composed of her mother, a popular actress, and her father, a popular author locally and internationally. Kang Hyewon and Jang Wonyoung had been the subject of many rumors.

"Yuri, you're not eating with us?" asked Hitomi, she tilted her head slightly, trying to pull Yuri into their side with her cuteness.

"Guess she's hanging out with her girlfriend." Nako sighed and patted Hitomi's back. "It's okay. I'll never exchange you guys for my girlfriend."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" The rest of the group shouted startled.

Nako then looked at them as if she said something so normal.

"Yeah. Well, enough of me." She then looked at Yuri. "If you don't mind, introduce us to your girl's group as well. That's the least you can do."

"I just met them myself." She then looked at Yena. "You don't mind, right?" her smile was awkward since this was the first time she was going to act like a fake girlfriend.

Yena then glared at her.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I don't! I should know who your friends are."

Their friends then introduced themselves to each other. Yuri thought Yena's friends were all there until an older student confidently walked to their table.

"Oh, it seems we have a party here. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Ah, Eunbi-unnie. You finally arrived. We have news for you!" Sakura said playfully.

"Hmm? What news?" Eunbi answered as she took the seat between Yena and Chaewon naturally.

Sakura then motioned her hand to introduce Yuri.

"Meet Yena's new girlfriend."

Eunbi then looked at Yuri; she’s the Student Council President and despite being busy she is active on events and is always present on Clearance Signings. She has been the President since her Second Year and had been reelected due to her outstanding leadership.

"Ah, one of the scholars from the Accountancy Department?" She pointed at Yuri.

"Ah, good thing you still remember me, Kwon-sunbaenim." Yuri smiled innocently at her.

"Oh please, Eunbi is fine. So how has Yena been treating you? She's quite insensitive most of the time but she's cute when she doesn't know what to do. I hope both of you would be happy with each other for a long time." Eunbi smiled happily for the both of them. She then clasped her left hand to Chaewon's right hand. "I'm happy with Chaewon here." Added while looked lovingly at Chaewon.

Chaewon smiled back at her.

Yena and Yuri's hands were still intertwined and could feel Yena's grip tightening. _'Ouch! This girl is too obvious! And I can't act properly!'_ She then remembered Nako's suggestion. _'Guess I'll try it.'_ Yuri's right hand then touched Yena's tightening grip. Yena only looked at her and Yuri smiled in return. She then looked at Eunbi.

"Yena might not be perfect but I love her for everything that she is. She might be insensitive but I'm willing to adjust." Her smile illuminated the table where they were seated as she looked at Yena. "Just like normal Accountants do."

Yena was shocked with her words. _'She's good!'_ She thought.

"Stop saying those words, Yuri. It's making me embarrassed." Yena then kissed Yuri's left cheek and whispered before pulling away "I'm only doing this one time."

Yuri felt her cheeks blushing.

The table was filled with the heart-struck sounds of _"Aww~ How cute!"_ but only 4 of them knew what was really happening.

 _'Whoa. She has good lip service. Yena should give her some performance bonus.'_ A playful smile appeared on Yujin's lips.

 _'Guess she enrolled in Acting 101 too. Or maybe she took my advice? Well, let's see how this play goes.'_ Nako thought as she displayed her usual smug face.

The group then ate their lunch while chatting until the bell rung.

"Nice meeting you all. Well, we have to go--" As Yuri was going to walk away with Hyewon from the group, her shoes gave up on her and were now unusable. "Aww, my shoes just fully deprecia--"

Hyewon then butted in.

"She meant broke." 

Yena then asked Yuri to sit down on the chair and opened her backpack to reveal a pair of shoes.

"I noticed your shoes yesterday so I bought you a new pair." She then looked at Yuri. "Seriously, be careful. You'll make me worried, Yuri." She smiled at her and then hid Yuri's old pair in her bag.

Yuri slowly felt her heart beat fast. Yena's smile just made her question the contract. _'It's just the first day. And her acts are already making me doubt myself. It's just a contract, Yuri!'_

"Yena…" Was all what she managed to mutter. _'I guess she isn't so bad of a person after all.'_

The new group of friends laughed at the two 'lovebirds'.

*******

Financial Accounting 1 was one of the subjects Hyewon deemed boring. She couldn't believe that Yuri was dating someone and was too shocked to even say anything properly.

"Yuri." The girl didn't hear her voice and was quite out of it ever since lunch. "Earth to Yuri?"

"Yes, Hyewon?" Yuri snapped out of it. She was still thinking about what happened at lunch earlier and whether or not she pulled the act perfectly.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about your girlfriend?" Hyewon frowned.

Yuri smiled awkwardly.

"I didn't know how to introduce her to you. That's all. I'm very sorry for keeping it a secret."

"It's alright. It's just, I was really shocked."

Yuri then laid her head on Hyewon's shoulder.

"Sorry, Hyewonie." Her words weren’t the whole truth. _'Sorry Hyewonie. I want to tell you but I am bound by contract.'_

"It's alright. The only thing that matters is that we're _friends_."

*******

It was dismissal and Yuri just got out of her English class when she received a message from Yena.

'Parking. Now.'

 _'Wow. Is this the same person who made me blush at lunch?'_ Yuri then ran as fast as she could to the school's parking lot.

When she arrived, a glaring duck welcomed her. Yena sighed.

"We're going on a _date_. Get inside the car."

'Date'. Yuri was busy with studying and never thought of it but the word appeared at the back of her mind. Yuri thought she'd have the sweetest first date ever. Never thought her first date would be a fake. A part of the contract says they would have to go on a date if Yena wants to update Instagram or when Eunbi is going out on a date with Chaewon so Yena could brag about their relationship and make Eunbi jealous. The last part sounded bitter for Yuri but when signed the contract, all she thought about was her tuition. She sighed and entered the car anyway. After a few seconds, the car drove off.

While on the road Yuri felt awkward, both weren't talking, then decided to break the ice.

"Uhm… About the shoes… Thank you very much for it." Smiled while looking at her new shoes.

 _'What is this girl saying now? It's only the first day. Ugh. And I already specifically typed in the contract to not get attached.'_ Yena thought.

"Don't thank me. I thought it was a good tactic so they'll think I'm really into you." Yena didn't even bat an eye.

Yuri's smile suddenly turned into a frown. _'Ah. I should have expected that.'_ Yuri then smiled.

"Still, it's really kind of you to even give me a pair. Thank you." Yuri smiled at Yena's reflection in the rear view mirror.

 _'Why is she praising me? Isn't she mad that I used her?_ _Well… I paid her to do it. It's natural._ _Although… I really noticed her shoes yesterday and I thought she needed a replacement… That's it.'_ A barrage of thoughts came swarming to her mind.

"Like I said, it's scripted. Don't get attached." These were the words Yena managed to mutter.

Yuri then pouted.

"I know it's in the contract but can't we be at least friends? It'll be easier to act that way." She then looked directly at the driver.

"I would prefer it if you just kept your end of the bargain."

*******

Eunbi was out on a date with Chaewon. The two even held hands which kept away both of their admirers inside and outside the school. The two were now walking to a nearby Café outside school. They ordered a cup of black coffee for Eunbi and a Mocha Frappe for Chaewon. After the menu was taken from their seats, Chaewon immediately decided to talk about what happened at lunch. Both were facing each other.

"So what do you think about the two new lovebirds?"

Eunbi then sighed.

"If my senses are right, I pity Yuri-ssi now. Yena is only using her."

Her answer shocked Chaewon.

"Eh? Really? Why would she though?"

"Probably to forget about me." Eunbi then sorrowfully looked at the cup of coffee on her hands. 

Chaewon sighed.

"It's not your fault, Eunbi. It's not your fault you fell out of love…" She then took Eunbi's right hand and held it with both of her hands. "I won't mind becoming the target of a duck's anger if I have you."

Eunbi then chuckled.

"Your tongue sure is smooth for someone who always comments savage things." Eunbi then looked outside the window. "I really hope Yena isn't playing with Yuri-ssi's heart."

"Eunbi." Chaewon said to get Eunbi's attention. She sneakily went forward a bit.

Eunbi’s lips gently bump on Chaewon's. A handful of seconds passed, both of them staying on that position. Chaewon then retreated, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"You worry too much, Eunbi."

*******

Several hours later, Yena dropped Yuri back to her dormitory.

"Hey, you forgot something." Yena then muttered, as Yuri turned to the direction of her dormitory.

“Hmm?"

Yena pointed at her right cheek.

 _'What does she want now?'_ Yuri tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"I do not understand."

Yena sighed and walked closer to Yuri.

"Geez." She then kissed Yuri on her right cheek. "Good night."

Yena then walked back to her car and drove off leaving Yuri frozen in the same place.

"Did that really happen?" She asked herself.

"Yeah, it did." Minju then walked to her direction.

Yuri was shocked to see Minju.

"You… Live in the dorms?" She then deduced that what Yena did earlier was connected to it. _'Oh. So Yena-ssi saw her. She is really clever.'_

"Yeah. I'm not really rich after all." Minju smiled at Yuri. "Say, are you really fine dating Yena like that?" She looked at Yuri from head to toe.

Yuri then nodded slowly. She was feeling unsure, not knowing anything about Yena was a big part of the reason; but a contract was a contract and she couldn’t doubt now.

Minju sighed.

"Let me do your make-up tomorrow. Let's make Yena get more attracted to you." She then smiled at Yuri who smiled back at her. "Well, I have to study. See you tomorrow!" 

Both of them then bid each other farewell. 

*******

The next morning came, another day in the pitiful life of Jo Yuri; Nako glared at her and she probably know what caused it.

“Thank you for waking me up today, Nako.” Said smiling awkwardly.

Nako’s arms were crossed, reminding Yuri of her own Mom back in Busan. 

“Do you know how many times did I have to wake you up? Go on and take a guess, Jo Yuri.” Her expression scared Yuri.

“I’m guessing 20?” Yuri’s awkward smile then became a clumsy one.

“No. It was 35. I went back and forth from the kitchen to your bed for 35 freaking times!” Nako was still glaring at her. Yuri felt that Nako was consuming her very soul at that moment. The only reason why Yuri wakes up early in the morning is because Nako goes to great lengths to wake her up. “Geez, what would happen to you after I graduate?” Nako then turned around and marched to the kitchen. “I’m cooking my lunch. Take a bath or something.” She then remembered something and added “Oh, and Minju-chan told me she’s coming in 5 minutes again. 20 minutes ago, she was here but you were still sleeping so she went back.”

She forgot about her appointment with Minju that day. She then heard a knock on the door. She bolted to the door, combed her hair with her fingers, and opened the door. Minju was behind the door as she guessed. Yuri was however, amazed because she looked really pretty and even her makeup amplified her stunning visuals.

“G-good morning, Minju-ssi…” Was all Yuri could mutter. She felt really awkward.

Talk about one of your fake girlfriend’s friends finding out that you’re very hard to wake up in the morning. Minju just chuckled and entered the room with a case of what Yuri thinks was makeup. 

“You just woke up?” Asked as she placed the case on Yuri’s bed.

Yuri nodded shyly.

“I’m really sorry I forgot about you coming here to help me with my makeup.” 

Minju then shook her head.

“It’s alright. Yena is also like that. She may not remember it but Sakura once kicked her off the bed because she won’t wake up.” 

Yuri laughed lightly upon hearing it.

“I’ll… I’ll take a quick bath, sorry!” Promised grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. 

Minju nodded as Yuri closed the door. She then went to the kitchen where she found her vertically challenged sunbae, Nako.

“So… Do you have an idea about those two?”

“Nah. I was shocked myself when she told me to fetch her from that exclusive place.” Nako replied without batting an eye while chopping some chicken meat. “Who knew she liked ducks.” 

Minju then laid her back on the archway separating the kitchen from the bedroom.

“I was shocked myself when Yena introduced her. She was still crying over Eunbi-unnie a few nights ago and now she’s got another girlfriend? Sounds weird but okay.” She commented.

“Well, who knows? Yuri might’ve caught that duck’s attention somehow.”

The two then remained silent for a few minutes until Yuri came out of the bathroom.

“Sorry, it took so long! I’m very sorry, Minju-ssi!” Yuri apologized yet again.

Minju just returned a reassuring smile. 

“It’s fine. Now, let’s surprise the duck.”

***

Yena was on her way to fetch her girlfriend from her class before lunch. Outside the classroom, lots of girls were peeking by the windows. She decided to take a look as well but before she could do it, the door opened, revealing Yuri whose hair was curled slightly and had slight eyeshadow, her cheeks also had light makeup on them, and her bangs were generously parted, not hiding her forehead that much but also not exposing it as well. Her lips had minimal lipstick on them. Yena was out of words. She looked stunning in front of her.

“Y-yena? Is that you?” Yuri then walked to Yena and had to move her face closer to Yena’s face because she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

Yena felt her cheeks flush red.

“Y-yeah… It’s me. What are you doing?” Yena asked, avoiding Yuri’s eyes for some reason.

Yuri then retreated upon confirmation that it was in fact, the duck she was apparently dating. 

“I can’t see well without my glasses. I guess I should wear them...” As Yuri was going to wear the pair of round-framed glasses, Yena’s left hand unconsciously stopped Yuri’s hand. Yena could only look at her not-so-innocent hand. 

“Yes, Yena?” Yuri looked into her eyes.

Yena quickly removed her hand. 

“Nothing.” She then helped Yuri wear her glasses.

‘ _What the heck was that? She looked really… Stunning…’_ She then shook her head. _‘Aigoo, this is the second time she’s surprised me. What’s with her?’_ she then grabbed her hand and led Yuri to the Cafeteria.

*** 

Later that day, at home, Yena was busy looking at her pictures with Eunbi on her phone when she heard Yujin's voice.

"So how did your first date with your _new_ _girlfriend_ go?"

Yena pressed the home button in a hurry which made Yujin laugh. Yena's new wallpaper was a picture of her and Yuri.

"Geez, Yujin. I thought it was somebody else."

"Aww, come on. Expecting Eunbi-unnie to come here? That's not going to happen." Yujin's answer made Yena a little annoyed. "Anyway, spill the tea."

"She wants to be friends to be able to act easier. I mean, have you seen employers becoming friends with their employee?" Yena glared at Yujin.

"Employer becoming friends with their Employee? Whoa. That happens ALL the time, Yena. And I agree with her. It's easy to keep up the act when you two are actually friends, not just acquaintances." Yujin replied and sat beside Yena.

"Ugh, even you, Yujin?” Yena rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not doing that.”

“Well, it’s your choice. Good luck fooling Eunbi-unnie.” Yujin then headed for the door and left.

Yena pressed the Gallery icon on her phone. She clicked a folder and it contained nothing but pictures of Yena and Eunbi.

“Eunbi… Where did I go wrong? I’m willing to do everything for you…” Teardrops fell on the phone screen. “Please come back to me…”

***

It has been only a week since Yuri began acting as Yena’s fake girlfriend, and Yuri couldn’t bear the duck’s overbearing attitude. However, from time to time, Yena looked cool and protecting of her. She knew that it was only because she was trying to make her ex-girlfriend jealous but something was lurking at the back of her mind and she didn’t like that _something_. According to her _new friend_ , Ahn Yujin, it seems Eunbi has been looking a lot at the two of them ever since the day Yena introduced her to them at lunch.

“Jo Yuri-ssi.”

She heard the voice of an overbearing duck. She turned around and met with Yena’s eyes.

“Ah. Yes, Choi Yena-ssi?” 

They were alone, in Yena’s Condo unit.

“Do you have anything to do in the weekend?” Yena asked and sat lazily on the couch.

Yuri then remembered, it was their Membership Training.

“Ah. It’s our MT until Monday. What about it?”

“I see. It’s also our MT. I was hoping you’d join me.” Yena was scratching the back of her neck while looking at anywhere but Yuri’s face.

Yuri then analyzed what Yena said that time.

“You want me to join _your_ MT? Kwon-sunbaenim won’t be there though.” Yuri retorted.

“Our MTs will be in the same location, idiot. Hence, I want you to ride our bus instead.” Yena demanded.

“If you knew beforehand, why did you ask me then?” Yuri glared at the now annoying duck in front of her.

“I was asking because if you didn’t have the money to attend, I’ll pay for you.” Yena answered, now checking her phone.

Yuri’s glare only intensified.

“Do you really think I’m _that_ desperate for money?”

“Well, you answered my job advertisement. That alone speaks volumes on how poor your family-” Before Yena could finish her sentence, she felt a hand hit her left cheek.

Yuri looked furious.

“I see. Sorry for accepting it then. I’ll withdraw from my program and give you back your money.” She then ran to the door. “I now see why she broke up with you. You don’t deserve her.” She turned the knob of the door and opened it. “Or anyone.” She added as she closed the door.

Yena was left alone inside the cold and silent place she called 'home'.

 _'What did I do wrong? She now knows why Eunbi left me? Preposterous. I guess I really did something bad. But I don't know what that is. I did nothing wrong. I paid her. That's all I know.'_ Again, a barrage of thoughts swarmed her mind. The first time it happened, Yuri was thanking her for her new shoes. And now that it happened again...

Yuri had had enough of her.


	3. A Duck's Struggles

Yuri opened the door to their dormitory. Still angry she ran to her desk and wrote a letter. This got the attention of both roommates; Hyewon, who was merrily tapping the calculator using one hand, and Nako, who was physically abusing the keyboard as she made the codes for one of the final projects for the first semester. Yuri wept silently. She was trying not to distract her roommates but it wasn't really working.

Nako sneaked behind her and saw that she was writing a letter to drop out of her course. Nako then rushed outside the room, dialed Yujin's number and after a few beeps, the phone was answered.

_"I'm busy with homework... What do you want, sunbae?"_ Yujin on the other side of the line was wearing her transparent square-frame glasses.

"What did your feathered friend do to my cute puppy!?" Nako was trying to control her voice but too shocked and worried that she couldn’t.

_"Huh? Yena-sunbae?"_ Yujin went out of the room which turned out to be a guest room in Yena's house only to find Yena frozen and speechless. Yujin sighed, _"Yeap. She did something. She's currently overheating here as we speak."_

"Overheating!? What do you mean!?"

_"Yena.exe just stopped working. I'll try sorting things out. I'll call you later."_

"You make sure you do! Good lord, I thought she'd be safe in your friend's hands but it seems I was wrong. Do something about her." Nako then hung up. _'Now what to do? Ah cheese on crust. What should I do? Is there anything in the books about this one? Ah fudge, humans don't react like computers, ahhhhhhhhhhh…!'_ Nako didn’t know what to do. She then went inside to see Hyewon trying to stop Yuri.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Yuri? I can pay it for you." Hyewon felt uneasy.

"I… I can't take your money, Hyewonie." Yuri wiped her tears. "I don't really think I could finish the course… I should just go back and study somewhere in Busan. That way, I won't cause more trouble to my family…"

"But…” A bittersweet smile appeared on Hyewon's lips. “If that's your decision, I'll stand with you.” Hyewon then hugged Yuri. "You should go to sleep. I'm sure it'll all feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hyewonie…" Yuri cried on Hyewon's chest.

_'I sure do hope tomorrow would be fine, Yuri.'_ Hyewon gently caressed the back of Yuri's head.

***

Yujin glared at Yena as she was trying to process everything that happened.

“Okay.” Yujin then breathed heavily and exhaled. "What did you do wrong this time?"

"I… I don't know." Yena was trying to think of anything. All she knows is that she just offered to pay the fees, things escalated, and now Yuri’s going to withdraw from her course.

Yujin rolled her eyes. "Tell me what happened. No hiding anything. SPILL EVERYTHING."

Several minutes later, Yena finished telling what happened and it made her facepalm.

"You insensitive moron! Even I would slap you after that!" Yujin then closed her eyes to try thinking of anything.

"I don’t get it…" Yena pouted, "Was it that bad? I paid her, y'know?"

Yujin massaged the bridge of her nose, then remembered about Yena's family. _'I see. She wouldn't understand because they never cared about her.'_ Yujin sighed. "I kind of know both sides already. I know you didn't mean it."

Yena was dumbfounded with Yujin's words. "What? I don't follow, I'm sorry…"

Yujin sighed. "No one would just allow you to insult their family, Yena. Especially if they're a close one. That's why she ran out."

"But--"

"No buts." Yujin noticed a lunch box on the table. "And oh, don't you want to taste that? Yuri-sunbae worked hard for that." She then turned around to walk back to her room. "Apologize to her as many times as you can. You're at fault and now you're destroying her future."

"I will, I will." She then looked at the table. "And I won't eat this. I might get poisoned." Yena pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure."

After Yujin closed the door, Yena looked at the packed lunch one more time. She gulped. _'That Yujin. She is really good at piquing my interest.'_ She then opened the lid.

_'Let's do our best!'_ was written in hangul using dried seaweeds on top of the rice. Assorted vegetables were also on the sides and there's even chicken pops on them. Yena gulped. "That girl… Really surprises me sometimes…"

Unknown to her, Yujin opened the door slightly and was peeking on what she was doing.

Yujin sent a message to Nako. _'"The duck is eating the lunch as we speak. She's a little err… What's that again? Tsun-tsun? Well, whatever. She'll apologize tomorrow."_

*******

A girl was typing her reaction paper about some social issue on the computer when the phone next to the keyboard vibrated. Pausing for a moment and checking the phone, a message from certain someone she hasn't spoke to for a long time now flashed on the screen. She sighed and afterwards, a dampened smile formed on her lips.

_"Hello. It's been a while. I suppose you haven't forgotten about me?"_

She immediately replied. _"If only you'd stop flirting with girls left and right, maybe I'll remember about you."_

The reply immediately came. _"Aww, come on~ them girls are so pretty, I can't settle for one!"_ This made her sigh in disbelief.

_'I guess they are. They are so pretty, you'll never notice me.'_ She thought while replying again.

_"Just treat your current one right. If you manage to be loyal until the end of your stay in the University, I'll probably attend your graduation."_

She sent the message and almost instantly, a reply came. The new reply made her frown.

_"Why do you make it sound as if it's a requirement? Don't you remember our promise? We'll be together forever, right?"_

"Together forever, huh?" The girl smiled once more. "If only that could happen…"

_"I still want to get married to someone who's not a player. I'll be studying now. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Chaewonie."_

After sending the message and activating the silent mode, she went back to typing.

Meanwhile, in a certain Condominium, a girl smiled as she read the last message.

"Then how about you notice me now so I'd stop playing?"

*******

The next day, during lunch, Yena rushed in front of the girl that was making her feel confused.

"Jo Yuri, come with me. We need to talk." Yena muttered. Yuri did not even bat an eye and continued walking. "Jo Yuri! Jo Yuri!" Yena went to grab her by the arm but Hyewon went in between them and held Yena's right wrist tight.

"Get away from her." Hyewon's usually kind expression changed into anger. She released Yena's arm and ran to Jo Yuri's side as the two of them continued walking to their lunch.

"Oof. You just got Hye-blocked." A voice said. "You gotta try harder, Yena." Yujin then joined the other two girls, leaving Yena.

Hyewon glared at Yujin which made her slightly raise both of her hands in submission.

"Oh come on, I'm still Yuri's friend even though she's not friends with my other friend anymore." She patted the back of Yuri, who was obviously glaring at her as well. "Aww~ Yuri-sunbae~ we’re still friends, right~?" Yujin used her cringe-worthy aegyo skills.

"Fine, fine.” Yuri sighed after seeing it. “You’re Wonyoung and Hitomi’s classmate in some subjects, right?"

"Yeap. English and College Algebra. As if one Algebra in a semester isn't enough to kill us yet." Yujin felt down until Hyewon patted her in the back.

"When in doubt, use MathSolver.com." Hyewon said as Yuri nodded in agreement.

"I'll take that suggestion then!" Yujin said as the three of them saw the people in Yuri's old circle of friends. However, they seem to be together with another student. Blonde hair with a bit of black near the scalp, the person was familiar to all Accounting Majors in their group.

"Wonyoungie, why are you with the famous dancer from Org 12?" Yuri can't believe she was joining them for lunch.

Wonyoung then tilted her head and remembered.

"Ah, Chaeyeon-sunbae has always been so kind to teach us things we don't understand whenever Hiichan and I study in the library so I thought I'd ask her to join us for lunch." She smiled back at Yuri.

"Nice to meet you, I guess?" Chaeyeon's smile looked clumsy as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Nice to meet you as well, Chaeyeon-sunbaenim." Yuri smiled back at Chaeyeon.

"Why is she here?” Wonyoung noticed the freshman beside Yuri. “I thought we're going back to our old lunch group since you broke up with _you-know-who_?"

"Hey! Yena's not Voldemort! That's an insult to Voldemort!" Yujin hissed at her.

"Well, she said we're still friends so she's hanging out with us for lunch." Yuri looked at Yujin whose face was still all smiles.

"One mention of _you-know-who_ and I'll turn you into a dog." Wonyoung warned.

. "She's already a dog, Wonyoung." Hitomi sighed.

"Hey!"

The whole group laughed as they proceeded to their lunch.

*******

Eunbi was surprised to see that only 5 of them were present in their lunch table.

"What happened? Where are the others?"

"Yena's Keep a girl for more than 7 days challenge failed." Chaewon rolled her eyes.

"Aww, that sucks. Hyewon-san likes anime and even plays games. We would talk about games right now if this duck was just good at keeping girls in line." Sakura glared at Yena.

"I know. I'm sorry for that." Yena looked down in shame.

"So what happened? The usual insensitive replies shooed her away?" Minju was snickering from her seat.

Eunbi sighed.

"I'll try talking to her in the MT. I heard she's planning to drop out." She looked at Yena who barely touched her food. _'I see. She might be serious about Yuri-ssi. I guess I'll try helping out this time.'_ "Yuri is joining us in the weekend. Make sure you take your chances by then." Eunbi started feeding Chaewon by putting several dishes near her plate.

"Eunbi… I can eat by myself." Chaewon pouted.

"But I want to feed you~" Eunbi attempted to use her cuteness on Chaewon. This made Chaewon automatically take the dishes.

"Thanks for the food!" Chaewon said as she gobbled them up.

"I wish I had someone to feed me like that~!" Sakura and Minju said in unison.

"Eunbi and Chaewon really be out here flexing on singles." said Sakura.

"Weird flex but okay." mouthed Minju.

Their lunch was kind of back to normal, except for Yena.

*******

The next day, Yena went back to chasing Yuri to apologize to her. It was all in vain, since Hyewon kept watch and did not allow her to get close. Yena finally having enough confronted the older girl when she was on her way back from the toilet.

"Hey you. Mind if we talked for a second?" She signaled the stoic girl to follow her to the fire exit.

"Fine by me." Hyewon followed suit.

"Why are you always getting in the way? I'm just trying to apologize!" Yena reasoned.

"Because I won't allow you to keep hurting her further." Hyewon was glaring at her. "Hurt her again, and I won’t just get in your way, I'll make sure you'll face my wrath."

"I… I know I hurt her but… I want to make it up to her. I want to apologize sincerely! I don't want her to drop out and leave!" Yena didn't understand what she was saying herself but Hyewon was still glaring at her.

"There's a reason why she broke up with you. I, myself, don't want her to leave. But if it will keep you from hurting her, might as well accept it." Hyewon turned her back, opened the door, and started going back to her class.

"Ya! Ya! Kang Hyewon!"

Despite Yena's calls, Hyewon didn't go back or even bat an eye.

_"I won't allow you to hurt Yuri again, Choi Yena. The next time she cries to me, it'll be of happiness."_ Hyewon muttered while walking back to her class.

_'Guess I'll just keep trying. Maybe the MT would give me a better chance to apologize.'_ Yena thought and went back to her class.

Several seconds later, 2 people went down from the stairs leading to a higher floor.

"Are they gone?" said one of them checking if the bickering girls already left.

"I guess so." The girl then pinned the other girl to the wall. "I really missed doing this with you."

The other girl whispered the girl's name as their lips went closer to each other. Both thought they were alone in that staircase until someone cleared her throat from above.

"Some people sure have all the time in the world to flirt, huh?" She glared at both of them.

"You want in or what?" The dominant one smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes and descended from the staircase and exited through the door. The couple had their eyes fixated on her until she closed the door, then continued from where they left off.

***

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Yuri was preparing her luggage since the call time for the students who were joining the MT was at 5:30am. As Yuri was going to lift her luggage, Hyewon offered help.

"I'll do that for you." Hyewon smiled at Yuri lifting the luggage with one hand and hers with the other.

"Thank you, Hyewonie. I'll carry your backpack." Yuri motioned to grab the backpack when Nako grabbed it instead.

"I'll do it. Just drag mine." Nako said with a smug face.

"Are you sure you can do it, Nako? I mean, you're…"

"What? Try saying one word and I'll kick you."

"Oh, nothing then." a cheeky smile appeared on Yuri's lips.

"It'll be one of our last weeks together. Can't you stop teasing me about my height?" Nako glared at her.

“Fine. I'm really thankful I met all of you.”

"Hey. Don't say that as if we won't meet again." Hyewon frowned upon hearing her words. "I mean, we probably won't but…"

Nako briskly walked to Hyewon and hit her on the back, making her wince in pain.

"Hey! You are supposed to say 'We'll meet again!' or something like that!" She went back and carried Hyewon's backpack and hers. "Sheesh. Your weird way of saying things makes me stand from my seat." She then looked at Yuri. "Anyway, enough of the sad talk. Let's go?"

The three headed to the elevator.

***

In Room 1103, things were quite chaotic. Hitomi has been trying to wake up Wonyoung for the last 30 minutes and the girl still doesn't budge from her position.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty! We're going to be late for the MT!"

No response. Wonyoung was going steady with the bed.

"I wouldn't want to spend the first 5 days of the Semester break working with you in the School's bookstore just because we didn't attend the MT so please wake up!!!"

This last statement made Wonyoung's eyes open in fright. She checked the time on her alarm clock.

"Shucks! It's 5:10am! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Hiichan?!"

"I've been trying to do that for the last 30 minutes!" Hitomi was sobbing. "I don't wanna be late, so hurry up!"

Wonyoung rushed to the toilet with some clothes and locked the door. The sound of the door closing quickly woke up their roommate, Huh Yunjin, a 2nd year College Student also taking the Accountancy course. She was from the 2nd block and thus, had different schedules from Hyewon and Yuri.

Yunjin squinted her eyes and looked at what was happening.

"Is there anything wrong…?" Hitomi's sobbing face was the thing that welcomed her. This alarmed her and she immediately rushed to her side. "Who do I have to kill?"

Hitomi, now annoyed, hit her shoulders like a child.

"It's the MT today! Why are you guys so hard to wake up!?"

Yunjin's eyes widened in shock. She grabbed her clothes and knocked on the toilet.

"OPEN UP! I NEED TO CHANGE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Their cries echoed throughout the whole floor. Minju, who belonged to room 1101, was able to hear it when she was on her way to the elevator.

***

Despite the ruckus in some rooms, everyone made it to the call time. Freshmen and sophomore students of both courses get separate buses while the Junior and Senior students only get one bus per course.

For the freshmen, Wonyoung and Hitomi were seated next to each other, with Shitao Miu as the person nearest to the aisle. Hitomi liked sight-seeing and as Wonyoung's way of giving back to all her efforts on waking her up earlier, she let her take the window seat. For the sophomores, Yuri and Hyewon were also seated next to each other with Yuri taking the window seat. Yunjin was their seatmate as well and was nearest to the aisle. For the Junior and seniors, Chaeyeon and Eunbi sat next to each other, as members of Org 12, the best dancing organization in school, they were already close. Eunbi took the window seat.

Meanwhile, in the buses of the students in Computer Science Department, Yujin transferred to the bus of the sophomores for not getting on the bus in time. Yujin sat with Yena and Minju with Chaewon. Chaewon and Yena took the window seats. Meanwhile, for the juniors and sophomores, Nako and Sakura were seated beside each other. Nako took the window seat forcefully, annoying Sakura who wanted to see the view outside of the bus.

In the sophomore bus, after being seated, Yujin and Yena were having a conversation about possible solutions to some of their problems when 2 people from one of the other blocks started walking near them.

"Yena?" Upon hearing her name, Yena looked at the person who mentioned her name. "Choi Yena, is that you?" mentioned the girl once more.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Nodded slowly. She couldn't remember the girl.

"You don't remember?” The girl sighed. “It's me, Kim Sihyun! We were classmates in Junior High "

"Ah. Yeah. You're taking the same course too?"

"Yeap." Sihyun went to the seats directly across Yena's.

"Ah. I see."

"That's the only thing you'll ask us?" Wang Yiren who was with Sihyun glared at Yena

"What else do I have to ask you?" Yena asked dumbfounded.

"Let's talk about it later.” Yiren sighed. “We're from the 2nd block, by the way. We just transferred from Yuehua Institute of Technology this semester."

"YIT? So you stayed in Yuehua until College?"

"Yeap." replied Sihyun.

"Cool."

_'Yena sounds really awkward. And these are people who used to be her classmates back in Junior High.'_ Yujin thought as she pretended to do something on her iPad.

After everyone were seated and accounted for, the buses left the school one by one. The Accountancy Department's buses were the first to depart.

Several hours later, the buses for sophomores of both courses had caught up with each other. Yena was reading some lessons on her laptop when she saw the girl by the window from the other bus. It was of course, Yuri. She sighed and averted her gaze from the window.

Yujin saw Yena's behavior and thus looked outside the window. "Ah." She said as she saw Yuri on the window. "What the heck, Yena. Ahahahahahaha!" She snickered as Yena glared at her.

Yuri happily looked at window to see some good sights but saw Yena who was reading , her smile turned into a frown as she angrily extended the curtains to avoid seeing the person on the other side. This woke up both Hyewon and Yunjin who were both sleeping.

Hyewon, who still felt groggy, asked what was happening. "Is it raining outside…?"

Yuri faked a smile. "Kind of."

***

The buses for the juniors and seniors of both courses managed to meet at one point as well.

Nako looked outside the window and saw Eunbi. The two met each other's gaze. They smiled at each other and then ended their little greeting by the window.

"Oh yeah, aren't you the Student Council's Secretary?" Sakura asked, looking at Eunbi from the other bus.

"Yeah." Nako sipped on her Strawberry Milk without even batting an eye on Sakura.

"Any problems with the Pres?" Sakura was hoping to get some interesting information.

"Nah. We don't really talk outside the Student Council." Nako is now browsing her phone.

Sakura tried peeking on Nako's phone but Nako noticed and hid the screen.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing, senpai. You didn't have to hide your phone."

"I have the right to privacy." Nako glared at Sakura.

"Tsk." Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. "I was thinking it could be a picture of you and your girlfriend since you were smiling while looking at it."

"Maybe~"

"Ehh?!" Sakura glared at Nako.

Nako only chuckled.

***

Half an hour has passed and Chaewon was browsing her phone when she noticed someone she knew on the bus beside theirs. She smiled and typed a message. Good thing Minju was sleeping so she could send the message without worries.

_"Yo. What's up? You really look pretty today. And oh, your pink lipstick suits you by the way."_

The girl on the other bus received the message and was shocked to see its contents, she looked at all directions other than the window, trying to search if Chaewon was in the same bus but came up with no results. She sighed and replied,

_"Where are you? Did you hide yourself in our bus?"_

Chaewon chuckled. She typed her reply with a wide smile on her face.

_"Window. You looked really cute when you tried searching for me."_

After the girl received the message, a disgusted expression appeared on her face. She quickly glared at Chaewon. After several seconds of glaring, the girl drew the curtains shut. This left Chaewon's mouth agape.

_'This girl…!'_ Chaewon typed a message.

_"What the? Why does it look like it's my fault? I just said 'Hi'?"_

The girl from the other side frowned while reading Chaewon's text. "Because it is, Kim Chaewon." she muttered as she closed her phone. The girl saw Minju whose head was resting on Chaewon's shoulder. _'You player…'_

Chaewon gave up on waiting for a reply as she sighed.

Minju woke up from her slumber. "Chaewon-ah… What's wrong?"

Chaewon kissed Minju's forehead. "Nothing."

***

3 hours later, the buses queued one by one to drop off its passengers. After the orientation about the place, the students went to their rooms while being led by the Resort Staff. Their rooms were separate small houses that had 2 Queen sized beds and 1 King sized bed in one room, a toilet, a shower room, and a mini fridge.

The Accountancy students were the first ones to get the rooms. Yuri was holding hands with Hyewon as they walked to the rooms. They decided to be roommates with Wonyoung, Hitomi, Yunjin, and Miu. As they entered the rooms, they quickly settled on who gets which bed. Wonyoung and Hitomi, Yunjin and Miu, and Hyewon and Yuri.

Several minutes of unpacking later, Yuri decided to draw open the curtains. She was shocked to see Yena on the window opposite theirs. She sighed and shut the curtains back to cover the absurdity that was her fake ex-girlfriend.

On the room opposite theirs, Yujin saw what happened and was laughing so hard she dropped her iPad on the floor.

"What happened, Yujin? What's funny?" Minju asked.

"Yuri just draw the curtains close on Yena twice today. I can't!" Yujin answered in between fits of laughter.

Yena glared at Yujin.

"Cut it out, Yujin. I know she hates me."

Chaewon dropped her bags on the floor.

"How could she hate you that much? Don't tell me you accidentally said my girlfriend's name or what?"

"It's not that.” Yena sighed. “I think I just screwed up on choosing the right words."

"Usual Yena, I guess." Chaewon rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… Wait. I have a good idea." Yujin said picking the iPad up from the floor.

Chaewon raised an eyebrow.

Minju scoffed.

"Wait, don't tell me you plan to make us--"

"Yes, Minju. Good to see you're reading into my mind again. It's really hard being this smart!" Yujin asserted.

Chaewon looked at Minju.

"What is the ace defective, Ahn Yujin, thinking right now?"

"She plans to make us teach Yena some alternative words to her current vocabulary, I think." Minju sighed.

Chaewon laughed her ass out upon hearing Yujin's idea.

"You better drop that, Yujin! Old dogs do not learn new tricks!"

"Hey! Who are you calling an old dog!?" Yena was annoyed with Chaewon's comment.

"Oh come on! We still don't know what would happen!” Yujin defended her idea. “Yena could probably learn some new nice words and even come up with a way to get back with Yuri!"

Minju and Chaewon sighed in defeat.

"Sure, sure. I'll teach her some ways on how to get the ladies as well." Chaewon said unpacking her stuff.

Minju sat on the bed behind her.

"Yena better keep the lessons to heart though. I'm not teaching anyone again." She looked at Yujin. "And you? What are you planning to do?"

"I'll probably try talking to Yuri-ssi about things.” Yujin rubbed her temples “Err… Espionage and data gathering."

Chaewon and Minju looked at Yujin and then at themselves and laughed.

"Yujin getting data?!"

"That's the funniest thing since Sakura kicked Yena off the bed last MT!"

"I'll do well, I swear." Yujin glared at both of them.

Chaewon chuckled.

"Sure then. If you guys manage to do well, Minju and I will buy you some drinks in the bar on our last night here."

"Why am I included there? Just treat them yourself. I'm poor." Minju glared at Chaewon.

"Please?"

Minju gulped. _'Stop pulling those tricks on me, Chaewon-ah!'_ She nodded in defeat.

"Fine."

"YAY! That's my bestie!" Chaewon hugged her.

Yujin then remembered one thing.

"Oh yeah, Sakura and Nako-sunbae are yet to arrive, no?"

"Eh? The Stoic Dean's lister is our roommate? Ask her tips for our current subjects!" Chaewon said enthusiastically.

The door suddenly opened.

"I won't teach you shit, kids." Nako was carrying her luggage and Sakura's as well. She couldn't believe that Sakura was only tall and couldn't lift anything. Sakura was following her from behind.

"Aww…! Nako-sunbae!" Minju pleaded.

Nako looked at Minju's pleading face. She sighed.

"Well, you helped Yuri with her current look so I guess I could drop a few things."

"YAY!" the lower years cheered in chorus.


	4. Coward

Eunbi and Chaeyeon ended up on the sharing the room with Kaeun, Sian, and Sae.  
  
"Aww… Our final MT. I'll miss this. Everyone here but Chaeyeon will be taking the board this year, no?" Sian asked.  
  
"Yeah. You can ask us for tips if you want, Chaeyeon." said Kaeun as she smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Thanks, Kaeun-sunbae." Chaeyeon smiled back at her.  
  
"So any plans for our last MT, pres?" asked Sae.  
  
"Hmm…” Eunbi was unpacking “I want a collaboration with the ComSci people but it's probably not good, huh?"  
  
"Hmm? You can always contact Myao to help us. That brat is probably too lazy to plan the MT for the ComSci peeps so she probably left it with the Stoic Preacher." Sian sat comfortably on the bed.  
  
"Stoic Preacher? Who's that?" Sae tilted her head in confusion.  
  
Eunbi sighed. "That must be Yabuki Nako."  
  
"Eh? You know her?" Sae looked at Eunbi.  
  
"Yeah. She's the Secretary of the Student Council. Her attitude kind of puts me off so I don't really like talking to her." Eunbi answered.  
  
"Isn't Yabuki-sunbae the Secretary of the Computer Science Org as well? What happened to Takeuchi-sunbae and Takahashi-sunbae? Both of them are the Vice Presidents, right?" asked Chaeyeon.  
  
"Ah! Takeuchi is busy joining Piano Competitions, right? It was a miracle she even made it here." Sian answered trying to recall more.  
  
"And Takahashi is busy going back and forth to and from Japan due to family matters, if I recall correctly." Eunbi added.  
  
"Poor ComSci people. Poor Nako." all of them muttered in unison.  
  
"So we can ask them for help, right?" Sae smiled at Eunbi.  
  
"I guess? I mean… We're already in the same resort, might as well have a collab MT?" Eunbi smiled back.  
  
***  
  
The Officers of both courses met up in the Resort's bar.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Myao asked.  
  
"I'm planning a collab MT." Eunbi proposed.  
  
"I mean, the events would be less chaotic and stuff, don't you think?" added Sae.  
  
"You want to have a collab MT instead? I already planned the events though." Nako looked at Eunbi.  
  
"I figured it would be more fun if our organizations join, it would be more fun." Eunbi smiled professionally at Nako. "And besides…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a good way to make those two reconcile, don't you think?"  
  
"You have yourself a deal then." Affirmed Nako after a few seconds of reconsideration.  
  
"Hey! Why are you guys leaving me out of this?!" Myao then butted in.  
  
"Because I planned the MT." said Nako.  
  
"Because she planned the MT." repeated Eunbi.  
  
"Fine. I'll announce it. Don't make your plans obvious, alright? Let's make a joint event on Pavilion A later."  
  
"So why are we here again?" asked Juri.  
  
"Audience impact, I guess?" Miyu answered, snickering.  
  
"Pres really got us there, Sae." Sian looked at Sae.  
  
"As always. But we're actually saving a few million Won here. The President is actually cost cutting if you look at it." Sae replied as she checked their budget.  
  
"As expected of Accounting Students. You guys are saving us a lot here as well." Myao smiled at Eunbi.  
  
"Yeah. I figured out that since we're in the same place at the same time, why not save money?"  
  
***  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon the students in both courses are seated inside the pavilion. The Computer Science students were in the left while the Accountancy Students were seated on the right. The Presidents of both courses were standing in front of the lectern, said their greetings and began their speeches.  
  
"And now that we're all here, both of us have announcements to make." Myao said as she viewed the paper on the lectern. "Since both courses are here and all, both Presidents were thinking to mix our events instead."  
  
Groans could be heard all around the pavilion.  
  
"Aww, come on! It's good that the two courses will bond, right? Who knows? Some of you might shift to the other and vice versa!" Myao added.  
  
Nako palm met her face upon hearing the President's joke. _'Ugh, why did they even vote for her? They should've voted for a more deserving candidate like Gyuri.'_  
  
Still, groans could be heard after Myao's statement. Eunbi knew it was the time for her to step in.  
  
"All of you know how important this MT is to everyone, especially to us, the seniors. However, both parties thought it would be a good idea to build friendship and camaraderie between the Departments since we both share the stress of handling these logically challenging courses, as well as promoting good will to more students in the student body. What good is it to be only friends with your sunbaes and hoobaes from the same course? With this joint MT, both courses could build good relationships with each other. Who knows? Maybe some of you end up working together. Don't you think so, everyone?"  
  
Whispers of agreement were heard all over the room.  
  
"As expected from the Student Council President."  
  
"Man, I wish she was our President instead. Why did we vote for Miho-sunbae again?"  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Myao retorted.  
  
"Furthermore, we can save a lot of money by combining our events, making your future required contributions lighter and your future events better. What do you think? It's worth the opportunity, isn't it?" Eunbi added as she smiled to the student body.  
  
"She's right!"  
  
"Aww man, they better ask for a smaller contribution this semester or I'll flip."  
  
"That's Eunbi-sunbae for you. She's really good at planning."  
  
Praises could be heard in the pavilion this time.  
  
Yena then remembered something after hearing the students praising Eunbi's speech. Reminisced the time when they once went on a date.  
  
Yena held Eunbi's hand as they walked. The mall was just a walking distance from Eunbi's, Yena offered her car but Eunbi declined the offer, saying it was more romantic and it could save more money.  
  
"Don't you want to take the car instead? I don't want you to get tired." Yena insisted looking at Eunbi.  
  
"No, it's alright, Yena. Don't you think it's more romantic if we walked together?" Eunbi smiled at Yena. This made Yena's heart flutter.  
  
"O-oh… If you say so…" Yena scratched the back of her neck. This made Eunbi chuckle.  
  
"You're so cute when you get flustered, Yena!" Eunbi stopped in her tracks to pinch Yena's cheeks.  
  
"Eunbi-yah… I'm not a kid anymore…" Yena pouted and avoided Eunbi’s stare.  
  
Eunbi removed her hands from Yena's cheeks and leaned closer, the distance between her face and Yena's diminishing every second until the distance was only several inches.  
  
"Then would my grown up girlfriend kiss me?"  
  
"Aigoo…! Stop teasing me…!" Yena walked ahead of Eunbi.  
  
Eunbi chuckled.  
  
"Yena! Wait for me!" Eunbi ran to catch up with Yena and when she did, their hands slowly intertwined. "I'm sorry for teasing you. You'll forgive me, right?" Eunbi looked at Yena.  
  
Yena just nodded while blushing.  
  
"You're so cute, Yena." Eunbi said as two continued walking. "Yena." Eunbi said the girl's name out of the blue.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's get married in the future." Eunbi was smiling.  
  
This made Yena blush more.  
  
"In the future, huh…? I guess I'll marry you then." Yena said, looking away.  
  
"Ah! Don't look away when you say that!"  
  
Yena's mind returned to the present, where she was alone and she felt miserable.  
  
"Future, huh?" Yena smiled bitterly. Chaewon and Minju went to the ladies' room and thus she was only with Yujin on their chairs. Sakura was the Representative of the juniors of her year level so she was helping with the Preparations together with Nako, Sae, and Sian. Yujin saw the sadness on Yena's smile and patted her back. She knew that Yena was still thinking about Eunbi.  
  
"That's why you have to get Yuri-sunbae back.” she whispered to Yena.  
  
"I don't know, Yujin." Yena looked on the ground. "I don't really think the plan's going to work."  
  
"Trust me. It will." Yujin smiled at Yena.  
  
Yena smiled back bitterly.  
  
Nako then went forward to announce the groupings. Sakura was chuckling behind Nako, making the small girl annoyed which prompted her to elbow Sakura. The act made Sakura wince a little.  
  
 _"That was my kidney…!"_ Sakura mouthed.  
  
Nako elbowed her once more.  
  
 _"Ouch!"_ Sakura mouthed.  
  
Nako moved to the lectern and stepped on the platform to make herself appear higher. She announced the groupings which were too obvious to a certain few that they laughed almost immediately.  
  
Yujin was in the same group with Wonyoung. Minju and Chaewon ended up in the same group. Hyewon and Hiichan ended up as teammates and in an obvious twist of fate, or more like, grouping mishap, Yuri and Yena ended up in the same group.  
  
Eunbi, Nako, Chaeyeon, and Sakura were officers and thus were excluded from the groupings. Except for the checkpoints for the Amazing Race event every course has on their MTs. Eunbi and Nako were paired for one checkpoint and Chaeyeon and Sakura on another.  
  
After the announcement of the groupings, Chaeyeon went to the lectern.  
  
"Now that the groupings had been announced, you may go to your teammates and get to know each other as well as decide your group names. We will be giving the materials for your group logo in a while."  
  
Everyone went to their teams. Hyewon didn't want to leave Yuri but Hiichan dragged her away to their teams. Hyewon however, managed to run away from Hiichan and ran back to Yuri.  
  
"Are you going to be alright with her around?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Yuri smiled.  
  
"Just tell me if she bothers you. I'll run over a puddle for you." Hyewon tried to make her laugh.  
  
"A puddle? So that's my value to you as a friend?" Yuri chuckled. "Anyway, go to your team. I'll go to mine now." Yuri started walking to her group.  
  
 _'As a friend, huh?'_ Hyewon thought.  
  
As Yuri walked to the direction of her group, she immediately saw Yena's back who was busy typing on a laptop, she tried reading the lips of her groupmates and it only looked like they're all complaining about Yena's lack of care for the event. After sighing deeply Yuri went next to them.  
  
"Ah, aren't you Jo Yuri-san?" A beaver-looking girl whose nametag spelt 'Kato Yuka' asked her.  
  
"Ah, you're one of my sunbaes from Accounting, right?" Yuri smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. Let's do our best, alright?" Yuri nodded in response. Yuka quickly gave a glance on their other groupmates. "Care to introduce yourselves?"  
  
"I'm Kim Choyeon. Freshman from ComSci's 2nd block. It will be a short vacation but let's do our best." The girl's intense gaze made them quite scared of her.  
  
"Motomura Aoi. Junior from ComSci's 2nd block. Let's do our best." Her sweet smile and height made her look like a freshman. Aoi then looked around her. "Oh, Sakura's not around anymore. Good. I'll spill some sweet secrets about her later as we go along--" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt an intense glare from the stage.  
  
"If you plan to tell them about that again, I will make sure to deport you back to Japan right this instant, Motomura." Sakura's intense gaze sent chills to Aoi's spine.  
  
"I WASN'T TELLING THEM ANYTHING YET, DANG IT!" Aoi shouted back from her position.  
  
Sakura sighed upon hearing her response.  
  
After their brief exchange, Aoi looked at the person typing on her laptop. Aoi sighed.  
  
"Introduce yourself, kouhai."  
  
Yena stopped typing.  
  
"Choi Yena. 1st block. Sophomore. Computer Science. Nice meeting all of you." Yena avoided looking at Yuri and went back to typing.  
  
Aoi looked at Yena and Yuri. She then elbowed Choyeon a bit.  
  
"Yes, sunbae?"  
  
 _"These two sure are stiff. Want in in my plan?"_ Aoi whispered.  
  
 _"Oh…! They're that couple, right? I so want in on this…!"_ Choyeon whispered back.  
  
 _"Sure, sure. Contact the beaver."_ Aoi's malicious grin could be seen by Sakura from the stage.  
  
 _'What the heck is this midget planning again?'_ Sakura sighed.  
  
Aoi was a known troublemaker in their block. She was good at out-of-the-box solutions, no matter how impractical and dangerous some were; and her antics were not limited to annoying the professors, she also annoys Sakura and teaches her kouhais several things that might get them into trouble.  
  
Choyeon tapped Uuka's shoulder and whispered Aoi’s idea. Yuri felt awkward, the sitting arrangement Aoi and Uuka next at each side of Choyeon, only left one spot free. And that was beside Yena. It has been a few since they were in the pavilion and Yuri was starting to feeling cold, her clothing choice wasn’t warm at all, suddenly she felt something cover her back. Yena removed her Computer Science Major's P.E. Jacket and placed it on Yuri.  
  
"Thanks." Yuri muttered without looking at her. She accepted Yena's act of kindness to avoid her teammates from thinking they had an issue or something similar to it. _'She's probably doing it so I'll forgive her. No worries. I'll return the jacket later.'_ She thought.  
  
Yena didn't bat an eye and continued typing.  
  
Hyewon saw what happened from afar when she and Hiichan were on their way back from the restroom. A frown formed which was immediately noticed by Hitomi. Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Did you tell her already?" she whispered on Hyewon who was still busy looking at Yuri.  
  
"Huh? What did you say again?" Hyewon was too preoccupied with Yuri that she didn't hear what Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi just stared at Hyewon and sighed again.  
  
"Did you confess already?" she repeated.  
  
"How long did you know about this, Hiichan?"  
  
"You're too obvious." Hitomi smiled at her. "So did you?"  
  
"Nah. I plan to confess soon though." Hyewon looked at the ground. "I know I'll be rejected anyway but I just can't help but fall for her."  
  
Hitomi patted her back.  
  
"I wish you the best." Hitomi then smiled at her. "Let's go back?"  
  
Hyewon nodded and followed Hitomi back to their group.  
  
***  
  
Eunbi was on her way to the restroom when she heard several girls gossiping inside.  
  
"Hey, did you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Err… That the Pres's girlfriend might be going out with some blockmate of hers?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aww… Poor her. She's already too perfect and the rascal is still fooling around with another girl?"  
  
Eunbi entered the restroom, making her presence known. The girls immediately kept silent. She made her business quick and upon leaving, she stayed for a few seconds to hear them.  
  
"Do you think she heard us?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Eunbi walked back to the stage. In her mind repeated the words she just heard. _'No. Chaewon can't do it to me. She made it clear that she loves me. I have to trust her.'_ She thought as she looked at Chaewon who was trying to lead her group. Chaewon looked at Eunbi and their gazes happened to meet. Chaewon smiled and the gesture was replied. _‘I might be thinking too much. I can trust you, right Chaewon?'_ Chaewon winked at her which made her smile. The subject of her affection then went back to planning with her teammates.  
  
Sakura went to the lectern to announce something.  
  
"The first part of the Amazing Race will be today. Today's festivities will be composed of Rappelling and Rock Climbing. Bring your sporty pals to the test! The first event will happen after an hour and a half. May the festivities be in your favor." She stepped away from the lectern and watched the teams with obviously non-athletic people groan.  
  
In Yujin's team, she was voted as the leader even though she was one of the freshmen. Her aura as well as her evident leadership and negotiating skills made everyone vote her for the position.  
  
"So, anyone who can do one or both? Or would like to try it?" Yujin smiled on her teammates.  
  
"Ugh. I'm not really athletic to do this? Can I just help with the Amazing Race tomorrow?" Wonyoung wanted to leave. Her team consisted of both of them as freshmen and the rest were 2 seniors, and 1 Junior.  
  
Mogi Shinobu a senior from Accountancy then raised her hand. She was a normal student who doesn't top nor fail her tests, her excellence lies in Physical Education subjects.  
  
"Uhm… I'm good at both."  
  
Yujin beamed.  
  
"Great! We only need another one! It says here we need at least 3 to clear both tasks!"  
  
Another senior but from Computer Science this time, Wang Ke, raised her hand.  
  
"I can do rock climbing." Wang Ke came from China. She was labelled a nerd by other students due to her maintaining a GPA of 4.5.  
  
"Good!" Yujin looked at the rest of the girls. "Any takers for the last slot in Rappelling?"  
  
Nobody raised their hands.  
  
Yujin sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick a random member then." She took her iPad and went to a name randomizer. The names she encoded were Jang Wonyoung and the junior from Computer Science, Alex Christine. She clicked the 'Ok' button and Jang Wonyoung's name appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Alright. Jang Wonyoung-ssi will join Mogi and I on the Rappelling one. Let's do our best, Wonyoung!" Yujin smiled.  
  
"Do I have the right to say no?" Wonyoung pleaded.  
  
"No." Yujin answered almost instantaneously. "Come on, don't worry. I'll go first and make sure you guys can go down safely." Her smile emanated the sun. Yujin has been selected for the leadership position in a lot of MTs and thus was used to the role. "I promise you I'll be there when you go down later. I'll catch you if anything happens. So let's do our best?" Yujin's signature smile followed afterwards.  
  
Wonyoung felt something glow inside her and she couldn't explain it. _'Is she really that person who acts like some dog in front of her friends? She seems different.'_ She looked away and nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best to not cause you trouble."  
  
Alex Christine's groan could be heard in the background.  
  
"Ahn Yujin's player skills are passive skills, no?"  
  
Wang Ke just sighed.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot about her in the Department as well but never knew she had Charisma EX+ as a passive skill. It's like having FBO Merlin cast the skill permanently in real life."  
  
Mogi then joined the two.  
  
"Ooh, FBO. Korean Server?" She chuckled.  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Global."  
  
"I'm JP server."  
  
"Let's plan our tactics, shall we?" Yujin cut the three off.  
  
"Fine, fine." Mogi raised both of her hands slightly.  
  
"If we manage to finish within the top 5, I'll treat you guys." Yujin smiled at all of them.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about." Mogi said as all of them stretched for the next event.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Wang Ke looked at the American.  
  
"I aced all of my math subjects. For sure, I'll be a great help for tomorrow's coordinate plotting." the American said as a matter-of-factly. True enough, her math subjects were considerably higher than her other subjects. And she also joins Math quizbees every year in their Department.  
  
"Great! I'm not really good at Maths so I'll need you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Leave the problems to me. We'll get that bread."  
  
Meanwhile, in Chaewon's group, everyone seemed to have arrived at an early conclusion that Minju is only capable of solving math problems.  
  
"I'm really sorry, guys. I'm not athletic so I'll only weigh you down today." Minju frowned.  
  
This made Chaewon sigh. She proceeded to cup her face and stare into her eyes.  
  
"I'll do the rappelling and rock climbing today. You're one of the finalists in our year for the Quiz bee this year, right? Then tomorrow's event will be great for you." Chaewon then looked at her other teammates. "No problems, right?"  
  
Her groupmates; Hong Yeji, a freshman from Computer Science, Huh Yunjin, a Sophomore from Accounting, and Natsumi Matsuoka, a senior from Accounting.  
  
"Aww~ It's alright! Just cheer for us today!" Natsumi smiled at her. She chose to do Rappelling.  
  
"No worries. I wanted to do both again anyway." Yunjin patted her head.  
  
"It's alright, sunbae. You can count on us to finish this." Yeji patted her back.  
  
"See? We're good with it so cheer up." Chaewon's charming smile melted all her worries.  
  
Minju's cheeks flushed red as she nodded.  
  
"Then we're good! Let's do our best!"  
  
"OOH~!" All of them cheered in unison.  
  
In Hyewon and Hiichan's group, they were all quite athletic to a certain degree and thus had no problems. However, they had an underlying issue.  
  
"I want to try all of them!" Matsui Jurina, a senior from Computer Science, exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! We want dibs on the events too!" Shiroma Miru, a maniac for acrophobia-inducing rides and is currently a Junior in Accounting, pouted.  
  
"Either you split the events evenly in the group or I'll flip." Wang Yiren, a sophomore from Computer Science, sighed.  
  
"Senpais, please calm down. Wang Yiren-san is right. We can split it among ourselves and that way, no one will fight over an event, right?" Hitomi smiled at all of them. She was the least likely to be chosen the leader but had to step in since all of them were bickering about the events.  
  
Hyewon went to get a piece of paper and wrote their names on it. "We're only five. One can get both events."  
  
Hiichan pouted at Hyewon. _"You shouldn't have said that!"_ The 3 athletes continued bickering once more.  
  
Hyewon wrote the next event several spaces away from the words 'Rappelling and Rock Climbing'.  
  
Hiichan then had an idea.  
  
"H-hear this!" All three of them looked at the freshman. "The Amazing Race tomorrow only needs 2 people, and one person can repeat one event later. The 2 others that cannot repeat will be the representatives for the main event tomorrow, yes?" Hitomi's uneasy smile did not hide the fact that she wanted them to stop bickering and actually cooperate for the event.  
  
"Oh! Good idea!"  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
 _'Thank goodness, I managed to get them to agree.'_  
  
Hyewon only gave her a thumbs up which made her feel weirded out.  
  
Several arguments and Intra-group Janken Tournaments later, Hyewon's paper finally contained the following:  
  
'Rock Climbing  
-Jurina  
-Hyewon  
-Yiren  
  
Rappelling  
-Hitomi  
-Miru  
-Jurina'  
  
***  
  
The teams were now positioned between two towers: One for Rappelling and One for Rock Climbing. The towers were surrounded by short grass, and beside the Rappelling Towers were several mattresses which were probably their way as a countermeasure if things didn’t go as planned.

While waiting for their turn, Yuri then remembered something.  
  
"Sunbae, who among us are going to try those?"  
  
Aoi gulped. _'Oh shit! I forgot about that!'_  
  
"A-ah… W-well…" That was when she felt two arms in between her own two arms. "U-uuka, Choyeon! W-what are you doing!?" The mentioned girls were dragging Aoi to the tower for Rappelling.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuri-chan. We have this in the bag." Uuka gave her signature beaver smile at the two.  
  
"Yeap. Aoi-sunbae told us she wanted to try these so go for the events tomorrow instead." Choyeon smiled at them as well.  
  
"Let go of me! I never agreed to this!" Aoi protested.  
  
"Here we go again. You told us you wanted to try it yourself too."  
  
"¡NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sakura could be seen laughing behind the desk for the Officers in the event. Chaeyeon only looked at her with a confused smile.  
  
Several minutes later, Aoi could be seen with almost dead eyes while she was being dragged by the two of them to the Rock Climbing Tower. Meanwhile, it was Jang Wonyoung's turn to go down the Rappelling Tower. She could see Yujin down on the ground, waiting for her.  
  
"Wonyoung, fighting!" Yujin cheered.  
  
Wonyoung could only look at her as she turned her back and positioned herself to descend as the instructor on the top of the tower told her so. She slowly descended, whilst hearing Yujin cheering for her. The moment she was a several feet away from the ground, she felt a pair of hands catch her before she could get to the ground.  
  
"I told you I'll be here." Yujin's confident smile made her bite her lower lip slightly.  
  
Alex Christine elbowed Wang Ke upon seeing it.  
  
"How many days are you betting on them?"  
  
Wang Ke dismissed Alex Christine's bet.  
  
"It's not good to bet on people. Who knows? They might make it to the end."  
  
"I agree with her." Mogi said she passed her ropes to Wang Ke.  
  
***  
  
It was Hiichan's turn to descend from the tower. She turned her back and started descending. She was more than halfway down when she felt the rope above giving in to gravity. She felt herself falling. She thought she was done for when she felt a pair of arms trying to slow her fall. She opened her eyes to see a redhead catching her.  
  
"A-are you alright?" Chaewon asked worryingly under Hitomi who only managed to nod as their eyes met. "You're not hurt anywhere?"  
  
"U-un…" Hitomi answered, her eyes still looking at her savior.  
  
Yujin witness everything and was wondering what that was about. Chaewon was busy giving water to her teammates when she suddenly dropped everything to run to catch Hitomi. Chaewon was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'll… I'll take you to the clinic." Chaewon stood up, carrying Hitomi, and started walk to the clinic. The sea of students parted to make way for her.  
  
Yunjin, Yeji, and Nattsu looked at each other, bewildered as to what just happened. Minju could only look.  
  
"Whoa… Isn't that the Pres's girlfriend?"  
  
"Now she's actually kind, huh?"  
  
"Or is the girl one of her sidechicks?"  
  
Eunbi heard every single one of them. She thought she already felt fine earlier but when she saw Chaewon looking concerned over one of her hoobae she couldn’t stop her own insecurities from surfacing again. _'No Eunbi. She's only being kind. Yeah, that's it. She's just being her kind self. But why? Hitomi-ssi is just Yuri-ssi's friend.'_ A lot of questions flocked her mind. She's seen Minju cling a lot on her and she understood it because they were friends but this was a new.  
  
She stood from her seat and followed the pair, leaving Nako to look at the two towers that are now being shut down to avoid further accidents.

***

  
“I'm fine. You can put me down, unnie." Hitomi felt her cheeks get warm, it didn’t help that Chaewon had a really worried and caring look.  
  
"No. You need to go to the clinic, Hitomi."  
  
"I'm… I'm fine, really. I don't need to go there."  
  
Eunbi was hiding behind bushes, still had her doubts and the way Hitomi and Chaewon were acting was a bit suspicious. _'Why does Chaewon care so much for Hitomi?'_  
  
Chaewon tried to calm herself down and stopped as a frown appeared in her features.  
  
“I almost had a heart attack there, you know. You better go with me to the clinic to have yourself checked for injuries."  
  
"You're pushing your choices on me again. I thought we already talked about this.” Hitomi stated firmly.  
  
"This is different, Hitomi. You could've been in a serious injury if I didn't catch you."  
  
"There are OTHER people who could catch me, thank you very much."  
  
Chaewon didn't understand her cold behavior. They were childhood friends, hanging around a lot with each other when both families had business reunions in Japan. When she found out Hitomi was going to Korea, she was overjoyed to meet her again but Hitomi never approached her and even pretended to not know her around Yuri.  
  
Her last words kind of packed a punch on her but she was determined to make sure she makes it to the clinic.  
  
“I was still the one to catch you." she muttered.  
  
Hitomi was taken aback by the hurt tone she heard, but it couldn’t be, Chaewon always acted like this whenever she was interested in another girl; _'This isn’t special to you, Hitomi.'_ she thought.  
  
Eunbi couldn't help but wonder what was going between the two.  
  
"Why do you care this much for me?" Hitomi knew it was a silly question but it was the only thing she could think of.

  
Chaewon gulped, she could feel Hitomi’s weight, lifted her a bit, in an attempt to ease some of the effort she was doing by carrying her. Her grip also tightened, that question was too much, she wanted to tell her but it was obvious Hiichan didn’t feel the same.  
  
“Because...” Chaewon looked at Hiichan. “Because...”  
  
"Because what?" Hitomi was waiting for her answer. She already expected her usual answer but at the back of her mind, she was expecting something else.  
  
"Because you're my…" Chaewon looked away whilst biting her lower lip.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"… Friend."  
  
Hitomi knew it would be her reply. A smile then appeared on her lips.  
  
"I can go to the clinic myself, Chaewonie. Go back to your teammates."  
  
"No can do."  
  
Upon hearing Chaewon saying the word 'friend', Eunbi's worries vanished. _'So they were friends before this? I see.'_ Eunbi walked back to her post, making a mental note to ask Chaewon about it.  
  
"You could at least drop me down. I can walk by myself, y'know?"  
  
"I won't let you run away, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi's heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. Nevertheless, she tried redeeming herself.  
  
"I'm not running away." she pouted.  
  
"If you manage to be good while on our way to the clinic, I'll buy you some bread."  
  
"I'm not 5 to be persuaded by that."  
  
Unknown to them, Minju was also hiding, looking at them. She felt kind of jealous but she paid no mind as she heard that they were just friends.  
  
***  
  
The events for the day concluded and most of the students went back to their rooms. Some, however, were still hanging around on their friends' rooms. Yena's room was one of those rooms. Eunbi came to hang out with them. They were talking about what happened to their teams when Yujin remembered what happened earlier.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's the thing between you and Hiichan?" the freshman asked Chaewon.  
  
Chaewon just smiled at her.  
  
"Well, it's a small reunion between childhood friends."  
  
"Oh. So that's why you looked concerned." Minju answered as she opened her can of beer.  
  
Chaewon grabbed the can from Minju and drank a bit.  
  
"No beer for you. You can barely hold your alcohol, Minju."  
  
Eunbi grabbed the can from her girlfriend but for a different purpose.  
  
"I already told you about the 'No drinking rule', right?"  
  
An uneasy smile surfaced on Chaewon's lips.  
  
"A-cha, I thought I'd be able to slip past you, Eunbi."  
  
"You wish." Eunbi drained the contents of the beer in the toilet and dropped the can on the trash bin. She immediately went back to Chaewon's bed and cuddled the redhead who had just taken her shower several minutes ago.  
  
"You better not fall asleep, Eunbi. Remember, Sian-san also likes sneaking alcohol in." Sakura looked at the couple that has been flexing their relationship on them.  
  
"Ah, that? I already flushed every liquid she has down the drain when she went out of the room this morning. She can't drink any of those now." Eunbi laid her head on Chaewon's shoulder this time.  
  
Suddenly, a voice could be heard from one of the faraway rooms. "EUNBI, HOW DARE YOU FLUSH MY GIN DOWN THE DRAIN!"  
  
The whole group burst into laughter upon hearing Sian's disgruntled voice.  
  
A couple of hours after they've fallen asleep and Eunbi had returned to her room, everyone except one had fallen asleep. Minju looked sorrowfully at the redhead next to her.  
  
 _"Just how many girls do I have to fight for your affection, Chaewon-ah? Would you even leave her for me?"_ Minju wrapped her arms around Chaewon's waist. The redhead who was sleeping turned to her side, now facing her. _"I love you, Chaewon-ah."_ She used her left hand to cup Chaewon's cheek and as she leaned in for a kiss, she stopped in the middle and it made the girl's cheeks flush red. With their faces several inches from each other, she finally fell asleep.


	5. Doubts

The next morning came and Yuri woke up from her slumber when she heard the voice of the girl she shares the bed with. She opened her eyes, only to see that she was hugging Hyewon who was also facing her.  
  
"Finally, you woke up." Hyewon's serene smile greeted her.  
  
"Morning, Hyewonie." Said Yuri rubbing her eyes.  
  
Both girls then heard Hitomi's exasperated tone.  
  
"Wonyoungie! For the love of mine, please wake up!"  
  
Yunjin woke up from Hiichan's calls instead.  
  
"Morning, guys."  
  
"Morning." Yuri and Hyewon said in unison.  
  
"Where's Miu?" The door to the toilet then opened.  
  
"Morning." Miu greeted.  
  
"Morning." The three of them greeted with Hitomi's attempts to wake up Wonyoung in the background.  
  
Hyewon eyed Yuri.  
  
"Are you going to be fine today? I heard you're paired with her for the Amazing Race later."  
  
Yuri curved her lips upward slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. I heard that Motomura-sunbaenim will give us directions later."  
  
 _'Motomura-sunbaenim? Where did I hear that name before?'_ Miu thought trying to remember where she heard the name before.  
  
Each of them other than Hiichan, Miu, and Wonyoung took turns using the bathroom. After Wonyoung had gotten up, Hiichan made her rush to the bathroom.  
  
Yunjin shot a glance at Hiichan.  
  
"Hiichan, I'm hungry. May I go ahead of you guys?"  
  
"Me too." Miu seconded.  
  
"Sure. I'll just wait for Wonyoung to finish her bath then the two of us can go together." Hitomi smiled at them.  
  
"Are you sure? We can wait for you, Hiichan." Hyewon tilted her head.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, we'll go ahead." Yunjin threw her the room keys as she and her other 3 roommates went out.  
  
***  
  
It was 9 o'clock in the morning and in one of the Resort's Event Halls, breakfast was being served. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, rice, and bread. On the table of Yena's circle of friends, Yujin was busy wolfing down her meal until Minju herself got annoyed and had to give her a light slap on the shoulder with the back of her hand.  
  
"Eat and chew them properly, Yujin."  
  
"Aww, sorry." Yujin ate her breakfast slowly this time.  
  
Eunbi sat next to Chaewon and was feeding her once more.  
  
"Aww, come on, Eunbi. I can feed myself." Chaewon pouted.  
  
Eunbi kissed Chaewon on her right cheek.  
  
"Take that as a bribe for you to allow me to feed you." she smiled at the younger one.  
  
Chaewon blushed after the kiss. Eunbi's left hand found its way around Chaewon's right hand, she felt pain on her arm but hid it carefully, wary that Eunbi would notice. She wore her Computer Science jacket for this purpose. Even though she managed to pull off catching Hitomi yesterday, she actually strained her muscles in the process and now, she's suffering from the effects.  
  
"Fine. I'll be selfish and would like to ask you to feed me using those chopsticks as well." Eunbi agreed to her selfishness. Little does she know that Chaewon was avoiding to use her hand a lot that day.  
  
Meanwhile, on the table for Yuri's circle of friends, Hitomi can't help but observe that Wonyoung's eyes had been drifting somewhere outside their table. She looked at the direction of Wonyoung's gaze and found Ahn Yujin eating her breakfast, albeit in a civilized manner. This made Hitomi tease her.  
  
"Mhmm… Someone's having a crush here."  
  
"I-it's not a crush. I just… Well, I was just shocked that she acted like a different person yesterday." Wonyoung retorted as she looked at Hiichan and back at Yujin. Yujin noticed her gaze and waved back at her. With her meek smile, she returned the greeting and waved back slightly. She then tried changing their topic. "A-anyway, what was with you and Kim-sunbae yesterday?"  
  
Hitomi suddenly rose from her seat.  
  
"I-I think I need a second round." She stuttered and then ran back to the buffet.  
  
"That girl never asks for a second round. Is the food that good?" Miu's jaw dropped upon hearing those words.  
  
"More like avoiding Wonyoung's question if you ask me." Yunjin answered and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I hope she's not entangled in some affair or something." Wonyoung's eyes followed Hitomi's movements. "She told me on our first Dean's assembly that she wanted to become someone like Kwon-sunbaenim so this might be a big problem if she was."  
  
Nako butted in.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's not good to gossip but I remember that those two became official several weeks after the assembly."  
  
"Oof. The tea." Hyewon muttered.  
  
"Think it's related to that?" asked Yuri.  
  
"Nah, I doubt it." Nako answered. "Who would go for the President just because she heard some girl she liked wanted to become like her?" she added. "That is absolute madness, if you ask me."  
  
"Not even I would do that." Hyewon murmured. "Why go for the President when I can go for Hitomi myself?" she added.  
  
 _'Ahh… Hyewon logic.'_ all of them thought.  
  
***  
  
It was an hour before the Amazing Race's main event which involved coordinate plotting began. Chaewon and Minju went to their group, meeting for their strategy as well as trying to solve the math problems presented to them. Their hands were intertwined. Chaewon has been ignoring the pain for a while now.  
  
In less than 30 minutes, Minju managed to solve for the questions due to her loving all of her Math subjects, making Chaewon smile.  
  
"That's my smart Minju." Chaewon patted Minju's head with her left hand.  
  
From afar, Eunbi seeing it made her thought it was natural but on the back of her mind something was bothering her. _'It's natural. They're best friends. What are you even thinking of, Eunbi?'_ While Eunbi was looking at Chaewon, Yena was with her group, looking at her as well. Aoi, who noticed Yena looking at the senior, rolled her eyes. _'Is she still into her? Maybe she and Yuri-chan broke up because of that-- Nah. I doubt it. She seemed sincere when she was trying to apologize to Yuri in school though.'_ Aoi thought. She then decided to gather their attention, not noticing a certain officer who has been watching her every move.  
  
"Okay, guys. I'm going to tell you some hot news about our Miyawaki Sakura-chan."  
  
She was successful at the attempt, all eyes were now on her. However, her groupmates suddenly gulped, she paid no heed and went on, thinking that they're just that interested on her information.  
  
"She's actually--"  
  
Before she could continue, she was cut off when a hand covered her mouth abruptly. She started sweating bullets, praying to all the Gods she had back home that the person owning the hand wasn't the person she's thinking of.  
  
"She's actually leaving to take a quick break right now and won't be back until the start of the Amazing Race. You can solve those problems yourselves, I doubt it's beyond High School level." the voice of a familiar person was heard by the group from behind their leader.  
  
Unfortunately, the voice was owned by the person Aoi was least prepared to meet. Sakura started dragging Aoi away from the group as the group felt weirded out by the recent development. They saw fear in Aoi's eyes as the darkness that was Sakura dragged her away to somewhere they have no idea about. They then started solving the problems that indeed were High School level but Geometry problems were quite hard for them. Both majors in their group hadn't touched their Geometry ever since their, well, High School days.  
  
"Geometry? More like Geomecry." Uuka muttered. "And I thought me being a Junior would help due to me taking more Math Subjects." she added.  
  
Yuri patted her back.  
  
"It's alright, sunbae. We'll get by somehow."  
  
"It's GeomeDIE, Sunbae." said Choyeon.  
  
"GeomeBYE." Uuka joked back.  
  
In Hyewon's group, they had little to no problems, thanks to Yiren acing her Geometry back in Yuehua Institute of Technology. As weird as it sounds, Yiren's original plan was to take Engineering but had to change plans because Yuehua doesn't have an Engineering course. Still, she loved Math more than her other subjects and loved coding as well and thus chose Computer Science.  
  
"Piece of cake." Yiren placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached for her ballpen. Her pen started moving and everything she wrote seemed like alien language to the rest of the group. Several minutes later, everything has been answered. "Done." Yiren sighed as Jurina hugged her.  
  
"Yiren-chan, you're amazing!" Jurina rubbed her cheeks unto Yiren's, Yiren was anything but happy for her space was being invaded.  
  
Meanwhile, in Yujin's group, Alex Christine and Wonyoung were busy solving the problems while Yujin and her other teammates watched in awe. Wonyoung was having problems seeing the paper as her hair was getting in the way, reached to the pocket of her pants, pulled a rubber band, and proceeded to arrange her hair into a ponytail. Yujin found the act cute.  
  
Wonyoung noticed Yujin looking at her and thought something was amiss.  
  
"Uhm, is there a problem?"  
  
Yujin shook her head and blinked her eyes.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Don't worry about me. You just… Looked cute. That's all." Her reply was followed by a goofy smile. Wonyoung's cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"I-I'll go back to solving." She shied away from Yujin's eyes.  
  
"I smell love." Alex Christine muttered while solving the last problem on her end. "I'm already done with mine. I can help you with half of those." She looked at Wonyoung whose cheeks were still rose-colored.  
  
"T-thanks, Sunbae." was the only thing she could manage to mutter.  
  
"Don't mention it." Alex Christine replied as she took the bottom half of the papers.  
  
Half an hour later, Aoi could be seen running away from behind the stage, fear evident in her facial expressions.  
  
"Help! She's planning to kill me!" Aoi screamed, running away as she pointed at Sakura who feigned innocence.  
  
"I don't know what she's saying~" Sakura replied, dragging Aoi back to where they came from.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aoi's bloodcurdling scream echoed in the pavilion.  
  
***  
  
It was time for the Amazing Race's main event and the results of their blood, sweat, and tears on solving the equations would prove if they were good enough or not. Most teams pretty much looked confident with their answers. Yuri's team, however, did not. Aoi had just gone back from whence she was dragged by her blockmate and now had come to see the results of the team's hard work. When Aoi looked at the solutions both hands went up to her face in disappointment and after several seconds of silence later, she muttered.  
  
"What the heck is this?"  
  
"That's the only thing we could do. We do not have Geometry in College." replied Uuka who immediately rolled her eyes.  
  
Aoi sighed.  
  
"Well, we still have the next year-- Oh. Never mind. Anyway, let's get whatever we can." She smiled at them. "I'll try solving these so send Yena and Yuri on their way and I'll try giving them answers on the fly."  
  
Choyeon nodded.  
  
Thus, Yena and Yuri went on their way with the probably incorrect coordinates in hand and tried searching for the checkpoints. This was the only time they held hands after their supposed fake break-up. Rather than hold hands of their own volition, they had to hold hands because they were handcuffed. As all pairs took off to find the checkpoints, the other members were left to wait for them in the pavilion. The Cafeteria could be accessed however, as it was just a few walks from the Pavilion. Yujin and the rest of her team hanged around the cafeteria with the leader treating both of the math wizards for solving the problems and making the job of Wang Ke and Mogi easier.  
  
"Thank you, guys. Now, even if we don't win the event, I'm still thankful for your efforts." Yujin beamed at both of them.  
  
“No problem, young one."  
  
The younger, however, was busy with her drink which is a grape flavored Mogu mogu. Yujin looked at what she was drinking.  
“I haven't tried that flavor yet. Would you mind if I drink a bit?"  
  
Wonyoung, who is now looking at Yujin, shook her head whilst sipping her drink.  
  
"Figured out that much." Yujin let out a sigh.  
  
The American then offered her drink in exchange.  
  
"Want mine? It's a mango flavored one, though."  
  
“Thank you!" Yujin happily sipped a bit from the junior's straw.  
  
"Man, you could've just drank from the bottle. Full disclosure, I don't count indirect kisses as actual kisses." Alex muttered haphazardly.  
  
Her words were picked up by the now blushing freshman who was drinking her own.  
  
"What?" Yujin apparently didn't hear her words quite clearly.  
  
Wonyoung stopped sipping hers and stretched her hand making a silent offer.  
  
Yujin tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"What? You don't want it?" Wonyoung pouted angrily.  
  
Yujin's lips curved upwards.  
  
"I don't reject drinks from cute girls." She then leaned forward and sipped from Wonyoung's drink from the straw, looking at the girl as her eyes turn into crescent moons.  
  
"I'm… Outta here." The American walked out of them. "Kids these days are so wild." she muttered on her way out.  
  
Meanwhile, in the public toilet near the Cafeteria, Chaewon was massaging her arm. She groaned in pain. Her jacket was rolled up and her arm was red. She thought no one was going to enter the room due to pavilion having a toilet installed in it as well but she was wrong, Hitomi walked inside with a medical kit on hand.  
  
"Oh, fancy meeting you here." Chaewon quickly hid her arm behind her.  
  
Hitomi sighed as she walked to Chaewon and took the redhead's hand to examine it.  
  
"I knew it…"  
  
Chaewon removed her hand from the girl's grasp.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about that." she said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?!" Hitomi felt tense. She knew it was her fault. "You got this from catching me, didn't you?"  
  
"I… I did not."  
  
"You're still bad at lying, I see." Hitomi laid the box down on the sink, opened the box, and held a cold compress on hand. She proceeded to apply it on the redhead's arm.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I forget everything whenever we're together." Chaewon scratched the back of her neck making Hitomi blush. She accidentally pressed the cold compress a little too hard, the older girl winced in pain.  
  
"That's what you get for saying those lines while I'm tending your injuries." Hitomi's cheeks inflated as she looked away.  
  
Chaewon looked at the girl affectionately.  
  
"I'm really fine, Hitomi. Thank you." Chaewon muttered as she took the compress from the girl. Hitomi looked up, only to be surprised when Chaewon leaned in. She closed her eyes in reflex and felt the taller girl's lips on her right cheek. "I'm going back now. Enjoy your MT." Chaewon then left the room.  
  
Hitomi felt her heart race after the kiss but pinched her cheeks to wake herself up. _"Don't fall for her kisses, Hitomi. You know she's never going to be into you…"_ she muttered as she cleaned up the medical kit and made her way back to the pavilion.  
  
As the toilet went silent, a cubicle’s door fully opened and it revealed the now dejected Student Council President. Witnessing Chaewon kiss the freshman's cheeks, she didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
 _"Chaewon… You idiot…"_  
  
***  
  
Yuri and Yena kept running to find the last checkpoint; Yuri had managed to see several officers and thus they were able to get several stamps on their cards, indicating checkpoints that had been visited. While running around, the two slowly lose their awkwardness with each other, their responses getting longer the more they ask each other for officers the other might've seen.  
  
"How many checkpoints do we have left again? My brain isn't working." Yuri's index finger poked her right temple.  
  
"One more." Yena muttered.  
  
"You think Motomura-sunbaenim already solved it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll call." Yena decided to call their leader.  
  
Several beeps later, the other side picked up.  
  
 _"Hello?"_  
  
"Motomura-sunbae, did you already solve for the last one?" asked Yena.  
  
 _"Ah, yeah. I got the directions here. Listen up."_  
  
The two proceeded to follow the junior's directions.  
  
 _"From the pool, go right, I mean left! Oh shit! Your right is my left, no?"_ Yena's mouth opened slightly in shock from what she was hearing from her sunbae.

  
_'Motomura-sunbae… Has no sense of direction!?'_  
  
On the other side, Uuka’s and Choyeon's voices could be heard.  
  
 _"Are we sure that this midget knows what she's doing?"_ questioned Uuka.  
  
 _"Come on, sunbae. Let's trust Aoi-sunbaenim. She probably knows what she's doing."_ replied Choyeon.  
  
 _"The word you should be cautious of is PROBABLY, y'know?"_ retorted Uuka.  
  
Meanwhile, Miu finally remembered where she heard the junior's name. "Ah! That student who always gets lost around the campus!" she exclaimed, getting Hyewon's and Yunjin's attention.  
  
"What?" both said at the same time.  
  
"Motomura-senpai! Remember?" Miu looked at the both of them.  
  
Anxiety and distress appeared on both of their faces as their eyes widened in shock.  
  
 **"YURI!!!!!"**  
  
***  
  
Several twists and turns later, Yena and Yuri found themselves near the storage rooms of the Resort.  
  
"Are you sure there'll be a checkpoint here, sunbae?" Yena asked.  
  
 _"Yeah, yeah! Oh yeah, I'm almost out of credit. Text me on your way back."_ Aoi had hung up the phone, leaving them to enter the storage rooms by themselves. The two went further inside the storage room, the shelves covering them.  
  
 _"Hey, I don't think there's a checkpoint in here."_ Yuri whispered.  
  
 _"You're only telling me that now?"_ Yena retorted annoyingly.  
  
Both girls heard the door closing. This made them run back to the entrance, only to see it locked.  
  
"Drats, we're locked!" Yena cried.  
  
"I can see that myself, Captain Obvious." Yuri glared at Yena.  
  
"You could suggest things to get us out of here instead of burning me, y'know?" Yena went around to look at any other exits but it was all in vain, furthermore, she was basically dragging the other girl around.  
  
"Ouch, wait for me! We're bound to each other by this handcuffs, you know?" Yuri's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Sorry." Yena muttered apologetically.  
  
An idea suddenly popped up in Yuri's mind.  
  
"Oh! I know! Call Kwon-sunbaenim!"  
  
Yena took out her phone to try Yuri's idea. They thought they were going to be able to go out until the phone died as Yena was going to tap the call button.  
  
"Uhm… The phone died. What do we do now?" Yena looked at Yuri who was unsure herself as to what to do after the easiest way out bailed on them. "You did not bring your phone?" the brunette asked.  
  
"No. I left mine in our room." Yuri answered as she heaved a sigh.  
  
"That sucks."  
  
Everything went silent. Both realized that this was one of the longest conversations they had that whole week. Since they had nothing to talk about anymore other than being trapped in a place where both weren't sure when they would be rescued, the awkward atmosphere took back its place, rendering both mute.  
  
Yuri sat on the floor, resting her head on the cold metal shelf. Yena followed suit, not saying a word.  
  
***  
  
Several hours had passed. Half of the pairs had already gone back, with pairs from Yujin's and Hyewon's teams almost sharing the first place, thanks to Wang Ke's fast penmanship outmaneuvering Yiren's already fast one on the log sheets. Hyewon, Yunjin, Miu, and Hitomi went to what remained of Yuri's group to ask how both were doing. Even Yena's circle went closer due to them already knowing the leader's flaw. Even Sakura was checking up on them.  
  
"Aoi, where are they now?" Sakura glared darts at the black-haired midget.  
  
"Uhm… I don't know?" Aoi gulped.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? DIDN'T YOU GIVE THEM THE DIRECTIONS!?" She began seizing the girl by the collar.  
  
Miu pulled Sakura away, trying to be a mediator between them.  
  
"Calm down, senpai."  
  
"I did but I don't know where they are! Who knows if they took my directions when they weren't on a specific place I told them about?" replied the group leader who was praying for her dear life.  
  
"I knew something was amiss." The beaver sighed.  
  
"So if something happens, Aoi-sunbae will go to jail?" asked the youngest on what remained of their team.  
  
"Aww, shut it. Everything's gonna be fine!" retorted Aoi.  
  
The Stoic Preacher and her partner in the checkpoint happened to pass by, hearing their conversation. They had returned, assuming that the teams that did not make it to their checkpoint just went back to the starting point as a way to admit defeat.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" asked a worried Eunbi.  
  
"I thought they didn't make it to the final checkpoint because of _your_ sense of direction." Nako heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hey!" retorted the leader who is now being surrounded by claimants of the missing persons.  
  
"They seemed fine too a while ago. Talking to each other." Chaeyeon recalled. "I remembered you guys telling me about them breaking up too so their conversation several hours ago sounded too good to be true." she added.  
  
"Ohoh~ I need to know more about this." Yujin was amused.  
  
"This is no time to be amused, Yujin." Minju's lips curled.  
  
"Aww, fuck." muttered Yunjin under her breath.  
  
"That could be happening too as we speak." Sakura said haphazardly, taking in to account how both of them acted several hours ago.  
  
Wonyoung gasped upon hearing the junior's words.  
  
"Yuri-unnie!"  
  
"Oh my, did they run away?" Hitomi looked really worried.  
  
"Yuri's not running away with anyone, just saying." the usually emotionless sophomore replied.  
  
The President then prompted the resort's security to conduct an operation to find them.  
  
***  
  
It was cold in the storage room and both weren't speaking; they were seated in such a way that one of their knees were bent to support their wrists that were cuffed to the other's. Yuri's free hand motioned to keep the shoulder of her cuffed hand warm. Yena wasn't too insensitive to not notice and used the metal shelf as support as she rose a bit and untied the jacket that was wrapped around her waist the whole time. Yuri looked at her only to be surprised when the jacket was given to her.  
  
"Keep yourself warm." Yena muttered.  
  
"What about you?" asked Yuri, still looking at her.  
  
"I'm used to the cold. I'll be fine." replied Yena who was looking anywhere but Yuri.  
  
Yuri looked back at the entrance, waiting for a sign of it opening but it was all for naught. The conversation died there again. After several moments of silence, the brunette decided this was a good time to apologize. Trying to break the ice between them, she opened her mouth slowly.  
  
"That reminds me, I haven't apologized properly, have I?"  
  
The other girl didn't even look at her. It was getting awkward once more.  
  
Yena bowed her head, eyes gloomy.  
  
"I'm… I'm really sorry for saying such insensitive things about your family…" She was suffocating on the words she never knew could come from her own mouth. "A-also… The food was very good. Your family must've taught you well."  
  
Yuri side glanced the brunette. She herself was surprised Yena could even say those words.  
  
"Must be nice to have a good relationship with your family…" Her words echoed in the whole storage room.  
  
Several minutes of silence later, Yuri heaved a sigh. Her companion's last words made her wonder if the girl was close to her own family.  
  
"I guess I'll forgive you." she muttered.  
  
Yena slowly looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Re-really? Thank you." The brunette then remembered something. "Are you really dropping out of your course?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it. I mean… I don't really have the money to support myself for the following semesters. And I don't want to be a burden to my family anymore." the girl replied, resting her head on the other's shoulder.  
  
"I know you just forgave me and all but I have an idea." Yena murmured.  
  
Yuri immediately looked at her.  
  
"You need the money and I need your help with her. Let's make another deal." This made the listener sigh in exasperation. "Y-you can make your own rules this time." she added.  
  
She only looked at the girl who made the proposal. She thought it was preposterous. The other girl then pushed more.  
  
"I really need you…"  
  
The last line made her heart skip a beat.  
  
“F-fine…" Yuri looked away, blushing.  
  
Surprised, Yena hugged her.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky now. I'm busy thinking of my rules." Yuri tried pushing the other away.  
  
Yuri then remembered the offer Yena rejected last week.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've thought of my first rule." The other girl looked at her. "We have to be real friends." a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Of course." Yena smiled back at her. “Anything you ask!”  
  
Yuri can't believe her eyes. The person she's been calling Donald Duck more than 7 days ago is actually smiling at her. It looked charming and innocent. _'So she can smile like this? She looks… No. Abandon that thought, Yuri!'_ She then remembered their current situation.  
  
"Enough of the rule talk, I'll come up with more later. We should be worrying more about our escape because our deal would be meaningless if we end up dying here."  
  
"Oh. Right." Yena answered.  
  
The two stood up and Yuri managed to see something they could use on one of the upper shelves on the second row. She tried reaching for it but her hand kept on missing it. She was too short to reach it.  
  
"I'll help you." said Yena as both of them tried reaching for it this time.  
  
Yena tiptoed more to reach the item on the shelf but as she did so, she lost her balance, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Yena was on top of Yuri. Their cuffed hands weren't helping their case either. The door then opened, with Nako leading the search party.  
  
"The purpose of the MT is for you guys to make up, not make out." Nako glared at them.  
  
Both immediately rose.  
  
"Y-you got it wrong!" Both said at the same time, their faces now red as tomatoes.  
  
***  
  
"What the heck? Oh god, Yena is secretly a top." Chaewon commented. Chaewon and her roommates are currently in the Resort's bar. As promised, she and Minju treat them if they managed to do good. So far, Yujin's team won the events and Yena is officially back with Yuri. Furthermore, Yuri wasn't going to drop from her course anymore.  
  
"Cut it out!" Yena answered, her face was blushing from both embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
Yujin then noticed something.  
  
"Oh yeah, why isn't Eunbi here?"  
  
"I wonder what happened. She hasn't been answering my calls either." Chaewon frowned.  
  
"Did she catch you with another girl?" She shot a glance at Minju. "Or…?"  
  
"Or what?" Chaewon glared darts at Yujin.  
  
"With that childhood friend you told us about?" Yujin's smirk became more evident.  
  
"I don't have another girl, Yujin." Chaewon sighed, making Minju frown. "And Hitomi and I are just childhood friends. We don't talk much nowadays though. So you're probably barking at the wrong tree." Chaewon added.  
  
"Mhmm~" Yujin teased. This made the redhead hiss at her. "Fine, fine. Eunbi-unnie must be tired from the events and the search as well."  
  
Chaewon sipped on the shotglass filled to the brim with vodka and rose from her seat.  
  
“I'm going to the toilet."  
  
Meanwhile, in Eunbi's room, the Student Council President was all alone. Her roommates were hanging out at the bar or with their other circle of friends, since it was the last night anyway, and she really needed some time alone. She was aware of the missing calls from a certain redhead, purposely ignoring them, not knowing what to say or how to act.  
  
For the past two days, she heard rumors about her. She was used to hearing them anyway but somehow it affected her, especially after seeing her girlfriend’s deep concern towards Hitomi and her flirting with Minju even though both claim to be friends. She realized that the friend she had for the past year, now girlfriend, was still a stranger to her. Her doubts were eating her alive.  
  
 _"I don't want to believe everything I hear… But why am I avoiding your calls?"_ she muttered as tears fell on the screen of the phone. _"Chaewon… Is everything going to be alright…? Can I trust you…?"_ The words she thought she was sure of suddenly became a blur.  
  
She then heard the door open. She turned around, seeing the person she was just thinking of; she quickly turned around, subtly wiping her tears.  
  
"Hey." Chaewon greeted. "Were you crying?" she asked.  
  
"I…" She tried thinking of a good excuse. "I was. I saw this tearjerker movie and I--"  
  
Chaewon moved closer, wiping the older girl's tears with her handkerchief.  
  
"You seriously believe I'll take that as an excuse?" Chaewon frowned. "Is this about me?" the younger asked. Despite being focused in the events and the girl who tended to her strain, she noticed that Eunbi has been looking at her a lot in the past 2 days.  
  
Eunbi shook her head.  
  
Chaewon sighed as she gently pushed the older to lie on the bed.  
  
"One more lie and I'll kiss you."  
  
Eunbi chuckled. _'She says this but… Does she really love me?'_ She thought.  
  
"Chaewon, may I ask you something?" she decided to drop the question either way.  
  
The younger who had her cornered looked into her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I can trust you, right?"  
  
Chaewon was unsure what to say. She looked at Eunbi, seeing the doubt as well as her tears; she felt her heart being squeezed.  
  
"… Of course." she muttered.


	6. Struggles

Yuri was busy packing her things when she felt a hug from behind.

"Yuri, are you going to be fine now that you guys are back together?" Hyewon asked, her frown wasn't visible to Yuri.

Yuri was visibly happy. After all, she gets to continue studying and also made a new friend.

"Of course." Yuri smiled. "I never knew she could say those words. She can be cute sometimes," she added, the smile unwavering. Hyewon's hug went tighter making Yuri worried. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hitomi noticed it and pulled Hyewon away.

"She's just worried about you, Yuri-chan. And oh, I need someone to accompany me to the Cafeteria so I'll be borrowing her first." The black-haired freshman said as she led the sophomore out of the room.

Both of them had gone considerably far from the room and this was Hiichan's sign to let go of the sophomore’s hand.

"Hyewonie, you're being obvious again." The younger then sighed. "You were planning to confess, right? What are you going to do now?"

Hyewon sulked.

"I don't know, Hiichan. I'll probably be happy for her." Hyewon then looked at the night sky. "After all, I can only support her. If she's happy…" She felt the words getting heavier as she lets them out of her chest. "Then I'm…" She felt tears falling. She was shocked herself when she touched her cheeks. "Ah… I'm crying…" She then broke down. She couldn't believe she was hopelessly in love with Yuri.

Hitomi hugged Hyewon and made her head lean on her shoulder.

Hyewon was planning to confess on the last night of their MT, pay for Yuri's tuition fee, and go official with her but Yuri got back with Yena, making her plans useless. The now reunited couple were holding hands as Yena dropped Yuri off to their room hours ago. The two smiled at each other as if their love was rekindled.

Several minutes later, Hyewon calmed down and they went back to the room. Hyewon saw Yuri smiling at her phone, pretended to be tired and went to sleep.

"Kang-chan slept early today? That's weird," pointed Yunjin.

Yuri was giggling while looking at her phone.

[MESSAGES]

Yuri: I've thought of my second rule!

Yena: Huh? What is it?

Yuri: Our dates aren't going to be filled by you bragging on Instagram anymore, I'm afraid…

Yena: HUH?

Yuri: Let's use our dates so I can tell you what you need to improve on. That way, Kwon-sunbae will see you better. What do you think?

Yena: OH! YURI! YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Yuri: Heh heh. You guys will be back in no time if you improve your attitude.

Yena: Hey! What do you mean by that?

Yuri: Oh come on. As if that's not obvious.

Yena: Stop making fun of me!

Yuri: Hahahaha! Oh yeah, are you in your room?

Yena: I'm at the bar right now.

Yuri: Eh? Drink moderately then. Be careful on your way back!

Yena: Oh. Thanks. Are you in your room?

Yuri: Yeah. I'll go to sleep now. Good night!

Yena: Oh. Okay. Good night, Yuri!

Wonyoung noticed the girl's giggles and her curiosity made her go closer which prompted Yuri to hide her phone.

"Texting your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, I am texting my girlfriend." Yuri smiled at Wonyoung. 'Goodness, who knew she reacts like that to taunts? How cute.' she thought as she smiled on her phone's lock screen which is a photo of Yena and her.

"You really like her, huh?"

The question suddenly caught her off-guard.

"Yeah. I like her. A lot." Topped by a cute smile on her lips, the interrogator never managed to find out that she muttered an incomplete sentence.

She wanted to say: I like her as a friend. A lot.

***

The next day started and everything was apparently back to normal. Hyewon thought she could at least spend time with Yuri in their room. She thought the girlfriend wasn't going to come soon. Enjoying the sleeping girl's hug as she slept, she smiled. 'Why can't time stop at this moment when I'm with her…? When she's hugging me like this?' She thought. But wishing for it to happen made her jinx it.

Yuri woke up. Their eyes met for a while until Yuri retreated her arms from Hyewon's waist.

"Morning, Hyewonie."

"Morning, Yuri," Hyewon replied with a smile. Hyewon thought nothing could get worse than her jinxing the time stopping and Yuri not moving but we all know that fate has a weird way of saying 'no' to the wisher. A knock on the door could be heard. Miu, who is an early bird, opened the door, only to reveal Yena who entered the room politely.

"Uhm, is Yuri here?" asked Yena.

Yuri turned around, still lying on her bed to see the owner of the voice.

"Yes?" Seeing Yena, her eyes had gone wide in an instant as she ran with her makeup kit towards the bathroom, outpacing Hitomi who was supposed to be the next in line.

Yena could only look at the door of the bathroom.

"What just happened?"

"It's a girl thing," replied Hitomi.

"I'm a girl too though," retorted Yena.

"It's a straight girl’s thing?" Hitomi tried correcting herself.

"Oh please, we're all gay here." Miu glared darts at her.

Yena chuckled.

"Okay, I'll just wait for her." She then sat on one of the chairs outside the room.

Several minutes later, Yuri walked out of the bathroom, meekly returning her makeup kit to her backpack. She then turned to Hitomi.

"Did she leave?"

"Nah, she's outside. Waiting for her girlfriend." Hitomi sighed as she looked at Hyewon who was silent and had buried on the pillow on their bed.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Yuri ran outside immediately, she thanked herself silently for taking a bath last night or Yena's early visit would've turned into her worst nightmare. "Yena, I'm here."

The brunette turned around, seeing her girlfriend.

"Oh. Morning." Yena greeted.

"You came alone?" asked Yuri as she sat on the chair directly in front of Yena's.

"Yeah. You see, Nako-sunbae and Yujin told me to fetch you for a breakfast date." Yena scratched the back of her neck, looking all shy in front of Yuri. The two were oblivious to the fact that Yuri's roommates were looking at them from the window.

"Oh."

"So yeah, breakfast date?"

"Oh."

The idea suddenly and finally registered in Yuri's mind. 'DATE!? THIS EARLY!?' She thought.

"D-date? Right now? Here? In front of our schoolmates?"

"Uh, yeah?" The brunette answered, wondering if she said anything wrong.

Yuri then grabbed Yena's shirt, covered her mouth and whispered, "How am I supposed to give an evaluation in front of them!?" Yuri wasn't too careless to be heard by her roommates whose only barrier from the two of them was a thick wooden wall.

"Have mercy on my shirt, Yuri…! Have mercy…!" Yena begged as she slowly raised her smartphone and pointed to it. Yuri understood immediately as she released her hold from Yena's shirt. "G-great idea." She immediately stood up from her chair.

"So… Let's go?"

"Sure." A smile formed on the lips of the shorter girl as they took off.

Meanwhile, back inside the room, the roommates were discussing their theories.

"Okay… Why did Yuri pull the girl's shirt like that?" asked Wonyoung.

"Didn't Nako-sunbae find Yena-sunbae on top of Yuri-sunbae? God, it's a thing! It must be!" Miu said, her eyes lighting up with passion. "Nako must've intruded into their 'doing that' moment!" the girl added, her fist clenched and raised slightly in the air.

"Impossible. Yuri's too pure for that." Hyewon lifted her face from the pillow and turned around, still lying on the bed.

"Riiiight," Yunjin answered, rolling her eyes. "Don't be surprised if those two wandered into base 2 or something."

"Oh please, her relationship can't be compared to yours and Kaeun-sunbae's." Hitomi scoffed.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Yunjin suddenly started sweating bullets.

Hitomi glared at the sophomore.

"As if it wasn't obvious with your gazes to each other that something's happening." She then recalled something. "And oh, a little bird told me she saw you and Kaeun doing something in some garden." The cat was out of the bag, it seems.

"Is that Nako?"

"Don't even try diverting the topic." Hitomi's glare intensified.

***

Yena and Yuri arrived in the Pavillion. Breakfast was being served, Yena saved them a seat by putting her phone on the table. The two proceeded to the buffet, they were still quite awkward, especially Yena, whose mind is practically dead when it comes to romance. Last night's act was because Yuri's hands were cold, both weren't wearing gloves and had to make do with the other's warmth.

After going back to their table Yuri was waiting for some kind of interaction but alas, it never came. She glared daggers at Yena who seemed to be enjoying her food. It didn't take long for Yena to notice.

"Is something the matter?" she asked worryingly.

Yuri sighed and typed on her phone. She then continued eating as she shook her head.

Yena checked her phone.

"Aren't you going to do something? Say something? Anything?" - Yuri

That was the content of Yuri's message.

"What exactly?" - Yena

Yuri glared at the screen in disappointment. If Yena was her girlfriend for real, she might as well date a statue. At least she'll understand why it wasn't doing anything. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and typed her reply.

"Watch me." - Yuri

After Yena read her message, she looked at Yuri who smiled at her.

"I never knew you liked ham, Yena. Here." Yuri's shy smile was in view as she extended her fork, now containing a small cut of ham.

Yena hesitated but after glancing at Yuri’s face she went forward and ate from Yuri's fork.

"Thanks." A smile formed on her lips.

Yena was quick on the uptake and offered eggs from her fork as well, the act making Yuri blush even though she knew Yena was only copying her.

Chaewon and Eunbi could be seen feeding each other, their eyes not looking away from the other. The 3 singles in the group, the temporary majority as Yena was with her girlfriend on another seat, were bitter for their lack of spice in life. Spice that is love.

"Oh, look at them. Flexing on singles." Minju sighed, she and Sakura looked at each other and embracing each other.

"You forgot about me but sure, I'd pretty much be taken by my single relationship status. For life." Yujin rested her head on her right arm on the table.

"You're a player though. How many chocolates have you received on last year's Valentine's?" Minju glared at her. "I'm single because I'm without a choice. You're single because you can't pick from your admirers," she added.

"Without a choice, huh?" A smirk formed on Yujin's lips. "So if you had a choice, who would you choose?" she looked at the sophomore who is now blushing.

"Ah, I need to use the toilet." She ran away from the table.

"Hey! Don't evade my questions like that!" Yujin chuckled as she continued eating. "And you? Why do you think you're single?" she shot a glance at Sakura.

"Who would want a gaming nerd?" Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Why did I fall for Fortnite's sweet, sweet gameplay? Why are today's games good?" She asked dramatically, her right hand's tip touching her forehead adding to the effect.

"You're not single then. You and Fortnite have an intense consumer-provider relationship." Yujin replied as a matter-of-factly, her fork pointing at Sakura as she said so. “You pay for your dates on your laptop. If that's not romantic, I don't know what is."

"You're not helping, Yujin... YOU'RE NOT HELPING..." Sakura wailed. The 3 laughed at Sakura as they continued eating their breakfast.

***

At last, the time to depart from the resort has come and because of that, lines of students could be seen, dragging their luggage to the entrance of the resort.

Yena could be seen carrying Yuri's luggage while Yuri herself was dragging Yena's. Yuri noticed their lack of connection and thus held Yena's free hand. She thought it would be good for the Pres to see.

"W-what?" Yena asked, she was shocked to feel the girl's hand holding hers.

"I... I wanted to hold hands, you know..." Yuri's cheeks ballooned.

"A-ah, sorry...! F-feel free to hold my hands then." Yena felt her cheeks flush. Yuri's reactions were turning her cheeks red. 'Here she goes shocking me again...! This girl...!'

"A-alright then!" Yuri herself was blushing.

Yena tried to divert her attention from their hands. "O-oh yeah, I wanted you to sit in our bus but I guess it can't be helped." Yena frowned.

"Don't worry, we can always meet at road-trip stops." Yuri smiled at her, their hands still intertwined.

"A road-trip stop date then?" Yena grinned.

"If you want then sure..." Yuri's looked away as her cheeks flushed red.

"Alright." Yuri looked at Yena, only to see that Yena's smile was on sight.

Yuri felt her heart beating fast once again. 'That smile again... Ah... I wonder if her smiles for me are genuine. Well, real or fake, I still can't help admiring it.' She then smiled at Yena.

"That smile suits you, Yena."

Yena blushed upon hearing those words.

"A-ah... Thank you, Joyul."

"Joyul? That's your endearment for me?" Yuri's dampened smile appeared on her features.

"Y-yeah. Is it bad?" Yena is now the one to look away, blushing.

"N-no? It's cute. I'll call you 'Donald' then."

"Hey!"

Yuri chuckled. Eunbi smiled while looking at Chaewon who was carrying her luggage and dragging Eunbi's with her right hand.

"That could be us but you prefer making me carry both of our luggage." Chaewon pouted. It seemed to have an automatic effect as Eunbi clung to Chaewon's free arm.

"Thanks to that though, I could see that my girlfriend is a strong girl," Eunbi said as they walked. "I'm falling deeper for those muscles." She said, trying to see the girl's reaction.

Chaewon smiled at her.

"These same muscles would and could carry you in our honeymoon." Her words made Eunbi blush. Yena heard it as well but tried repressing her jealousy. It was obvious to Yuri though as she felt Yena's grip tightening a bit. Eunbi lightly hit Chaewon's left arm, making the redhead chuckle. "You were the one who was supposed to blush, not me." It seems she forgot where they were.

"Excuse me, we're in public," Sakura yelled in a deadpan manner.

"Yeah, we would like you to stop stepping on our rights," Minju added.

"I don't really remember the hotel staff serving us bitter gourd for breakfast for you guys to act like this." Yujin snickered as both girls hit her on the back. "Oww! That hurt!"

***

A few hours later, they arrived in the School grounds, the buses forming a queue, dropping their passengers on the arrival area. Half an hour later, the students were done grabbing their luggage and were on their way home. Hyewon was with Yuri and as if fate was trying to tell Hyewon to give up, a voice called Yuri.

"Joyul!" Yena approached them. "I'll accompany you home. And we can have a date after leaving your bags there." Yena offered to Yuri, grabbing the luggage from Hyewon.

"Ah, thanks." Yuri looked at Hyewon. "Sorry, Hyewonie. Yena and I will be going together."

"Ah, no worries. I needed to get back early anyway." Hyewon lied. She was planning to walk around longer with her but Yena just had to arrive. Hyewon then looked at Yena. "Take care of her. My daughter should be back at the dorms before 10 o'clock."

Yuri lightly hit Hyewon's arm.

"Hyewonie!"

Yena chuckled. "Don't worry. Your daughter is in safe hands. We need to talk about something, that's all."

"Hoping that wouldn't be marriage. Nako and I would be sad to see our daughter go--" she felt a punch on her arm.

"Let them be. If it's marriage, then better. We won't have to send her to school--" Nako then dropped the act. "What the heck am I even saying?"

"Anyway, we'll go now." Yena and Yuri walked their way back to the dorm.

"I need to go too as well. See you later, Hyewon-chan." Nako started pulling her luggage.

***

Yena and Yuri arrived in Yena's condominium unit. Nako and Yujin were already there, courtesy of Yujin's sports car.

"Oh. What's this?" Yuri asked.

"Uhm... Amendment of contract? Have you thought of your rules?" Yena asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Somewhat. I only have 3 or 4 right now." Yuri answered with a meek smile. "I can add later, right?" Yuri asked. She thought that Yena's rules were too many and she deserved at least half of the amount.

"Sure." Yena smiled at her.

Yuri wrote down her only 4 rules.

1\. The employer and the employee need to be real friends.

2\. The dates will serve as a way to improve the employer's attitude.

3\. The employee is allowed to do certain things to make sure the contract will be fulfilled.

4\. The contract ends if either party falls for the other.

Nako and Yujin looked at each other upon seeing the rules.

"Hey, Nako-sunbae and I thought of a good idea." Yujin beamed before they signed the contract, the couple looked at Yujin. "This will make sure you guys will look good. No questions asked," she added.

"Oh sure. Say it, Yujin." Yena replied.

"You guys will always say 'I love you' to each other!" Yujin continued. Nako clapped afterward, probably as a support to both of them.

Yuri and Yena looked at each other and felt awkward.

"I... I love you? I can't do that!" Yuri exclaimed.

Nako sighed.

"I knew this would happen. Come on. It only means that you guys love each other as a friend!"

"Are we going to be fine with that, Yena?" Yuri looked at her.

"W-well... It doesn't hurt to try it." Yena answered as she breathed in and then out. She looked at Yuri once. "I..."

Nako and Yujin were excited to hear the words come out of Yena's mouth.

"I can't. I'm reserving those words, Yujin." Yena frowned.

"Aww, come on. Your ‘I love you’ mean another thing though!" Yujin insisted.

Yena gulped.

"F-fine." She breathed in and out once more. "I... I… lo-love you, Yuri."

Yuri felt her face flushing after hearing those words.

"A-ah... Give me a moment."

Nako and Yujin were trying to hold their laughter while watching Yuri.

"Isn't she adorable?" Nako whispered to Yujin.

"Yes, she is~!" Yujin whispered back, giggling.

After calming herself, Yuri faced Yena. She inhaled and exhaled. She then said the words she can't believe she could be saying to anyone but her real lover.

"I love you, Yena."

Yujin and Nako couldn't stop themselves from bouncing up and down.

"Oh god, that was so cute!" Yujin was trying to breathe from the dose of cuteness that Yuri just gave.

"I feel like a parent," Nako said in between laughs.

"So we're the real parents of Yuri?" Yujin grinned at Nako.

"Are you telling me she managed to get 160cm because of you? Because I'm not hearing that!" Nako stomped on her foot.

"Oww! My foot! I'm sorry!"

Nako then looked at the two embarrassed sophomores.

"Now practice that. You guys have to look natural before you get out of this house."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

***

A car stopped in front of the dormitory's arrival area.

"I'll get out now." As Yuri was removing her seat belt, Yena stopped Yuri's hand with her own, making the passenger look at the driver.

Yena was avoiding her gaze as she muttered, "So... How did I do today?"

Yuri giggled upon hearing Yena's words.

"Are we talking about points out of 100 or...?"

"Err... Yeah…"

"60." A dampened smile appeared on Yuri's lips.

"Aww, what did I do wrong?" Yena frowned.

"Communicating with your date is important. You did not only go there to eat or watch a movie. You're there with a date." Yuri commented. "Is that all?" she asked the brunette.

"Yeah," Yena answered.

"I'll go now."

"Uhm..." The brunette once again stopped her.

"Anything more?" she asked.

"Allow me to make up even a few points for this." Yena then removed her seat belt, got out of the car and opened Yuri's side of the door. The act made Yuri smile.

"Thank you," Yuri said, standing from her seat and getting out of the car.

"And uh..." Yena was blushing this time.

Hyewon and Hitomi were waiting for Yuri in the entrance, the whole thing visible to them as if the two were watching on the front seats of a movie.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you, Joyul."

They rehearsed it earlier but hearing it in real time without preparation has taken Yuri aback. Blushing, she tried to reciprocate Yena's greeting but still couldn’t make any sound.

"J-joyul?"

"Y-yes?" Yuri's face was still flushing and she couldn't respond properly.

'Shucks, guess I'll have to repeat it again.' Yena thought as she breathed in and out.

"I love you, Joyul."

Yuri regained her composure this time, muttering the words Yena needed to hear. Hyewon watched the two as she felt her heart shattering at every word.

"I love you too, Yena."

Hearing it, Yena leaned in to kiss her on her right cheek.

"Good night." After the kiss, Yena rushed to the car and drove off.

Yuri could only watch as a flustered Yena rushed away clumsily.

"Good night, Yena." mouthed Yuri as she texted Yena her new grade for today.

"70." - Yuri

The act had damaged Hyewon more than she thought it would. She ran to the elevator and Hiichan followed suit, her focus at her friend, the former's tears falling as the elevator's door closed, with the person she was waiting for still looking at a certain car driving away.

After the elevator's doors had closed, a sound of a book closing could be heard in the staircase. 'So the more they say those words, the more we're hurting someone else, huh? How could I take someone else's feelings for granted?' Nako was deep in her thoughts. It seems she had made miscalculations on her end and that led to collateral damages as the play she planned and set into motion was going on. She was however disturbed by one of the main heroines of her said play, the girl calling her to get her attention.

"Nako!" Yuri was running to Nako's direction.

"Ah, Yuri. I've been waiting for you." Nako smiled gently at her. She then pressed the elevator button. "Let's go back to our room, shall we?"

"Sure!" Yuri answered gladly.

The elevator descended, its doors opening. The two went in and Nako immediately pressed their floor's button as the elevator's doors closed. While the elevator was going up, Nako eyed Yuri with a smug look on her face.

"So what's her first grade this semester?" Nako asked, her grin widened.

"70," Yuri answered flatly. "She doesn't really know how dates go. Kwon-sunbae probably does everything for her, huh?"

"Yujin said the same thing." Nako then remembered something. "Hey! Wasn't she your first date as well?"

"I at least have an idea how dates are supposed to be, Nako." Yuri reasoned.

"Korean dramas don't count as experience, young one." Nako retorted.

"Oh? Then you have experienced going out on a date?" Yuri glared darts at her.

"Uhm, yeah? I do have a girlfriend." Nako glared back.

"And when was the last time you went out? 4 years ago?" Yuri's glare wasn't diminishing in intensity.

"No. I go home every summer to go out with her, thank you for bringing that up." Nako smirked.

"Tsk. Sure, you have the actual experience. I still do have an idea so I get credits for that." Yuri looked away as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Since Yena is supposed to be the guy in this relationship, she does have to somehow make it work." Nako sighed as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Oh yeah, is Hyewonie already sleeping?" asked Yuri, who was clueless as to what happened earlier. "I was wondering if we could do our FinAcc 1 Homework together," she added as she walked to their unit.

Nako didn't answer. She didn't know what to tell Yuri. Would it be good to tell a lie or to give her a truth she never even noticed was unfolding before her eyes?

"Nako?"

"Oh, Hyewon? She's with Hiichan if memory serves me right." Incomplete truths were all she could mutter. 'Forgive me, Hyewon.' Nako thought as she opened the door to their room which revealed no one inside. "See?" Nako asked as both of them entered the room.

"Ah. What time will she be back?" asked Yuri who was eager to do her homework with her Hyewonie.

"Beats me. She's probably done and will spend her time cuddling with little miss cheeks upstairs till who knows when." Nako closed the door. Both removed their shoes in the entryway and walked into their living-slash-bedroom.

"Little? Hiichan is taller than you though." Yuri commented as she stared at the sunbae in front of her who isn't even 150cm.

"I did not ask for your opinion." Nako glared at her.

The screen of Yuri's phone then lit up, notifying the owner of a certain message from a certain duck. Yuri opened it, excited as to how the girl will react on her new score.

"70!? I did my best there! I want a consideration!" - Yena

Yuri chuckled and hurriedly replied to the apparently frustrated student.

"No can't do. Your professor is a terror professor after all." - Yuri

Yuri was grinning. A reply came in almost instantly.

"Fine, I'll do my best. Don't fall in love with me after all this, Jo Yuri." - Yena

Yuri snickered making Nako curious about what's happening in their conversation.

"Okay? Are you low-key flirting with Yena on your text messages?"

Yuri defended herself almost instantly.

"Me? That duck? As if."

Nako just sighed and rolled her eyes as she went to the bathroom.

"Make sure you won't regret saying those words." Before locking the door, she added, "Life has an incredible way of jinxing one's words after all." Nako then locked the door.

"Hah? It won't happen. Not ever." Yuri retorted.

"Nako has a higher chance of outgrowing Yujin-ssi than me falling for you." - Yuri

***

"Eunbi, you home already?" A certain redhead was talking to the Student Council President on her phone.

"Yeah, Chaewon-ah. What about you?" Eunbi returned the question.

"Yes. I am home already." Chaewon grinned. "I miss you already," she added.

The woman from the other side of the line chuckled.

"We'll meet tomorrow, y'know. And oh, don't forget to study your lessons before you doze off."

"I won't. Thanks to you telling me that all the time, I managed to pass my subjects. I guess I love your caring side a lot."

The senior's cheeks flushed pink. "You and your tongue, I swear."

"Oh? Is that supposed to be your new way of saying 'I love you'?" Chaewon asked with a smug look on her face.

"Ya! Stop teasing me, Chaewon-ah!" Eunbi might say those over the line but she was grinning.

"Alright, alright. Good night."

"Good night. I love you." Eunbi smiled.

"... I love you too." Chaewon replied. Every word felt so hard to mutter.

"Mhmm? Why the pause? Don't tell me you're blushing on the other side now." Eunbi asked, sounding confident.

"Y-yeah... I kinda expected it but I just can't explain it when you do say those words to me. Must be love, huh?" Chaewon answered. In reality, she felt guilty every time she says those words to Eunbi, who looked unaware about her and Minju's hidden relationship as well as her feelings for her childhood friend.

"That mouth of yours again. Good night."

"Good night."

Eunbi then hung up.

After the call had concluded, Chaewon opened the messaging app and sighed, looking at a certain girl's photo.

"I'd leave anyone for you if you'd ask. But you don't really notice me, do you?"

The doorbell suddenly rang which made her wonder who was stopping at this time of the night. She opened the door and another girl went in. Seeing her made Chaewon smile and afterward, she closed the door.

"Good timing. I was thinking of you too."


	7. Unsure

Yuri curled up at the feeling of a pillow hitting her back repeatedly. Trying to cling to dear sleep, she resisted the stimulus.

"God, this girl is hopeless," muttered a familiar voice as Yuri finally gave up and opened her eyes ever so slowly. "Finally, you woke up!" greeted Nako's voice.

"Morning, Nako..." rubbed her eyes, "Did she return already?" she asked, glancing at the empty bed, her face expressing worry.

Nako shook her head, not looking into Yuri's eyes.

"I see." Yuri sighed.

***

Wonyoung finally finished College Algebra class, when the bell announced break time.

"Wonyoungie!" Yujin rushed to her side and Wonyoung couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Yujinnie?"

Yujin flashed her 100-kilowatt smile again.

"Uhm… Do you mind coming with me to the rooftop?" Yujin clasped her palms together. "I have something to tell you and it's pretty private," added the active puppy.

_'Is she confessing to me?'_ thought the younger girl.

"S-sure! Let's go!"

Hitomi and Miu, who happened to witness the whole thing, wondered what the two went to talk about. Looked at each other and decided to follow the young pair.

After arriving at the rooftop, they stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, both girls were nervous, Wonyoung was also expectant and Yujin didn’t know how to start.

Finally, the older of the two mouthed what she wanted to ask, as soon as the words registered in her ears, Wonyoung’s eyes opened big and her right hand covered her mouth.

Yujin just smiled. Both of Yujin's index fingers touched, positioned in front of their owner as anxiety took over. "So… What do you say?" she asked.

"Sure." A smile appeared on Wonyoung's lips as her eyes turned into crescent moons.

Together, the two went downstairs and joined their friends in the Cafeteria.

"Okay…? Where is Miu, Hitomi, and Chaewon?" asked Yujin, immediately noticing the absence of the 3 girls.

"Those three are yet to arrive, I guess,” Yunjin shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the fire exit, Miu was going downstairs with Hitomi. Their original plan was to eavesdrop on Yujin and Wonyoung, thinking that something interesting could come out of that encounter, but they were too late for the party. On their way down, Miu suddenly stopped.

"Miu-chan, is there anything wrong?" asked Hitomi with a puzzled expression on her face.

Miu exhaled to free some pressure on her chest. _'No one is here so I guess I can tell her.’_

"Hitomi-chan," muttered Miu, nervously.

"What is it, Miu-chan?"

Miu held Hitomi's right hand.

"Hii-chan…" Miu, at first, couldn't look at Hitomi directly but gathered enough courage to do so. "I…" Hitomi was also looking at her. "I like you."

Hitomi smiled.

"I like you too, Miu. We're friends."

Hitomi had misunderstood and Miu's grip became tighter.

"No, I mean… I like you more than a friend."

Hitomi's eyes widened as the corrected confession echoed in the empty fire exit. Her lips opened a bit, wanting to say something when suddenly, the strong sound of a fire exit door closing overwhelmed both of them.

"What the?! Who's there?!" Miu's frowned upon hearing the recent sign of intrusion.

Miu couldn't hear a squeak and assumed that the intruding party left the premises, and faced Hitomi once more, looking into her eyes.

“Now…" She breathed in and out.

She muttered several words Hitomi would outright deny if she said it out in the open but Hitomi just listened, knowing for a fact that what the girl was saying was real. And is still relevant. Miu ended it with a bittersweet smile on her face, setting the girl's right hand free.

"Still, I won't give up on you. I will win you over, Hii-chan," Miu then walked downstairs and opened the exit. "Let's eat lunch, shall we?"

***

The days passed uneventful, between classes and homework, everyone distracted by different things and situations.

That Saturday, at exactly 8 in the morning, the sound of a quacking duck could be heard in Yuri’s dorm room, waking up, she looked around until finally realized that was coming from her phone. She had forgotten changing Yena's contact ringtone, it made her giggle. Worrying that the duck might get mad soon, finally picked up the phone, still lying face down on the bed.

"Hello, Yena-yah…?"

_"Oh, uhm… Hello, Jjoyul."_

“You better have a good reason for calling at this hour or I'm hanging up..."

_"N-no, 'yul! Don't hang up!"_ Yena's panicking voice, on the other side of the line, made Yuri chuckle.

"So what do you need this early?"

_"It’s already morning so I thought I could call you now."_ Yena reasoned.

"I was trying to rest though..." Yuri's lips curved into a pout.

_"A-ah! I'm sorry!"_

"No, it's alright." Yuri giggled after hearing Yena's quick apology, turned around, now facing the ceiling. "Is it a date?" she added with a smile.

Both had gone on _dates_ every day after class, Yena was trying to prove to Yuri (Yujin and Nako in extension) that she could improve in this thing called 'dating'. Slowly but steadily improving, 1 point at a time. Baby steps.

_"Uhm… Yeah."_

"Alright. Where do we meet?" Yuri got up from her bed excitedly.

Nako turned her head to look at her friend, still in bed, she was formulating codes for one of the many projects that were still unfinished and the deadline was getting close. While Hyewon was busy studying or pretending to be busy, not wanting to engage in a conversation with Yuri and have another breakdown. To be honest, the pages of the book Hyewon is pretending to read isn't really sinking into her brain, Hyewon tries but her mind is only filled with Yuri and Yuri alone.

And she's starting to hate it.

Half an hour later, Yuri was done preparing for her date with Yena. After eating 2 pieces of bread for breakfast, she finally leaves the room after bidding the two goodbyes.

Hyewon let out a sigh and closed the book after the girl left, which earned a suspicious look from Nako.

"Is it hard?" Nako asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. I can't absorb the material I'm reading."

"I wasn't asking about that."

"Then what?"

"Nothing." Nako heaved a sigh. _'I guess I'll just let her be.'_

***

Yena was waiting for Yuri in front of the dorms, quite anxious. She was wearing a black hoodie under a black varsity jacket, coupled with black slacks and yellow sneakers.

As soon as Yuri walked out of the front door, Yena immediately ran to her, presenting a stem of a rose.

"Oh. Here." Yena muttered as she nervously extends the flower. Admiring Yuri’s appearance.

The young girl was wearing an indigo long-sleeved shirt inside a white jumper dress. She wore a pair of white high-heeled sandals.

"Going for the kill, aren't we?" giggled taking the lone flower from Yena's hand and smelling it afterwards.

"Well, I do try." Yena smiled offering a hand to Yuri. "Let's go?"

Yuri didn’t hesitate and took the brunette's hand.

Several minutes later, Yuri was still surprised that Yena had preferred to grab a bus, the girl knows how Yena always preferred going everywhere by car.

Yuri was seated on one of the leftmost seats while Yena was standing in front of her, grasping onto the strap dangling from the metal bar a couple of feet above her.

Yena was busy swiping up the screen of her phone. Yuri sighed in frustration.

Suddenly the bus speeds over a hump, causing the passengers to lose balance, Yena included. She loses the grip on the strap and accidentally leaned too close to Yuri. The sitting girl closed her eyes in reflex. Nothing happens, not even a peck on her cheeks. Wait, why was she expecting something to happen? Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting Yena's. Her heart starts to race and her cheeks become as red as tomatoes.

Yuri wasn't the only one to feel flustered, but Yena is unable to look away from Yuri's gaze. A good two seconds had passed until the older girl decided to pull away and look somewhere else, awkwardly trying to grasp the strap once more.

"O-oh yeah, w-where are we going again?" Yuri tried brushing it off but failed.

"T-to the Arcade." The girl standing in front of her tried as well, but it was another failed attempt.

Half an hour later, the two arrived at their destination, an arcade in a mall. The two ventured near the doors, the automatic sensors recognized their movements, prompting the glass doors to slide open. It could be seen from the outside that there were numerous gaming consoles.

"So what are we going to play?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Games that could be played by couples?"

"Alright. I'll wait here. Go buy our tokens." Yuri giggled, her eyes never left the girl who queued in line.

_'Ahh… I almost died earlier on the bus. Her face was so close too…'_ Her eyes widened after realizing her thoughts. _'Am I going crazy?'_ She tapped her cheeks lightly, trying to wake herself up.

_'Yuri, don't. Yuri, you declared you won't fall for such arrogant duck.’_

_‘No, we're friends now and she's actually kind.’_

_‘Yuri, do you hear yourself saying those words because I remember you signing a contract.'_

Yuri was quarreling with herself, one of the telltale signs of losing one's sanity. Yuri A is thinking the unthinkable while Yuri B wants to stick to the contract. Yuri tries to reconcile the two by thinking of the brunette's flaws because yes, if you want to dislike someone, you got to look at the flaws. Except that thinking of those flaws makes Yuri smile more and think of the girl as cute, not the contrary.

_'It's not happening. Nothing's going to happen. We'll just go with the contract, reach the contract's goal, and accumulate wealth for my tuition fee for the next semesters. Yes, that's it,'_ Yuri convinced herself.

But, what was the goal again? After a couple of seconds of thinking, Yuri remembered as a pout manifests on her lips.

_'Yena and Kwon-sunbae would end up together again, huh…?'_

_'You are not thinking of me, are you?'_ She looked at the brunette's back.

As the line moved little by little, Yena remembered the incident in the bus, a flush of pink painting her cheeks.

_'Aigoo… What the heck? It's all that bus driver's fault… She was so close too… Ah, no!'_ Yena shook her head.

Unlocking her phone, she opened the gallery and after a few scrolls up, Eunbi’s face appeared. Her heart was still not over the older girl, the memories stung too much but it didn’t matter, Eunbi was her everything.

And just like that, she felt _healed_ and, at the same time, _sick_ again _._

***

Hyewon decided to get out of the dorms for a change, their room was filled with Yuri. Yuri's scent, Yuri's things, and oh, Yuri herself.

Walking outside the campus, she stumbled upon a modern coffee shop. In hopes that the aroma of coffee replaces Yuri’s scent, she walks inside. She took her time reading the menu written in chalk several feet above the cashier and ordered a regular-sized Frappuccino.

_‘If only getting rid of feelings was as easy as paying for a Frappuccino…’_ she sighed and found herself a nearby seat.

Several minutes later, a familiar girl placed the Frappuccino on the table. Hyewon was sure she knew the girl but couldn't remember. She barely cared about the names of other people. Her fault, not anyone else's.

"Uhm… Excuse me, we've met before, right?" asked.

"Oh” The waitress realized it was true, they’ve met before, and tried thinking, it seemed both weren't paying attention when they were introduced to each other. "Uhm… Yeah. You're…" She locked eyes with Hyewon. "Who are you, again? I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names."

Hyewon chuckled.

"It's alright," She said, with her eyes still looking at the girl with the green apron around her waist. "We should reintroduce ourselves, don't you think?"

The girl pursed her lips and looked at the cashier for approval. The cashier signaled her with a thumbs up so she took it and looked back at the girl in front of her.

Hyewon removed the plastic straw from the paper covering it and inserted it to the hole on top of the Frappuccino. She sipped a bit and faced the girl once more.

"I'll only say this once so please remember my name this time."

"You're the one to talk." The girl snorted, a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm Kang Hyewon. From the Department of Accountancy."

"Hmm… Kang Hyewon-ssi, huh?" The girl looks up, sort of trying to remember it with an amused expression on her face. "I'll remember it." The girl smiled at Hyewon, her eyes turning into crescent moons.

"I'm Minju. Kim Minju from the Department of Computer Science."

"Kim Minju-ssi, I see." Hyewon smiled at the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Minju with a smile.

***

10 wins against 5. Yuri sighed, dropping the toy gun to its holster. Who could have thought that Yena sucked at these kinds of games? She sighed and looked at the competitive duck.

Now that she thought about it, the way Yena was dressed reminded her of a cartoon character, the name slipped away. It didn’t take her long to finally remembering.

"Ah, Daffy Duck."

Upon hearing that name, the brunette sent an annoyed stare towards Yuri, who noticed and giggled.

“Yena-yah, you look like Daffy Duck."

"I heard you the first time." Yena's glare wasn't diminishing in intensity. "Geez, do I really look like a duck?"

Yuri nodded, trying to stop herself from laughing. It doesn't help that Yena is wearing yellow sneakers. The resemblance was too uncanny.

"I can't believe you suck at shooting games." The statement earned the ire of the brunette. "Is your aim off or are you not wearing your glasses?"

"Nah, I just suck," Yena quickly replies. "Want to play fighting games instead?" offered Yena.

_'Hah, I'm good at fighting games, she's screwed,'_ thought Yena as she waited for an answer.

"Oh, sure," Yuri answered, this time with hesitation. "I'm not really good at fighting games, to be honest, but I'll try," added with a slight pout.

"Aww, it's alright. I'll be gentle." Yena's reassurance doesn't, in any way, make Yuri feel better. After all, Yena looks like that person who will abuse one's weaknesses.

"Okay…?"

***

**"Dang it!"**

A frustrated voice could be heard in the arcade. Yena was gritting her teeth and the other party's giggling wasn't helping. It had been an hour since they started playing and Yena, apparently, on a losing streak.

"You cheat! You told me you weren't good at fighting games!” Yena was about to lose her mind.

"I am not good at it. I once fought Hyewon and she defeated me 100 times," Yuri stated with a wry smile. "Don't blame me for your loss. You just suck at it, Yena-yah,"

"Aigoo… You really have a knack on surprising me, jjoyul. I never knew you were even better than me in these games." Yena sighed.

"Well," A bit of arrogance could be heard in her voice. "Hyewonnie is good at games and we always played these back in Senior High."

_'Hmm… What did Yujin tell me about this again?'_ It didn't even take her a moment to remember.

"'Yul, don't talk about other girls while we're on a date. I'll get jealous." Yena's brows furrowed.

Yuri's heart wanted to jump out of the ribcage.

_'No. It's a practiced line. You're in an evaluation, not a genuine date!'_ She pretended to brush it off.

“Oh please, Hyewon is just a friend. I…" She hesitated. "Only like you." Yuri continued, hoping Yena won't see right through her.

Hearing the girl's cute reply, Yena scratched the back of her neck, blushing a bit.

"A-ah, let's stop playing this thing!" She distracted herself. _'Man, she looks so cute… But no!'_ She looked at the shorter girl and asked, "So, what do you want to play next?"

Yuri's eyes immediately found its target. She pointed at the crane game.

"I want that Pikachu."

Yena flexed her muscles, hidden under several fabrics.

"I'll get one for you then!"

Or so she said but half an hour in and Yena still hasn't gotten one and Yuri could only sigh because somehow, she expected it to happen.

"I'll get my Pikachu, Yena. Move." Yuri sighed once more, utilizing the joystick to control the claw.

Yena watched as Yuri managed to make the tag attach to the edge of the claw, watching the crane guiding it as the claw dangled and let go of the stuffed toy a little bit away from the exit, the angle was just right as the stuffed toy's trajectory ended at the exit. Yuri grabbed the stuffed toy, showing it to Yena.

“Here, keep it,” Yuri gently pushed the stuffed toy onto Yena’s hands.

Yena wanted to show off but it seems that Yuri was better than her at everything.

“It should be the other way around though," she muttered, looking at the yellow mouse.

"It's alright. It makes you cuter and I'm sure…" She swallowed a bit. "That _she_ would like that side of you."

Yena smiled back, feeling better immediately after Yuri stated her view.

"I see. But don't mention _her_ while we're dating." This made Yuri look at her, slightly shocked. "I'm going out with you right now, not _her._ "

"O-oh. Thanks." Yuri felt nervous. "Nice words." She wasn't sure what to comment on anymore.

Yena leaned in as she whispered, _"I did tell you I'm going all out, didn't I?"_ She retreated immediately, an innocent smile appearing on her features. "And besides," Yuri was looking at her this time. " _I love you, Yuri._ " Yena continued with a smile on her face.

Yuri's heart was racing again.

_'Yuri, no. No, Yuri. You're a smart, pretty, and strong individual. You're not falling for this!'_ Half of what she was thinking were lies, of course. She knew she wasn't smart or pretty. The _'strong'_ part was debatable. As for the _'not falling for it'_ part, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Ahahahahaha… I…" Another hesitating reply from yours truly. " _Love_ you too, Yena-yah."

Yena then looked at the time.

"Oh, we're a bit late for lunch. Let's rest from the games for a bit." Yena held Yuri's hand, gently intertwining their fingers. Yuri tensed up, the brunette noticed and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Yuri shook her head as quick as she could.

Yena continued, leading the way for both of them.

***

Hitomi was sighing in front of her computer, searching for help online.

“Ugh, our professor in FundAcc (Fundamentals of Accounting) really sucks. Are you done with your journal, Wonyoungie?" she looked at the mentioned girl, who was busy with her phone.

And oh, is she smiling? Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she stood from her chair and tried to peek at the screen. Wonyoung had been messaging Yujin, it seems. Hitomi hummed teasingly, and finally, the girl looked at her and closed her phone frantically.

"O-oh, Hitomi! I didn't see you there!" Wonyoung was sweating bullets this time.

Hitomi sighed.

"If you get your heart broken, don't come running to me." She rolled her eyes and added, "I'm already taking care of one heartbroken bloke. I'm at capacity."

"H-huh? W-whose heart is getting broken? I-I'm not interested in her and we're not dating!"

"I didn't ask you anything though. Why so defensive?" Wonyoung expected her to continue but Hitomi waved her hand instead, dismissing everything. "Whatever, I'll go back to doing the journal. I'm assuming you've finished yours? I mean, you're chatting with her on the phone right now so it's done, right?" Hitomi sat back on.

Wonyoung pouted.

"I'm actually resting right now." She sighed and looked at the journal on her desk. "Balance Sheet won't balance."

Yunjin came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"If the Balance Sheet won't balance, then it's an unbalanced shit." Hitomi and Wonyoung could only sigh upon hearing the pun.

_'Why is Kaeun-sunbae even dating this girl?'_ Both thought in unison.

Hitomi turned her attention back to the computer when she saw her phone's screen light up. It was a message from the redhead and Miu.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hitomi, are you available? Chaewonnie is bored~_

**Chaewonnie**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hii-chan, are you free? Let's eat out!_

**Miu-chan**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi sighed. Again.

She opened her phone and texted both numbers almost the same thing. She can't hang out with the first one because any more contact and it would make her give up and probably embarrass herself. She can't hang out with the other because it would feel awkward. She wanted to just be single and not ready to mingle.

Thank goodness she was busy with homework. Yes, homework.

\----------------------------------------------

[MESSAGES with Chaewonnie]

_Hitomi, are you available? Chaewonnie is bored~_

_I'm busy with homework. Shouldn't you be doing yours too, Chaewonnie?_

\----------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------

[MESSAGES with Miu-chan]

_Hii-chan, are you free? Let's eat out!_

_Busy with homework. Are you done with the journal?_

\----------------------------------------------

Hitomi rubbed her temples and tried concentrating on her work, not knowing that Wonyoung was already behind her.

"Kim-sunbae and Miu? Hitomi, you're being fought over!" Wonyoung shook Hitomi's shoulders, Hitomi's vision narrowing a lot as she turned to the younger.

"Yah! They just want to hang out!" Hitomi calmed herself. "Chaewonnie is taken. And Miu-chan is well…" Hitomi gulped. She just can't tell Wonyoung that she got confessed to by the girl earlier that week.

"Well? What?" Wonyoung was expecting her to mutter something interesting.

"A friend. A fellow Japanese in a land full of foreign people." Hitomi tried her hardest not to sound suspicious.

"Really~?" Wonyoung teased. Whether or not she knew anything about the confession, Hitomi didn’t know.

"Yeah," Hitomi replied almost immediately just so she could avoid suspicion.

"Fine." Wonyoung gave up. "Man, what a boring life you have, Hitomiiii," added Wonyoung as she returned to her bed, texting the tall freshman.

"It's better to have a boring life than one filled with drama," The Japanese retorted, looking back at the computer to check if the internet could answer her question about several entries. She really couldn't tell Wonyoung anything about the confusing state of affairs between her and Chaewon, as well as Miu confessing to her the other day.

Meanwhile, the redhead who received Hitomi's reply frowned to the phone.

"So you're really dating her now, huh…" Her eyes darted on the ground. "Why did I even do all these things?"

She let her body fell on the couch. While deep in her thoughts, she heard the doorbell ring which prompted her to rise from the couch. _'Is it her?'_ She quickly ran to the door, expecting _her_ but upon opening the door, it was Eunbi, with food on hand. A pained smile appeared on her lips. Nevertheless, she greeted her girlfriend.

"Oh. Hey. You wanted to hang out with your sweet girlfriend?" She moved out of the way so the girl could enter.

"Are you free today?" She went to the kitchen and left the food on the table and then went to the living area, sitting on the nearby couch.

Chaewon looked at her lovingly.

_'Oh yeah, that's right. I have Eunbi and Minju in my life. If she doesn't love me, I'll just love whomever I have,'_ thought Chaewon as she sat beside Eunbi, pushing her down the couch and showering her with kisses.

Eunbi chuckled.

"What's with you today? Did you miss me this much? You must really love me." She wrapped her arms around Chaewon's waist. She loved her truly.

Chaewon's eyes somehow dimmed upon hearing it but it was fine. Probably, she could try. Try fooling herself into falling for her, that is.

"Yeah. I _really really_ love you, Eunbi-yah." She planted a kiss on the older's neck.

"C-chaewon-ah!" Eunbi blushed.

Chaewon chuckled upon hearing it.

“My girl sure is cute." She rose to see the older's reactions.

Eunbi blushed even more. The younger is good at making her soft and if this continues, she'll melt like putty in her hands.

"Geez, stop that, Chaewon-ah."

Chaewon's finishing move was a light peck on Eunbi's lips and sure, the student council president melted.

***

Yena and Yuri were at a Grill Restaurant. They had been eating for a few minutes now, with Yena making sure Yuri eats her fill by putting cooked meat on her bowl.

"Yena-yah, you should eat as well." Yuri used her own chopsticks to pick up some meat and motioned it towards Yena. Yena blushed a bit, shocked but smiled at Yuri as she ate it. Yuri melted looking at Yena's innocent smile but woke herself up. _'No, Yuri. No.'_ she closed her eyes for a bit to convince herself.

Yena wondered what was happening and thought that Yuri needed more so she put a piece of meat and kimchi on lettuce and wrapped it like a ball.

"Jjoyul, you should eat more. Here, I made this one." Yuri accepted the offer and opened her mouth, Yena gently put it in her mouth and waited for Yuri to chew.

_'She's so cute- Oh, wait. No.'_ Yena shook her head and blinked twice to wake herself up.

Yuri was dumbfounded, seeing Yena's actions. She tilted her head a bit and looked at Yena.

"Yena-yah?"

Yena looked back and saw that she had a bit of sauce on her left cheek.

"Ah, don't move." Yena stood from her seat and wiped the sauce from her cheek.

The pace of Yuri’s heart went faster (for the nth time that day) and it didn't help that Yena fed earlier.

"There," Yena said with that hearty grin on her face. A smile that Yuri wishes was truly for her.

A few hours later, they were holding hands while walking away from the Arcade, on their way home. Their intertwined hands swayed, it seems both had fun from their Arcade date.

On their way to the escalator, they bumped into a familiar couple, Eunbi and Chaewon.

"O-oh, Chaewon. What brings you guys here?" asked Yena, her gaze avoiding Eunbi's because yes, it does kind of hurt.

Chaewon confidently showed their intertwined hands, flexing on Yena.

"Well, we got bored doing nothing in my condo and figured it'd be nice to go out for a while. You know, window shopping," Chaewon said with a smile on her face, making Eunbi embarrassed.

"Chaewon-ah, let's go home already," Eunbi insisted, she thought she was getting in the way of Yena's date with her underclassman.

Chaewon nodded and as they walked away, they saw another of Eunbi's underclassmen. This time, it was Hitomi. The girl was carrying a plastic bag full of stationery, probably for her notes. While she was doing her homework in the dorms earlier, she ran out of correction tape and other school essentials and thus, went to the mall to buy them as well as some extras. She kept it close to her chest, careful that it won't bump to other people. She was all alone.

She saw Chaewon with her senior, holding hands and all. Of course, it didn't hurt. No, it wasn't supposed to hurt.

"Oh, Kwon-sunbaenim." She then saw Yuri with Yena. "And, Yuri-unnie." She smiled at both of them and their partners. "Hi. Okay, I’ll leave now." She wanted to immediately leave. She started walking away.

Chaewon excused herself from Eunbi, slowly loosening her grasp from the older's hand.

"I'll ask her if she wants a ride home."

Eunbi somehow wanted to stop Chaewon but who was she to do so? She was just a girlfriend and the freshman was a childhood friend. The girl had known Chaewon longer than she does. She just nodded, with an understanding smile on her lips. Chaewon immediately departed.

Hitomi continued walking until she felt a hand on her arm.

"C-chaewonnie…"

"Hitomi…" Chaewon was looking at her face.

Chaewon had wanted to see her all this time. No matter how much she convinced herself to forget her earlier, it vanished immediately when she saw her alone.

"Y-you're not… with anyone?" she asked, expecting some _good news_.

"Of course, I'm not." Hitomi deadpans because she already knows she'll end up alone for the rest of her life. "I don't have a date unlike you and Yuri-unnie," she added.

Somehow, Chaewon was happy. Because Hitomi doesn't have a date. And that meant she was still single and that Chaewon still had a chance.

“Want to go home with me? I can drive you home," Chaewon offered with a wide grin on her face. She then remembered Eunbi and suddenly, her wide smile suddenly falters. "I mean, go home with me and Eunbi."

Hitomi looked at Chaewon's girlfriend, the Student Council President, after hearing Chaewon's offer. Eunbi's features showed a pained expression and it screamed _'Please say no'_ at Hitomi.

That was it. That was all Hitomi needed to convince herself. Hitomi just smiles and removes Chaewon's hand from her arm.

"No, Chaewonnie," Hitomi said, her eyes looking at Chaewon this time. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer anyway." She smiled and bid her farewell. She walked away, her eyes dim and her lips showing a fake smile.

_'This is right. I won't be hurting anyone if I do this.'_

Meanwhile, Yena looked at Eunbi, who was looking at Chaewon. Yuri wanted to break the silence between all three of them but it seems anything she'd say would end up getting ignored. She knew it herself; how insignificant she was to everything outside her contract, how she probably wouldn’t have a chance to hang out with her if said contract ends and the two people with her right now get back together, and how she'll end up alone and perhaps broken by the end of it all.

Chaewon had come back. She immediately held Eunbi's hand.

"Hitomi said she could go home alone. Should we go our way as well?" She then saw the two girls with them. "Ah, you guys brought your own car?"

"We commuted here." Yuri wanted to take this chance to see the relationship between the President and her current one. To see if Yena still has a chance.

Eunbi blinked once after hearing Yuri's words.

"You… convinced her to commute?" she asked, curious.

Yuri smiled meekly.

"No, she decided to commute herself."

Eunbi's eyes widened after hearing her underclassman's answer.

"I see. It seems Yena here learned a few new tricks."

"I… I can improve when I really want to." Yena stuttered, scratching the nape of her neck.

Eunbi smiled after hearing Yena replying to her words. It's been a long while since she last spoke to her. _'I see. Yuri-ssi really made her a better person in such a short time. I hope this continues.'_

Chaewon looked at the time.

"Well, we can chat more on Monday. Do you guys want me to drop you off tonight or do you prefer commuting back home?" Chaewon offered, a smile still on her lips.

"Su--" Yuri was interrupted by Yena.

"We're commuting," Yena replied firmly, her grip tightening on Yuri's.

"I guess it can't be helped. Eunbi and I would be going first then. Be careful on your way home." Chaewon and Eunbi walked away, leaving the two of them.

After Yuri had seen their backs vanish in the sea of people, she looked at Yena with an annoyed expression on her face.

"That was our chance to see their relationship. You need to study your rivals too, you duck."

Yena's grip only tightens.

"No, Yuri. I want to pass this dating thing first and then get back with Eunbi. I want her to see I can improve for her if she wants me to," she answered, her eyes darted on the ground.

Yuri let out a sigh, exasperated.

"Well, if that's what you want. It's not like Kwon-sunbaenim's too hopelessly in love with her, right?"

Hearing Yuri's reply, Yena looked at her.

"I know that. But I'm trying to improve myself right now. I can get her back later after I'm done improving. She'll probably be jealous soon as well."

"Then I hope you become passable at dates soon."

"Yah! What does that mean?!"

"Kidding," Yuri replied with a dampened smile on her lips.

***

Yuri and Yena finally arrived at the dorms and it was time to bid each other farewell.

"I had fun today, Yena. Thank you." Yuri tucked a few of her locks unto the back of her ears.

"I had fun today as well too, Jjoyul." Yena went closer and kissed Yuri's right cheek, the action shocking Yuri for a bit. She probably would never get used to them.

"Well, goodbye now." Yuri immediately turned around, thinking that was all for the night and that there were no more shocking or heart-wrenching things to happen. But maybe she jinxed herself.

"Jjoyul, wait." This made Yuri stop on her tracks. She turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Jjoyul."

"I…"

Yena was expecting her answer. She was currently unsure about her own feelings. With a heavy heart, she finally returns the brunette's greeting.

"I love you too, Yena-yah."

Yena smiled after the greeting.

"I'll be going now." She turned around and walked away, the Accounting Major student still looking at her back.

Meanwhile, a car parked outside the dorms happened to see Yena and Yuri's actions from afar. One of its windows opened, revealing a male bachelor in his 20's.

"So that's Jo Yuri-ssi, huh…?"

Inside the car, a woman who looked older than him nodded after hearing his words.

"Yes, young master. That is, indeed, Ms. Jo Yuri."

The male bachelor hummed.

"I'm excited to finally know what kind of person she is." The car's window closed slowly with the car speeding away afterwards.


	8. Oh B(r)other

Several days had passed since that Saturday _date_. Yuri was walking aimlessly at the school's garden, trying to take her mind off. Having 1 and a half hour free, she wanted a break from everything. Being with Yena was confusing her the more time they spend time together. It was getting harder, to deny her confused feelings.

_'I shouldn't have accepted the contract.'_ Thoughts of regret flooded her mind.

But, she needed the money. Sitting on the bench near the water fountain, the thoughts overflowed. Only interrupted by a tall male bachelor that walked near the bench and sat beside her. She found it weird. After all, it was a female-exclusive university.

Side glancing the guy reminded her of someone, but couldn't pinpoint who. Thinking that the guy was only there to wait for someone, Yuri went back to her thoughts, which were getting more depressing with each second that passed.

"You come here a lot?"

He slowly turned to face her.

"I said," He inhaled and exhaled. "Do you come here a lot?"

Yuri looked at the ground and answered, "Y-yeah…"

A random question was suddenly thrown at her. "So what do you think of rich guys?"

Yuri felt weird hearing it. "Uhm… That they're rich?"

The guy chuckled. "Funny answer." He then asked further, this time, his eyes were serious. "What about rich girls?"

"Same as earlier, I guess?" Yuri felt uncomfortable but answered his question.

_'Mhmm… She's interesting.'_ The guy then stood up. "Sorry for the weird questions but… Do you want to go out with me?" He asked, clasping both hands together to beg the girl in front.

That's it. Yuri wanted to get out of there. "I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend. And I'm busy with my studies. I'm leaving." As she was going to leave, the guy held her wrist and forcefully slid a card into her fingers.

"Call me." The guy let go of her and walked away.

Yuri was left alone in that garden. Looking at the card and finally realizing _'Is this… **her** older brother?'_

***

In the library, Yujin and Wonyoung were working for their College Algebra work, the two decided to pair up and try tackling the 100 problems their professor gave them. It’s an out-of-class one and it needed results.

However, Wonyoung was teaching Yujin several shortcuts she learned from cram school so the girl could efficiently answer half of the questions.

"Okay… So… Do you finally understand how I got this 32 here?" Wonyoung's eyes were narrowing as Yujin kept on scratching her head, trying to understand the mess that is Math.

Yujin gave up. Resting her right cheek to the scratch paper on the table, she looked at Wonyoung. "No, I do not."

Wonyoung was about to lose her patience when the puppy suggested another activity.

"Hey, how about we grab something to eat? This number thing is making my mind hurt."

Wonyoung sighed. "It's just an hour of suffering. Suffer in silence. Suffer with me."

"I refuse. I cannot math." Yujin shook her head, burying her whole face to the paper this time.

"Yujinnie, please."

"Wonyoungie, no." Yujin kept on shaking her head to Wonyoung's chagrin.

Wonyoung tried thinking of something to bribe Yujin. It didn't take her a while to remember about _that._ "If you manage to keep up with me, I'll tell you more about _it_."

Yujin rose immediately, this time with a motivated expression on her face. "Alright! Let's get it!"

The librarian heard their noise and sent a glare their way. The two gulped and continued with their work.

Meanwhile, in one of the discussion rooms of the library, a Japanese freshman who sported her hair in pigtails was persevering alone, sitting on a couch. Hitomi took on the 75 problems alone thinking she's one strong and independent individual. Miu had offered to be her workmate but she refused. Thank goodness their class size was an odd number and that gave her an excuse. Because the teacher wasn't that much of a terror, Hitomi's questions were decreased by a fourth, just to show her mercy.

Hitomi didn't know why she refused Miu's offer. Was it because the Japanese was afraid that her feelings for Chaewon would vanish? Was it because Hitomi was still clinging to a tiny hope that Chaewon would somehow leave everyone for her? The girl shook her head, trying to forget those weird thoughts in her head. The lone girl decided she wanted to be single. Relationship wasn't a necessity. Yes.

_'After all, the accrual basis of Accounting--'_ Hitomi stopped herself before thinking anymore of connecting Accounting principles to her already barren love life. For her, just being single is enough. Looking from afar was enough. _'Feelings are like Sunk costs. Irrelevant!'_ The raven-haired girl convinced herself. Hitomi really needs to stop looking at those Accounting Student pages were they connect everything to their Accounting lessons.

Suddenly, the door opened. Hitomi recalled reserving the whole room to herself, using the Identification Numbers and Names of her friends to somehow secure it without problems. Good thing the librarian doesn't really bat an eye after reserving a room. You can only reserve one by using 4 Identification Numbers after all. Dismissing all that, Hitomi looked at the intruder and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chaewonnie?" Hitomi watched her close the door and take the spot beside her.

Chaewon looked at the papers on the table and saw the algebra problems. She hummed. "So where are your other friends?"

Hitomi glared at her. "What do you mean ' _other friends_?' I'm the only one here."

Chaewon tried recalling some names. "Jo Yuri, Jang Wonyoung, and Huh Yunjin." Hitomi gulped knowing where this was going. "You're supposed to be studying several accounting subjects here and not College Algebra. For an hour and a half." She then smirked at Hitomi. "Unless you exploited that loophole in the Library policies and somehow secured this all to yourself."

Hitomi rolled her eyes once more. "Fine. I admit it. I did the thing."

Chaewon chuckled and ruffled her hair. "That's my honest Hitomi."

Hitomi, annoyed, removed Chaewon's hand from her hair. "Aish!"

Chaewon laughed this time. "The way you say that is so cute, I can't!"

Hitomi grimaced. "Can't you just let me study in peace?"

Chaewon stopped laughing, looking into Hitomi's eyes this time. "I would if you let me sleep here."

"Fine, fine." Hitomi sighed, exasperated. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Chaewon laid her head on Hitomi's right arm. "The professor came down with the flu. She just told us to study the chapter for a recitation next meeting."

Hitomi tensed, feeling the girl's weight on her arm, smelling the scent of her perfume, and hearing her voice. A deadly three-hit combo. Half of her wanted to enjoy it and the other wanted to get away. She, of course, chose the latter. "I can't write with your head on my arm, y'know?"

Chaewon pouted as she rose and laid her head on the table this time, Hitomi noticed the redhead's eyes on her but tried ignoring it to finish the problems.

_'Can't I just stay like this with you? I'll leave anyone if you just ask me to… Just to be with you…'_ thought Chaewon, looking at the Japanese gently. Slowly, her eyes closed.

Half an hour later, Hitomi had noticed that the gaze had died down. She was busy after all and wasn't able to notice the redhead's activities. She looked and found the girl sleeping. She sighed and thought it'd be good to take a breather. Carefully moved the papers away and proceeded to lay her head on her left hand on the table. She looked at Chaewon once more.

_'Can't I just stay like this with you? But if I do… I won't be able to fool myself that I don't love you…'_ Hitomi thought, eyes slowly closing.

Outside the discussion room, the Student Council President was just on her way out of the library after returning some of the books. She managed to catch a glimpse of the two, stopping on her tracks and looked at them. A pained expression took over her features, and the girl slightly gritted her teeth. Feeling something inside slowly taking over her. Jealousy.

***

After telling Yena to let her rest that day, with a lame excuse of being tired of grading her… Yuri was walking back to the dorms. Wanting to get away and forget that she was violating the contract somehow. Suddenly, a black Lamborghini Veneno Roadster welcomed her, dumbfounded as to why the car stopped in front of her.

The driver side's window opened, revealing the guy from earlier.

"Come with me. I have a lot to ask you."

Yuri bit her lip, annoyed. _'Are all of **her** relatives this arrogant?' _She just wanted to get over it all and went to the passenger side of the car and entered. The car sped away, shocking a lot of students.

Chaeyeon and Sakura were included in some of those students. Chaeyeon looked at Sakura, their hands still intertwined on their way back to the school dorms.

"Who was that guy?" asked Chaeyeon.

Sakura sighed knowing who the person was. "This is going to be funny," said Sakura with an amused smile.

Meanwhile, inside the car, both the driver and the passenger were silent.

The guy would look at the rearview mirror from time to time to check up on her. He looked at the road, his lips started moving. "So what did you like about her?" A smirk slowly formed on his lips. "Her money, perhaps?"

Yuri sighed. "I didn't like your sister because of her money… I really like her."

The guy stepped on the brakes upon hearing it. Yuri could almost swear she'd be in a direct collision course with the windshield if it weren't for the seatbelt. "Could you stop lying to me about it…?! I know that Yena's been giving you money…!" He then looked at Yuri this time, his eyes imbued with anger. "Now… Why is she giving you money?" His face went closer to Yuri. "Did you fool her into giving it to you?! Huh?! Answer me!" Yuri felt something along with his words.

Yuri bit her lip, trying to think of a good excuse that somehow doesn't suggest _'contract'_ , _'fake dates'_ , and _'getting back with her ex'_. But somehow, at the back of her mind, she wanted to tell him, so he could understand her. Her mind told her to make a lie. Her gut feeling wanted to go with the truth.

She slowly opened her mouth. "I don't know if you'd believe me but… I'll tell you the truth." She inhaled, then exhaled. "But first…"

The male bachelor raised an eyebrow. "But first, what?"

Yuri glared at him. "Park the car. This is a no parking zone."

The male bachelor gulped. He did as told and found a parking spot. "Now, out with it," commanded.

_'My, my. Haven't I seen this somewhere?'_ Yuri sighed, looking at the guy. She decided to tell him the truth because, somehow, wanted to share her feelings with someone because it was suffocating her. Unable to share it with anyone, not even Nako because she was there when the contract was signed and knew the rules. She hoped that somehow, this guy would understand. That she could finally confide to someone just this one time.

"Choi Sungmin-ssi…" said Yuri calmly. "Please don't tell anyone especially Yena about this." She bit her lip.

Sungmin smirked. "I'll hear it first but I cannot promise to hide it."

***

**"WHAT!?"** Yena was shocked after hearing from Sakura. "Sungmin-oppa was here?!"

_"Yeah. He also took Yuri with him earlier,"_ answered Sakura, still checking her ears because she swore she would be deaf if Yena continues shouting at her on the phone. She then moved her head a little away from her phone, expecting another of Yena's outbursts.

**"WHAT!?"** Sakura was right on the money. "He took Jjoyul with him!?" Yena stood up from the couch and rushed to the parking area. She planned to go to their dorms just to ask if anyone knew about her whereabouts because her brother was the type to disappear from the office. _'Sungmin-oppa… what the heck are you doing…?'_

***

Yuri sighed and told him what had been happening for weeks now.

Sungmin's was left agape. "So basically…"

“I was paid to date your sister and help her get back with her ex-girlfriend." She looked at her hands, a frown on her lips. "Well, she's making good progress with dating…"

Sungmin noticed the frown on the younger's lips. "You don't seem to be happy."

Yuri bit her lip. "N-not really but--"

Sungmin sighed and interrupted her. "You fell for her, huh?" Earlier, he wanted to skin the girl alive, hearing from his secretary that his sister was giving her a huge amount of money. Now? He wanted to comfort her. _'Man… This is just so sad…'_ He thought, not knowing what to do.

Yuri just gave a slight nod.

Sungmin patted her back. "That's tough but I wish you the best, Jo Yuri-ssi."

"You're not doubting me?" asked Yuri, looking into the older's eyes.

Sungmin's lips gave off a wry smile. "I know how much Kwon Eunbi-ssi meant to my sister. And I know Yena could get this desperate to get her back… which is why I was wondering why she was going out with you and not her."

Yuri chuckled. "You really remind me of Yena. At first, you're both arrogant but you're both actually kind."

Sungmin glared at Yuri. "Stop comparing me to my sister, geez."

Yuri giggled. The older Choi resembled his younger female counterpart but the younger was more innocent and gentler. She suddenly remembered how furious he looked asked if Yuri was making a fool of Yena and decided to drop a question. "Choi Sungmin-ssi, may I ask?"

Sungmin smiled at her. "What is it? And oh, you may call me by my first name if you want."

"Then, Sungmin-ssi, about that question you raised earlier…"

Sungmin tried recalling which one, still with a smile on his lips. "Which one?"

"The one about fooling your sister into giving money."

"What about it?"

"You seemed really angry when you asked me about it. Have you, perhaps, experienced it?" Yuri was hoping she didn't press any wrong buttons.

Sungmin's smile slowly mutated into a frown. His eyes became dim and were now wandering to the steering wheel. "Haha… Well… A girl I used to date did that to me." Sungmin then went to tell Yuri of his heartbreaking relationship with the said girl, even crying to Yuri as Yuri became weirded out by the sudden development.

"Err… Here," said Yuri, offering him a box of tissues that she found behind her. "It sounds so sad but I wish you the best, Sungmin-ssi."

Yuri spent the next 30 minutes of her life trying to help the older Choi with his problems as the older ranted about. _'Yena's older brother is… such a softie.'_ She didn't mind, however, as even the younger Choi had a certain funny twist to her actual personality.

Minutes later and the guy was all smiles again. "I should get you back to your dormitory. It's late." He started the car. "Now I know why Yena hired you." Looking and beaming at her.

Sungmin and Yuri arrived at the entrance of the dormitories. "Jo Yuri-ssi, thank you for listening to my rants today. Sorry for it as well."

Yuri giggled. "It's alright, Sungmin-ssi." She removed the seatbelt from the buckle.

"Just know, Jo Yuri-ssi." Yuri looked at him. "You have my support if ever you plan to date my sister for real."

A pained smile appeared on Yuri's lips. "Do you think Yena would notice me?"

Sungmin gulped. He can't control Yena's emotions after all and the girl in question is still very much in love with her ex-girlfriend. "I don't really know what to say about that but I could only wish you the best." Sungmin hoped. "Just know that you have an ally in me."

"Thank you, Sungmin-ssi."

"Likewise." Sungmin then thought of a good idea. "And oh, you probably should tell Yena I don't know anything about the contract."

"Why so?" Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

"So I can push her to you," Sungmin replied with a childish grin. "I want you for Yena, y'know?"

"You don't need to do that, Sungmin-ssi." Another pained smile. It doesn't get any better for Yuri.

"No," Sungmin insisted. "That's the least I could do after all the trouble you went through for her. Someone as good as you deserve everything." Sungmin went out of the car and opened the passenger side door for Yuri. Yuri couldn't answer this time.

He leaned on and hugged Yuri, feeling sorry for the young girl.

Yuri, somehow, felt vulnerable at everything they shared, clung on his shoulders and smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, Sungmin-ssi,” whispered Yuri, tears threatening to fall.

“Sungmin-oppa!” yelled a duck from the porch.

The couple jumped away from each other but Yena had seen it already. Somehow, it hurt. Yena didn’t know why but it did.

Now that Yena thought about it, a lot of people were close to Yuri. Just how many hugs and kisses did they share with her, Yena didn’t know.

Why? Why were they over her?

***

A day had passed since that night and Hitomi was on her way to the library. She queued to reserve another room to herself. The library was surprisingly noisy and the librarian couldn't control everything. It was another free-cut. To finish her previous work. After finishing the reservation, Hitomi entered the room silently, to not attract any attention to herself.

The raven-haired girl opened her bag and put the papers on the table, preparing to do them. Having a mechanical pencil, putting the lead container and eraser near her paper. The door opened, prompting her to look at the intruder. She sighed. It was the same intruder.

"You sure have a lot of time, " said Hitomi, rolling her eyes and going back to work. The redhead walked behind the other couch and sat on Hitomi’s left. The Japanese was shocked, to say the least, but also felt somewhat happy to see Chaewon. She felt guilty a bit for feeling such a thing. _'This isn't right,'_ thought Hitomi.

"You did it again, I see." Chaewon intertwining her fingers over the table, looking at the unamused younger girl.

"It's noisy in the library. You should know." Hitomi wasn't looking at Chaewon. "After all, you've been a student here longer than I am," added the raven-haired girl, still not looking at the intruder.

"I thank them for being noisy then," said Chaewon confidently. "I get to be alone with you in this room for an hour and a half," the redhead added, teasing the girl who wasn't looking at her.

The Japanese's cheeks flushed, still not looking at the owner of the voice who muttered the cheesy line she heard. "If you're that good with words, you should use that in the creative column of the school's newspaper instead." Despite muttering those words, her heart was racing and it became another reason as to why Hitomi couldn't look at the older.

"Hitomi," said Chaewon, trying to make the girl look at her. Hitomi hesitatingly looked at her, it somehow worked.

"What now?"

"I really miss us hanging out like this."

Hitomi just looked back to the paper. Chaewon patiently waited for her reply. Unknown to the older, Hitomi's insides were in turmoil but the girl had strong self-control or so the raven-haired Japanese thought. _"I missed hanging out like this with you as well,"_ Hitomi mumbled because it was quite embarrassing for her to say it.

Chaewon chuckled upon hearing it. "You're really cute, Hitomi." The redhead messed the Japanese's hair for the 2nd time this week.

The Japanese just pouted and turned the other way. "You should really stop messing my hair soon. I'm not a kid anymore."

Chaewon snorted upon hearing Hitomi's words. "You'll always be my baby though." The older messed the younger's hair once more, making Hitomi remove her hand this time.

"Aish…" said Hitomi with a glare. The younger expected the redhead to laugh at her but Chaewon just smiled, gently. This made Hitomi blush and look back at the papers.

"Hitomi." Her name escaped the older's lips. The younger looked at Chaewon. "Do you mind if we continue hanging out like this?"

Hitomi's right hand stopped from writing. "I'll think about it."

Outside the room, Eunbi saw them again. The student council president bit her lip as the demon that was jealousy started increasing its hold on her.

***

Yena and Yuri were on their way to lunch when Yuri heard her name being called behind her. She turned around and saw that Yujin was running towards them. The puppy charged to Yuri and almost tackled her to the ground.

“Yuri-unnie! I missed you! WE SHOULD HANG OUT MORE!”

Yuri just laughed at the way Yujin started spinning with her still on the puppy’s arms.

“Stop, Yujinnie!” Yuri laughed. “You’re gonna make us fall!”

Yujin, still hugging Yuri, stopped, opening her mouth to say something else, but felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to push her away.

“She told you to stop,” Yena growled.

Yujin and Yuri’s eyes widened upon seeing the duck’s reaction. Yujin stopped, slowly moving away from Yuri.

“Fine, fine.” Yujin shrugged.

Yuri looked at Yena and wondered why she was acting like that. _‘Could she be… No. She’s not. You already know why, Yuri. Stop trying to fool yourself,’_ thought Yuri.

Meanwhile, Yena just realized what she had done. _‘What…? Why did I do that?’_ She suddenly felt embarrassed. _‘Aigoo… This must be the effect of all of these surprises she’s been pulling!’_

Yujin, on the other hand, walked slower than the two, seemingly to catch a glimpse of their backs. She hummed, remembering the brunette’s actions earlier. _‘What was that all about earlier? Is Yena-unnie…’_ A cheeky smile surfaced on her lips. _‘This is interesting.’_

The trio continued walking to the cafeteria in silence, seeing their friends waiting for them already. Another pair arrived, the younger of the two looked annoyed at the older.

Hitomi clicked her tongue. "Why didn't you wake me up, Chaewonnie?" Hitomi glared at the older. "I told you to wake me up 10 minutes before the time is up."

"You looked cute while sleeping so I couldn't," replied Chaewon coolly.

The Japanese hit the older's arm repeatedly, earning laughter from the girls. Well, almost all of them. The Student Council President was silent.

Chaewon took the spot beside Eunbi as she greeted the older. "Eunbi, did you miss me?"

Eunbi smiled back but somehow, Chaewon noticed that there was something behind her smile. "I did. I missed my _girlfriend_ a lot." The emphasis unnerved a certain freshman.

Chaewon disregarded it and held Eunbi's hand instead.

Yuri got worried somehow. The girl noticed the president's girlfriend being close to one of her peers and couldn't help but feel that somehow, the president wasn't liking it. The thought started that Saturday Yuri and Yena went on an arcade date. The sophomore dismissed it the first time but the idea resurfaced once more after seeing her reaction today. _'Is Kwon-sunbaenim alright?'_ thought Yuri and then looked at Chaewon and Hitomi.

***

The classes had ended for the day and Hitomi, on the way to the locker room, bumped to the Student Council President who looked unnervingly unsmiling.

"I… I'm sorry, Kwon-sunbaenim." As Hitomi was going to take a step away from the older, she heard Eunbi speak.

"Honda Hitomi-ssi."

Hitomi turned around.

The older looked straight into her eyes. "Could you come with me to the Student Council room?"

The redhead's face appeared on Hitomi's mind that moment. Hitomi nodded and Eunbi immediately led her to it. Eunbi opened the door and Hitomi did as the older said, her eyes started to dim.


	9. Chaos ~allegro~

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Yuri is wondering if she should do a certain thing or not. Nako was watching her zone out, stopping herself from giggling at how cute Yuri looked.

_'Do I make chocolate for that duck or not?'_

_'Yes, of course! She's a **friend**! Why won't you make one for her?'_

_'But… What if she takes it the wrong way?'_

_'Nah, just make one, Yuri! Friends are friends even though you like the person!'_

"If only that was easy…" Yuri answered herself out loud, unaware that Nako was looking at her smugly from behind.

Nako hummed upon hearing the girl's monologue. "What do you mean by that, Yuri-chan~?" Teased Nako. Despite Yuri not approaching her for help, she could feel it. Feel that Yuri is somehow having doubts about several things now.

Yuri jumped upon hearing Nako. "Nako!" She charged, hitting the senior with her hands, now balled to assault the teasing demon that is Nako.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop!"

"So what were you thinking about?" Several minutes after calming Yuri down, Nako asked once again with a smug grin on her face.

Yuri swallowed, it was getting harder to hide her feelings each day but the Accounting Major student could still hang on. After all, she was quite good at pretending. Or was she? She only managed to pull one off and that was pretending to like Yena on the start of their fake relationship. When feelings weren't involved, it was still easy to pretend but now? She wasn't really so sure she could go out and pretend it doesn't hurt whenever she remembers that everything is only a contract.

Moving on, she just gave Nako a small wave from her right hand, dismissing it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Haha…" Yuri muttered nervously, praying to gods that Nako gets off the trail.

_'run: Hello Yuri-- No, Nako. Stop. Coding. In. Your. Head.'_

_'Wait… She's in the kitchen this early? It's only February--'_

_'Wait? February? Then Valentine's day is near? Oh… Is she going to make chocolates for the duck? But wait… You only make chocolates for--'_

_'Mhmm… I see. Interesting.'_

She hummed once more, moving to the fridge this time. "Nothing, huh?"

"Perhaps, you're planning to send someone a Valentine's Day chocolate?" What Yuri feared just escaped Nako's lips as the senior opened the refrigerator. The Accounting Major is dead. For real.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

Nako decided to give her a break instead. _'It would be fun to tease her later on.'_ Nako closed the fridge this time. "Never mind, I'll let you live today."

Yuri wasn't sure if Nako was being kind or not but she'll take it. "I… I don't really know what you're talking about but thank you."

Nako sighed. "You should give everyone chocolates, by the way," Nako nudged, Yuri couldn't see it but Nako was getting excited as to how the play would turn out.

"C-chocolates? Why should I?"

"Aww, come on. I want to taste one!"

_'N-nako is right… A-after all, my friends could get a Valentine Tomo-choco as a thank you gift from me!'_ thought the sophomore, unknowingly falling for the senior's trap.

"Fine. I'll make some."

_'Bait successful.'_

***

Hyewon was eating her breakfast alone in the cafeteria when someone sat in front of her, placing the tray gently on the table.

"I see you eat breakfast here as well," greeted Minju.

"As if we dorm peeps have a choice," Hyewon scoffed. "The food here is expensive but the quality is so-so," she added, looking at the disappointing imitation of pancakes on her plate. "Look at these pancakes. They look like those brown recyclable tissues they give out on Starbucks but circular."

Minju laughed "You're right. But as you said, we have no choice, Kang Hyewon-ssi."

"Oh please, call me 'Hyewon.' We're probably almost the same age anyway," Hyewon interjected, looking back at the unacceptable imitation of pancakes with her.

"All right, Hyewon." Minju beamed at the foodie who just smiled back at her.

Minju heard her phone ring and when she looked at the notification, a frown immediately took over.

"What's the matter, Minju?" Hyewon asked, her head tilted a bit.

Minju smiled awkwardly, trying to reassure her but failing in her attempt. "It's nothing."

"Oh come on. Spill it. I don't like seeing my friends sad." Hyewon pouted, making Minju giggle. "I promise, I won't judge."

Minju stopped for a minute, wondering if she could confide with the foodie. _'Should I? She seems trustworthy-- No. I promised Chaewon-ah that I'll keep this a secret. But maybe… I could tell her. Probably without dropping any hints.'_ Minju then looked at Hyewon. "So… I have this friend."

"Oh, okay. And then?" Hyewon listened intently.

"She had been in love with her friend for a year and this friend of hers was single," Minju continued.

"Single. Oh. Then it's fine--"

"But then, suddenly, the friend courted this really popular girl and they became a thing."

Hyewon remembered her situation with Yuri but she knew it was far from that. The foodie never knew who courted who but assumed it was Yuri since she looked so star struck whenever she's with her significant other.

"My friend was so sad so when her now taken friend comforted her, she was so depressed she confessed to her and even forced herself to the friend, thinking that maybe the taken friend would soon catch feelings for her and leave the girlfriend for her."

Hearing this made Hyewon raise an eyebrow, weirded out with everything. "And then?"

"The taken friend said no at first but my friend pursued her."

Hyewon had a bad feeling about what was coming.

"But after a few days, the taken friend went to her and told her that maybe she'd give her a shot and they started dating. Of course, my friend was happy to hear it but it hurt her whenever she saw the taken friend with the official girlfriend."

Hyewon felt sad for Minju's _friend_. "That… That taken friend is a b*tch. But sure, continue."

"My friend thought that she only had one person to worry about for the taken friend's attention but…"

"But…?"

"Apparently, the taken friend had been friends with this other girl and that other girl looked really pretty as well. They had been close to each other lately too."

Hyewon sighed upon hearing that. "So what's the problem here? Other than _everything_ in particular?"

Minju frowned at Hyewon. "Well… What should my friend do?"

Hyewon tried thinking of a good solution. "Well… I know it's bad but… Your friend should either choose whether she wants to forever become a _secret partner_ or secretly _liquidate_ the _partnership_."

_'Partner… Partnership…?’_ Minju was weirded out. Nevertheless, she listened, as Hyewon's words contained wisdom.

"Your friend here invested herself in their _partnership_ but she's not a _priority_. What does your friend get in return, by the way?"

"Well, they could date in secret. And sometimes… They do couple-y things as well."

"Couple-y things? Like…?"

" _That…_ "

Hyewon sighed. She opened her mouth. "This is _Solutio Indebiti_. No one should be unjustly enriched at the expense of another. Furthermore, the thing they have isn't _a partnership_. There is no _mutual contribution_."

Minju was dumbfounded after hearing all those concepts from the foodie's lips. "Ugh… What?"

Hyewon woke up from her Accounting trance, realizing that the girl in front of her didn't understand a thing. "… I mean… It's unfair and both should do something in the relationship. It's bad enough that the taken friend treats the girl like some _undeclared dividend_. The bastard should make amends." She then noticed something. "By the way… Do I know this friend of yours?"

Minju vigorously shook her head, trying to dismiss Hyewon's question.

"Are you sure?" Hyewon wasn't letting this go just yet.

"Yeah." Minju smiled at her. The Computer Science major then remembered the raven-haired girl's terms earlier. "Oh yeah… Your Accounting terms somehow could relate to love problems."

Hyewon smiled. "I agree. This is why Accounting is beautiful."

Minju remembered her relationship with Chaewon once more. "So… What do you call a _partnership_ where the _partner_ doesn't know that they have this _other partner_?"

Hyewon frowned, looking at her plate, trying to think of an answer. "All partners should be aware of the _admission of a new partner_ though… So it's not really a _partnership_. And if the girlfriend does know, it's obviously leading to _liquidation_ because no girlfriend would want a side-chick."

Minju gulped. "What do you call the taken friend then?"

Hyewon thought about it for a while, trying to remember the concepts and terms she studied. After a few seconds, the foodie smiled at Minju. "A _partner by estoppel_. You guys look and feel like you two are dating but in reality… _You two aren't in a relationship._ "

Minju felt her heart blowing up into a thousand pieces but she just smiled, hiding the fact that the words made her heart sink more. She somehow had a feeling that they were never going to be official. But she hoped. She hoped sincerely that someday… She could openly tell everyone how much she loved Chaewon.

Minju would like to keep hanging out with Hyewon but then noticed the time. The Computer Science Major needed to study her lessons. She looked at the Accounting Major student once more. "Thank you for the amusing concepts. I need to study so I have to go," said Minju with a smile on her lips. She stood up, preparing to leave.

"No problem. You should tell me some of yours next time."

"I'll try."

"And oh, we should eat out more. Preferably not here." Hearing this made Minju giggle. "I'll introduce you to good food. You look really thin so you should eat more," she added, having taken note of the Computer Science Major's figure.

Minju chuckled. "Yeah, we really should." She grabbed her bag from the chair and carried the tray. "I'd be waiting for your invitation," muttered Minju before leaving.

After leaving the cafeteria, Minju found a toilet to lock herself in. Minju pressed her back against the door, slowly letting the gravity do its course on making her sit on the floor, as well as letting her tears fall from her eyes that had been keeping from wetting itself.

She tried, to conceal her feelings, but couldn't. She gave up and let her feelings take over her. She wasn't a priority, only a secret lover that Chaewon could meet behind closed doors. She was at fault for everything. _Everything._

***

It was a few minutes before lunch and Chaewon had noticed, Hitomi has been avoiding her. She walked around the hallways, trying to think why her childhood friend would do so.

_'Did I do something wrong? I can't remember anything I did that could make her want to avoid me…'_

The Computer Science Major continued walking until she reached the entrance to the library. She was going to enter but the door opened, with the girl she's been thinking of, the girl was going out, carrying some books. A smile quickly manifested on the redhead's lips. She was going to offer help to carry the books Hitomi had on hand but…

A Japanese girl assisted Hitomi on opening the door. "Oh hi, Kim-senpai." It was that girl who confessed to Hitomi the other day at the fire exit.

Chaewon felt disgusted, she was jealous, of course, the redhead knew that the girl was making moves on _her_ Hitomi. "Oh. Hey." Exchanging greetings with a rival in such an annoyed manner has never entered Chaewon's mind until now. She looked at her childhood friend who didn't look to happy to see her. "Studying with a friend now?"

Hitomi nodded, not looking at Chaewon. Because _of course_ , looking at the redhead would make her unable to say no if ever she was invited by the Computer Science Major into _anything_.

Miu looked at the girl she had been courting. _'So it's really her, huh…?'_ The girl then went in between Hitomi and Chaewon. "Senpai, we have to go now. Good day." She looked at the timid girl, signaling her to continue walking.

Hitomi did so, not even looking at the redhead.

Chaewon looked at her childhood friend's back solemnly. She wanted answers. But most importantly, she wanted her.

The redhead continued walking but didn't know where to go. She found herself in front of the fire exit the place where she saw her childhood friend walking away from her with such disdain in her eyes. She opened the door… Only to see _her_ , Kim Minju. The redhead went inside, letting the door close with a loud thud.

***

A grumpy duck observed a certain girl who was still in class, the girl's auburn hair being her distinct quality. The duck watched a certain foodie beside her, intertwining their hands. Somehow, the act had raised several _dubious_ feelings inside her and the brunette never knew why she was feeling them.

_'Why is that girl acting so close to Yuri?'_ Yena couldn't wait for the class to finish. She wanted her hand to accompany Yuri's instead. _'I'm… I'm the girlfriend. I should be the one to do that.'_ But why? She tried making sense of her thoughts just now. _'W-why am I acting like this? O-oh! Eunbi might doubt our relationship if she's with other people.'_ Yes. That was it. _Or was it?_

Several minutes of waiting later the students of the classroom quickly deserted the room.

Yena went near the door, waiting for her _girlfriend_. Upon seeing the girl, the duck quickly held her hand, shocking Yuri.

"Y-yena-yah…" Yuri tried to breathe because what Yena just did made her heart want to jump out of her ribcage.

"Let's go to the Caf, Jjoyul." Yena discreetly smiled at Yuri. She tried masking her feelings with a smile, holding the girl's hand somehow eased the fire inside her and _why was that?_

Hyewon followed the two, seeing their intertwined hands swaying. _'… I… Should just give up… I can't hang on to these feelings anymore…'_ She stopped walking, letting the distance between her and the girl she loved widen. She wanted Yuri to notice their distance but the girl was too busy with her _girlfriend_. She wanted to hang on but knew it was futile. _The girl she loved… Is somebody else's._

Meanwhile, in front of the checkout counter of the library, two students managed to meet. One was short, the other was several inches taller than she was.

The taller girl seemed to not really care about the shorter girl's presence and was on her way out when she heard the shorter girl talk.

"You do know that what you did would make everything worse, right?"

The taller girl stopped on her tracks. She didn't turn around to not meet the girl's gaze. "It's none of your business. Don't bite more than you can chew."

"I read a few Accounting books myself so might as well tell you in a language you can understand," the shorter girl stated, glaring daggers at the taller's back. "Just because the person is under your possession doesn't mean you own her. You will and never would own goods received on consignment."

"I'm the girlfriend. She's mine."

"That's what everyone thinks before seeing Sales Returns and Allowances. They think it's automatically theirs but it turned out that it wasn't. You should know it. Accounting's your stuff, right?"

Hearing all that really hurt. The taller wanted to shout at the shorter girl. The moment the taller turned around, the shorter girl had gone to the door, leaving her.

***

It was weekend and Yuri was making chocolates in their room's kitchen. Nako was in the living room, fiddling with her phone. Hyewon wasn't in the room and hasn't been there for days and Yuri was starting to get worried. A loud groan broke the room’s awfully silence, Yuri lowered the heat of the stove, going to the living room to check what was happening.

“Are you alright, Nako?" Yuri was still wearing her apron. Her concerned look was met with Nako's pout.

"Miku isn't replying to my messages. Is it a busy time for Japanese College students?" Nako then inched closer to the pillow on the couch, burying her face afterward.

"I… I don’t know. But don't they have a College week like we do?" Yuri asked, trying to remember certain dates on their calendar.

"Yeah, they do. Though Japan would always be Japan so I doubt they'd let the students rest." Nako turned, now face up on the couch. "I really miss her."

"It's just a few more days, Nako. Just suck it up. Our College week is surprisingly near." Yuri immediately went back to the kitchen afterward because the chocolate wasn't going to make itself.

_'Just a few more days, Miku… I'll be back…'_ Nako smiled at her wallpaper, a photo of a girl who looked like the same age as she was. She really loved her girlfriend, no matter the distance between them.

Meanwhile, at a nearby restaurant, two girls seemed comfortable with the other's company.

"Say, Minju-ssi, I never knew you liked the Ultra-sized Deluxe Sweet Parfait they serve here." Hyewon giggled, taking a huge bite of the art that was a tall glass cup filled with diabetes from top to bottom.

"I always have. Though I usually eat it with Chaewon-ah whenever we come here," Minju replied, reminiscing about those secret dates she went to.

"Oh, you eat out with the Student Council President's girlfriend as well?" Hyewon was intrigued.

"Yeah, we're…" Minju gulped. "Close friends."

"I see…" Hyewon remembered Yuri. "I also ate with Yuri here. Though yeah, she's busy with her girlfriend now."

Minju noticed the sadness in Hyewon's eyes. "Are you… perhaps… in love with Jo Yuri-ssi?"

A pained smile appeared on Hyewon's lips as she looked at the Computer Science Major. "Yes. Yes, I was." Minju didn't know what to say. "But I'm moving on now. I don't want to keep holding on to someone who's never going to be mine."

Hearing it somehow hurt Minju. But no, Chaewon and Minju had a secret relationship so she was at least better. That's what the Computer Science Major thought.

Hyewon then remembered something. "Oh yeah, about that friend of yours?"

Minju perked up upon hearing it. "What about her?"

Hyewon looked at the parfait. "I was wondering how she is doing lately." She then glanced at the Computer Science Major. "I'm concerned since she's facing a really bad situation."

Minju felt tense meeting the girl's gaze. "Well, she told me they hung out one time," replied Minju, secretly calming her nerves.

"Oh, I see." Hyewon smiled which made Minju return the gesture. "But…" Minju could feel something on the girl's words. "How long is she going to do that?" The Computer Science Major didn't know what to say _again_.

"I don't know…" Minju slowly looked at the older sophomore. "May I consult you about her?"

Hyewon sighed. "Well, sure." Minju beamed upon hearing it. "But I demand payment in the form of food," the foodie added with a smug look on her face because nothing is indeed free in this world anymore.

Minju chuckled. "Sure."

***

**"WHAT!?"**

Sakura just got out of the bathroom when she heard her annoying roommate. "What's up, Aoi? Did someone from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: Diamond is Unbreakable_ die or something?" Her eyes were squinting, looking at the annoying ball of energy called Motomura Aoi.

Aoi stood up, quickly pulling Sakura to the couch. "Listen! Listen! I got some tea from the chatbox of our batchmates from Fukuoka."

Sakura rolled her eyes. The chatbox in question was too noisy for Sakura so she has it on mute, as to not get in the way of her gaming streams and studies.

"You know that student, right?" A frown was visible on Aoi's lips.

Sakura was intrigued by Aoi's reaction. "Oh. That popular senior?" She only knew one person who fits the bill. "What about her?"

"Well…" Aoi hesitated but nevertheless whispered to Sakura's ear.

**"WHAT?!"**

Aoi looked uneasy. "Madoka-chan told me about it."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I doubt it." Aoi proceeded to show Sakura the conversation.

Sakura gasped, looking at Aoi. "Should we tell her?"

"Erm… I don't know." Aoi pouted.

"This is bad. _That_ is getting nearer." Sakura looked at the Calendar on her phone.

***

Sunday came and Yuri was supposed to be resting but she had to do her _girlfriend_ duties which included an evaluation on dates and whatnot.

Yuri and Yena were supposed to meet inside the mall for another round of their _dates_ but Yena was surprisingly late. Yuri looked at her watch then rolled her eyes.

“Where. Is. That. Damn. Duck?!” she slowly mouthed, still annoyed because of the girl’s tardiness. Our heroine then heard someone calling her name. Thinking that it was the duck, she turned around instantaneously.

“Yah, Choi Yena-“

To her surprise, it wasn’t her _girlfriend_ but the duck’s junior, Ahn Yujin. “Yuri-unnie!” The tall girl greeted, with a hug so tight, Yuri felt she was being suffocated.

“Y-yujin…”

“Ah, Yuri-unnie! What are you doing out here?” Wonyoung was surprised to see her unnie who was currently being indulged in a suffocating hug at that moment.

“A-ah, well… I was waiting for Yena,” replied Yuri, trying to calm down the puppy. “What are you guys doing here, by the way?”

Wonyoung looked at Yujin and so did Yujin. “W-well…”

"We have homework on our Algebra subject." Yujin loosened her hug.

“Yuri-unnie, are you out on a date with Yena-unnie again?” Wonyoung asked, curious.

"A-ah, yeah," Yuri answered uncomfortably. She tried changing the subject. "So where are you guys planning to do your homework?"

“Erm… Moonbucks?”

Yujin looked at Yuri. “But Yuri-unnie… I really miss you~! We should eat out next time! I’ll treat you to tteokbboki!” One of Yujin’s arms had wrapped itself around Yuri’s neck and the other was on the girl’s waist. The puppy then rubbed her cheeks on the older girl’s cheeks.

“Y-yujin…” Yuri looked at the taller girl.

Yujin was a cute junior who looked mature to other people but is still a child at heart. Yuri wished she could just fall for Yujin. At least, the girl was showy in her affections and her heart could at least breathe. But she fell for Yujin’s friend who still loved her ex-girlfriend whom Yuri has no chance of winning against.

“ **YAH, AHN YUJIN!** ”

The three heard an infuriated cry from a few paces away and there she was, Yuri’s date. Yujin smirked and in front of Yena, showered Yuri’s cheeks with her kisses. “Yuri-unnie is so cute~!” She then looked into the girl’s eyes and in a charming voice, muttered, “We should go out. Just the two of us. For real.”

_‘Why is she even looking at other girls when I’m here?’_ Wonyoung glared at Yujin but gave up halfway, sighing afterward. _‘I’m the only one who thinks about this… Of course, she won’t look at me.’_

Yena stomped on her way to the two. Her left hand was still behind her, hiding something. “Get your hands off my girl, Yujin.” Enraged, she fiercely stared at the tallest among them. “NOW.”

With a smug grin, Yujin shook her head. “Nope. I like Yuri-unnie after all.” She looked at the girl who was being fought over. “You’ll choose me over Yena-unnie, right?”

Yena scoffed. “Huh? Are you high, Yujin? I am Yuri’s girlfriend. Of course, she’ll pick me.”

The smirk on Yujin's face just got bolder. "Well, let's see about that." Yujin then looked at Yuri. "Yuri-unnie, so what do you think about it? We should go out. Just once," added the taller girl with a wink.

Yuri gulped. Oh my, why was this happening? Yujin was teasing Yena while the duck had been giving killer glares at Yujin. _‘Why do you keep giving me false hope that eventually you’ll like me? I already know that we’ll never end up together, Yena-ssi… I guess I’ll just let myself fall so that when it’s time to let go, I won’t have any regrets…’_ Even in her thoughts, having a happy ending never crossed her mind. Her depressing thoughts aside, she needed to diffuse the duck bomb that was threatening to explode and of course, Yuri knew what to do. Slowly, she removed Yujin’s hands from her. “Yujin, I’m sorry but I’m picking Yena.”

Yena was overjoyed to hear it. _But why?_ “See? I told you. Jjoyul just loves me this much.”

Yuri clung to Yena’s right arm, smiling. “Yeah, it is what it is.”

Yujin frowned. “Well, it’s still early.” She then looked at Wonyoung. “Wonyoungie~! Let’s go?”

“W-wait, Yujin."

Yujin turned to Yuri this time. "Yes, unnie?"

Yena frowned upon hearing her girlfriend calling Yujin but she must not lose. She held the girl's hand.

Yuri felt Yena's hand on her own which prompted her to look at the duck. Seeing the brunette's frown, she then turned to Yujin. "About your offer to go out…"

Yujin slowly grinned, expecting something good.

Yuri smiled at the freshman. "That would be fun." She then felt the duck gripping her hand, albeit too tight. _'Y-yena-ssi…!?'_

"Really!?"

"W-what?! Y-yul, why!?"

Yujin's smirk returned and as if mocking Yena, she patted the duck's back. "Well, Yena-unnie~ I'll be going now~" She then looked at Wonyoung and offered her hand.

Wonyoung smiled and nodded but didn't accept the girl's offer which made the Computer Science Major frown. The freshman pair then left the sophomore couple.

“Yena-yah, let’s go?” Yuri smiled at her.

“Wait, ‘Yul.”

Yuri looked at Yena this time, puzzled.

Yena revealed her left hand, holding a bouquet. "For you."

Yuri blushed. _‘She’s getting good at this… At this rate, I’ll…’_

“Jjoyul? Did you not like the flowers?” Yena was dumbfounded.

Yuri snapped out of it. “O-oh… I like it. Thank you, Yena-yah!” Yuri received the flowers and gave the duck's cheek a peck from her lips.

_‘I’ll hope… Just a little… That maybe… She would like me too…’_

While the Accounting Major liked the bouquet, what happened earlier still lingered in Yena's mind.

_'Why did she have to accept it? Are my efforts not enough that she needed to allow another person to go out with her?'_

She then shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts from her mind.

_'What the heck is happening to me…? I'm not usually like this…'_

***

"HITOMIIIII!"

It was early morning, that Monday and classes have yet to start. Hitomi was walking in the corridor when she heard a familiar voice calling her. She knew the voice too well which prompted her to dash, leaving the person bewildered.

_'What did I do to make you run away like that?'_ Chaewon stopped on her tracks, looking at the still running girl whose distance from her was greatly expanding. Her blood was boiling and she didn't know why. Was it jealousy? Because Hitomi has been letting her suitor come with her like it's nothing? Or frustration for not knowing why Hitomi was running away from her? Chaewon stopped thinking. These past few days, she let the Japanese run away from her but today wasn't that day. She started running, _to reach her._

Hitomi stopped for a bit, running out of stamina when she heard footsteps closing in. She looked and saw that the redhead was running for her. Hitomi squeaked, obviously panicking, and continued running, opening the nearest door: the Fire Exit. She went in, running downstairs, thinking that Chaewon would give up but it seems the older was not willing to let her get away.

If running away from the person you like but cannot have was like running away from a trainer trying to catch a Pokemon, Hitomi would've loved it but no, she wasn't a Pokemon. Not even Legendary if she were to become one. She wonders if she could sing a la Jigglypuff to make the person sleep but alas, real life doesn't work like that.

Descending from a couple of flight of stairs, Hitomi stopped for a bit, trying to catch her breath but that became her undoing as the redhead managed to catch up to her and pin her to the wall.

Hitomi tried to escape but the older managed to trap her well. A kabedon at the wrong time. Upon trapping the girl, Chaewon has clearly lost her mind. She wanted to see her, wanted to be close to her once more. _Even closer._

"Why are you running away from me? You like me, don't you? Admit it. That's why you're running away." Chaewon was becoming insane. Becoming insane because of all these feelings she kept bottled up.

Hitomi shook her head, not looking at her which made the redhead more frustrated. Hitomi attempted to run away but Chaewon holds her chin so the Japanese would finally look at her. The look on the younger's face frustrated the redhead more. Before Hitomi could even move, the redhead crashed her lips unto hers, kissing the freshman rather bold and hard.

The Japanese pushed the rather forceful unnie away from her and then slapped her upon their brief separation. She cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, everything that happened was still registering at the back of her mind.

"What do you think you're doing, Chaewon!?"

The redhead rubbed her sore cheek, leering at the Japanese girl. "Why can't I kiss you? I have to admit, you're clearly not that bad." Chaewon inspected the girl from head to toe.

Hitomi was done with it. With the way Chaewon was, she's better off forgetting everything about her. She turned around to leave but the redhead wasn't going to let her go. _Chaewon wanted more._

The sophomore grabbed the younger's hand, her lips going for Hitomi's once more, the kiss intensifying with each passing second. Hitomi tried to push her back again, with each push losing its resistance the longer the kiss lasted. The Japanese girl was going to give up at any second when the door opened, revealing a shocked and uneasy Nako, whose mouth was left agape. Hitomi took this chance to finally get away, pushing Chaewon away from her.

"Chaewon, you idiot!" Hitomi ran away, leaving a still shocked Nako from the entrance of the Fire Exit and a brokenhearted Chaewon inside. The door closed with a loud thud, separating the two.

***

Yena was waiting for Yuri’s class to be dismissed, feeling relieved when both seatmates were busy with whatever the teacher was saying and taking notes. She couldn't explain to herself why she was happy about it, _‘Maybe you’re falling for her.’_ Yena shook her head. No. She wasn’t.

Upon dismissal, Hyewon quickly exited the class, waiting for Yuri on the door.

"Hyewonnie, I know you like eating but why are you so excited about lunch today? Is your favorite on the menu?" Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

Hyewon smiled. "Nah, someone's going to pay in my stead. That's why I'm happy."

Yena decided to butt in. "Someone? Who?"

Hyewon looked at Yena. "Oh, that blockmate of yours. Kim Minju-ssi."

"Oh. Never knew you guys became close." Yena proceeded to hold Yuri's hand, feeling comfortable somehow.

The three decided to go to lunch together, eventually seeing their usual group with three people who were acting really awkward upon their arrival.

Yena and Yuri took the seats in between Sakura and Nako while Hyewon walked to Minju's direction, making the Computer Science Major glance at the raven-haired sophomore. "Oh, Hyewon!" Minju smiled at her.

Hyewon smiled back. "Now let's buy me some food," she commanded, pointing at the newly opened Japanese Cuisine stall.

Minju's smile became an uneasy one. "W-wait, I thought that was only for consultation hours?"

Yena glared at the two. "Consultation hours?"

Minju waved her hand in front of her chest, defending herself. "I-it's for Math. I heard that she topped the Math test in our Entrance exams."

"Oh." Yena quickly lost interest after hearing the word ' _Math'._

Minju looked back at Hyewon, clenching her teeth. "Can't I just pay you while the consultation is ongoing?"

Hyewon shook her head. "Nope. My services require advance payment."

Minju sighed, standing up from her seat. "I'll go buy her some food, guys. Wish my wallet luck." The Computer Science Major walked away with the foodie, the latter clinging to the former's right arm.

While the two visuals were away, the group were busy talking about their classes. The Accounting Majors were busy discussing their subjects, while the Computer Science Majors were on their computers.

Sakura noticed something while typing. She viewed the redhead's computer and the girl's codes were messy. "Chaewon, you shouldn't use that much breaks in your code."

"I know what I'm doing. Don't mind me." Chaewon's eyes won't leave her screen.

Sakura sighed and went back to hers. "Well, if you end up with a dead machine, it's your fault."

Just beside Sakura, Yena looked at Yuri and saw her unpacking her lunch. "Yul, aren't you eating too much?" asked Yena worryingly at the sight of two well-packed lunches.

Yuri's cheeks ballooned, and her brows furrowed. "I was planning to give you one but since you said those words, I guess I'll just give it to Nako." It seems some words were better left unsaid. Yuri looked at Nako and smiled at her.

“Aww, Yuri-chan~!” Nako hugged the other girl and patted her head. “Are you sure you’re giving the food to me?” asked Nako, making sure that the girl wouldn’t regret her decision.

“Of course. Why would I even cook food for that duck?” Yuri glared at Yena who was speechless.

“Y-yul! B-but am I not your girlfriend?” Yena was feeling anxious and _kind of jealous_ for some reason. _‘Am I not her girlfriend? Shouldn’t she prioritize me?’_

“Yeah, you are but Nako is my friend.” Yuri’s glare wasn’t diminishing in intensity.

“B-but ‘Yul!” Yena's mouth opened and closed in brief succession, not knowing what to say. _'I… I have to apologize!'_ Yena opened her mouth, only to stutter. "Y-yul… I… I'm sorry!" She clasped her hands and begged for the shorter girl's forgiveness.

Yuri glanced at the panicking girl who apologized in front of her. The girl wanted to stay mad at her but Yena was so cute that Yuri only managed to stifle a laugh. Seeing the girl's reaction, Yena looked lost.

"Y-yul… Does this mean you forgive me?" Yena maintained an innocent smile on her lips, her teeth hidden.

Yuri giggled. "Of course. I can't say no to you, after all." The Accounting Major then placed the other lunch several inches away from Yena's laptop.

Nako looked at them with a disgusted expression. "Ugh, I can feel the ants coming my way." She tried shaking off imaginary ants away from her skin which made the people around them laugh.

Eunbi had been noticing Chaewon's cold behavior, however. _"Chaewon-ah, are you alright?"_ She quickly whispered to the redhead.

The redhead looked at her kindly and just smiled at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just… I'm a bit unwell today."

Eunbi quickly checked the redhead's forehead. "You seem fine to me though."

Chaewon removed the older girl's hand from her forehead. "It's fine. I just need to rest." She then stood. "I'm going to the clinic." Just as she left, the visual duo came back, with the Accounting Major's food on Minju's tray.

"Where is Chaewon going?" asked Minju, worried.

"To the clinic," Nako replied, looking at the redhead's back. She then turned to a certain freshman. _'Are things going to be fine?'_ Lastly, her eyes had gone to the senior. _'I sure hope she feels happy with this.'_

Yuri and Yena seemed to be in their own world until Yuri's phone rang. Yuri looked at the notifications and saw a certain man's message. "Oh!"

Yena got curious as to why Yuri looked giddy and glanced on the girl's phone, seeing a familiar name. _'Why is he texting her? Are they…'_ Yena remembered that night she saw the two hugging each other. It didn't help her feel better at all.

After replying to the guy's message, Yuri closed her phone and saw a glaring duck. "Yena-yah?"

Yena decided to ask straightforwardly. "Why is Sungmin-oppa texting you?"

Yuri felt uneasy. "Well, he tells me how to deal with you."

"Really?" Yena was still glaring at her.

Yuri tried to dismiss the girl's question. "You're my girlfriend. I love you, Yena-yah, so don't worry about it."

Yena felt relieved. "Well… If my _girlfriend_ says so. I love you too, Jjoyul," She said those words but somehow, the issue lingered at the back of her mind.


	10. Chaos ~adagio~

It was a cold Tuesday night, just a couple of days before Valentines. Yuri was on her bed, papers scattered around when her phone vibrated. Excited, she took her smartphone and viewed the messages.

[ MESSAGES with Choi Sungmin-ssi ]

_Good evening, Yuri-ssi. Are you doing fine so far?_

Yuri thought about it. Lately, Yena has been acting weird and erratic. The duck would be cute and fluffy one second and when Yuri looks at her again, she's mad and furious. "Is it her time of the month right now?" wondered Yuri and sighed. She then remembered that she had to reply to the older Choi.

_Well… I'm fine but… Lately, she's been acting weird._

_Weird? Oh, mind to elaborate?_

_She's either kind and cute or mad and furious. There's no in-between._

_Huh? That's… interesting._

_This attitude of hers is making me more confused. I don't know why she's acting like this…_

_I see._

_Do you think the two of us need some time apart? To clear my mind?_

_Getting tired, aren't we?_

_Honestly? Yes. Everything is so tiring! Yena's mood swings, school, family… It's suffocating!_

_Then Yuri-ssi… How about going out together? You and I._

_Ehh!? Is it alright with you? I might be disturbing you from your work…_

_Oh no. It's alright. I have some unused leave and I wanted to take time off from work anyway._

_Is it really fine?_

_Yeap. If it's for you, anything is fine!_

_Sungmin-ssi…_

_So what do you think about it, Yuri-ssi?_

_Maybe it would be a good idea. Thank you._

_Then it's set. As for the date… It's your College Week next week, right?_

_Yes. And oh, it's a bit late. You should sleep, Sungmin-ssi._

_You're a really kind person, Yuri-ssi. Yena's too lucky to have you. You should sleep soon as well. Goodnight._

_Goodnight._

Yuri pressed the 'Back' button, as the conversation ended, and looked at her conversation with Yena. It's been a while since they last messaged each other. She wanted to talk to her more. Maybe ask the girl about her day or why she's acting so weird these past few days. But is she even allowed to? Well, they're _friends_ , right? The only word that explains her connection to Yena really hurts but she was _fine_ with it. But… for how long?

_'I guess I'm the only one who's hoping…Between the two of us…'_

Meanwhile, at a certain condominium unit, a brunette was getting stressed, looking at her phone.

"Do I send it?"

"Ah! It looks really cringy!"

"But it looks romantic, right?"

"Oh goodness, why am I getting so overworked with sending a message!?"

Suddenly, the door to the guest room opened, revealing a now furious Ahn Yujin.

" **YAH!** You're so freaking noisy! I have a quiz tomorrow and I want to pass so just freaking send the message!" Yujin was gritting her teeth, her hair was messy, and her eyes were covered by a thick round-framed pair of glasses.

Yena immediately retorted, visibly confused. " **Yah yah yah!** This is my house so deal with it! And besides, the message is too cringy! It makes my hair stand!"

Yujin squinted, walked a few steps to her unnie, and snatched the phone. "Lemme see, lemme see…" The taller girl briefly scanned the message before letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh my god, Yena-unnie! This is so sweet, I'm getting diabetes!"

Yena tried getting her phone back. " **YAH YAH YAH, AHN YUJIN!** GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!"

"YOU SHOULD SEND THIS, YENA-UNNIE! YOU'RE BOTH HOPELESS ROMANTICS ANYWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yujin retaliated by trying her best to not let Yena get her phone back.

"DANG IT, YUJIN! JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"NO WAY! I NEED A SCREENSHOT OF THIS!"

Yujin looked at the screen and saw that the message had been sent. She stopped with her mouth wide open. "Oopsie…"

Yena managed to steal her phone back. She looked at the screen and saw the treachery that happened. " **AHN YUJIN!** "

Yujin ran back to her room, snickering. "Good luck, Yena-unnie~"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Yena was panicking. "What do I do!?"

Yuri was on her way to sleep when her phone rang. The ringtone was specific to a certain contact and it made Yuri immediately look at her phone. "Y-yena? What does she want this late?" She tapped the message and let the fingerprint scanner identify her thumbprint.

[ MESSAGES with Yena-yah ]

_I've been contemplating whether or not to send this._

_Are you dreaming of me? Because I can't sleep._

_I'll try to dream of you too as revenge._

_I love you, Yuri. Sweet dreams._

Yuri felt her heart race. _'Y-yena-ssi messaged me this? T-this is a message, right? It's not in public. Can I claim this?'_ Yuri threw the phone on the bed, burying her face on the nearest pillow. Squeals could be heard and this caused both of her roommates to wake up, looking at each other.

Hyewon rose from her bed, squinting her eyes. "Jo Yuri-ssi… Please don't forget that you have two roommates here."

Yuri lifted her head from the pillow. "I… I'm sorry. I just… Received this message and all."

Nako glared daggers at Yuri. After all, her beauty sleep was disrupted. "How are you even sure it's sincere?"

Yuri stopped for a moment. _What if this is another of the girl's evaluations?_

Suddenly, another message arrived.

[ MESSAGES with Yena-yah ]

_What do you think of it? Can you grade it out of 10?_

_'I should've known… Nako was right.'_ Yuri frowned, letting her body fall unto the bed. "S-sorry for waking you guys up. I'm going to sleep." She looked at her phone and closed it. Yuri went to sleep, her hopes crushed one again.

***

A grumpy-looking redhead rose from her bed, not recalling what happened last night. The girl felt as if her head was going to split into halves. However, she smelled something in her condominium unit. The aroma of appetizing food lured her to the kitchen but had no idea who was cooking. Seeing the back of a girl, she groggily dragged her feet near the person, wondering who it was.

The girl who was cooking noticed the redhead's presence and turned around. "Oh, you're awake. How is your head, Chaewon-ah?" asked the girl worryingly. "You seem to have drunk a lot last night," she added, moving towards the girl, who was only a few steps away.

"Minju? Why are you here? What happened last night?" asked Chaewon, her eyes squinting in confusion.

_Cold._

Minju dismissed the word from her mind, shaking her head to convince herself before answering the barrage of questions thrown to her. "You drank a lot last night. Good thing someone I knew saw you and called me to bring you home."

The redhead's eyes slowly changed its focus to the floor. "Oh, I see." Disinterest was obvious in her voice.

Minju tried cheering the girl up. "W-well, for starters, eat breakfast first." She went behind the redhead, pushing her to the nearby chair. "I made some hangover soup. You should try it."

The redhead obliged and tried the dish. It was tasty, just right for her morning. She smiled at Minju. "It's good. As expected of Minju-yah."

Hearing the words made Minju blush. She was glad that the girl liked it. The redhead quickly finished her bowl and immediately told the younger to give her seconds which was complied.

_‘But… How long is she going to do that?’_ The foodie's words suddenly emerged from the depths of the girl's mind, not giving her any time to feel any better. Minju felt a pang on her chest; her feelings were getting the better of her _again._ Now getting a second serving of soup for the girl she loved the most, she tightly held the mint-colored pot-holder, her eyes showing the gloom that she tried her best to hide within her heart.

Everything she hears around her is starting to hurt.

_Loving in secret is just not enough anymore._

***

Yuri was walking along the corridor, on her way back to her class when she saw Yena, who looked like she had been waiting for Yuri. She remembered the texts last night, slightly feeling mad and annoyed.

"Jjoyul, can we go out on a _date_ later?" asked the duck, with a hopeful smile that could send all sorts of feelings to Yuri if only she weren't angry.

Seeing the smile, Yuri convinced herself to stay angry and mad in secret. She _has_ to stay mad. The Accounting Major breathed in, and then out before breaking the bad news.

"Uhm… No… I can't go out with you today."

A frown immediately surfaced on the receiving party's face but a slightly uneasy smile followed afterwards. "Oh, no… It's alright. I just… wanted to watch some movies with you later. I had a couple of tickets, you see…" The girl immediately exposed the said tickets from her skirt's pocket before hiding it afterwards. "But it's alright. You have to rest after all," she added with a smile.

"Y-yeah… You're right." Yuri slowly felt guilty. Maybe she could retract her previous answer? No, wait. She still has to stay mad in secret. Not after the duck made her feel sky high, only to have the rug under her pulled, leaving her to fall on nothing but sadness and the truth that the girl won't give her even an ounce of affection. But as normal girls do, she gave in to her inner naïveté. Her right hand slowly tried to reach for the duck. However…

"I… I have to go back to my class now. See you later!" The duck ran away, leaving her alone in the corridor.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that it happened. She needed time away from the one who causes her so much grief and hopelessness and at the same time, the fast beating of her heart. She needed to _rest_. Or else she won’t be able to fulfill the contract.

Yuri sighed, despairing at her indecisiveness. _'It was my own mistake for thinking I wouldn't fall…'_

_"Earth to Yuri-unnie?"_

Hearing the words made Yuri jolt away from the direction where it came from. The source of intrusion chuckled.

"Yujin! I almost had a mini-heart attack there!" Yuri hit the freshman, her eyes glaring at the tall girl in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry." The mentioned girl then smiled at Yuri. "What's up?"

Yuri frowned. "Well… I need to rest a bit so I turned Yena's invitation down just a few minutes ago."

"I see…" Yujin then remembered their promise just a few days ago. "Oh yeah, then we should go on a date later since you're free!"

Yuri's eyes widened. "B-but Yujin…"

Yujin smiled, hoping to seal the deal. "Come on, Yuri-unnie~! You promised, didn't you?" Yujin held both of Yuri's hands, looking into the sophomore's eyes.

Yuri looked into the puppy freshman's eyes and she could just feel herself wanting to say 'Yes' but it's complicated for her now. She suddenly remembered the chocolates she prepared for Valentine's. It was yet to have a container. Smiling at Yujin now, Yuri decided it was a good idea to shop for it with the freshman.

"Alright, I'll go with you…"

The Computer Science Major's lips curved upwards upon hearing the words that signified her victory. However…

"In one condition."

Yujin pouted. "What condition?"

Yuri tiptoed, hoping it would reach the tall freshman's ears. _"I need to shop for a cute container for some Valentine's chocolate."_

Yujin's eyes widened. "Oh!" Yujin then leaned closer to Yuri's ear. _"Then give me more chocolate and I'll join you."_ Yujin moved away immediately, bargaining with a smile.

Yuri smiled back, considering the job done.

"Sure."

From afar, a girl bit her lip, looking at the perfect-looking pair. _'She must really like her… I never stood a chance…'_

***

It was Hyewon’s break and thus, she had free time to roam around the school. She used to spend this time with Yuri, studying in the library or trying out some new restaurant. However, after her heartbreak, knowing that the girl wasn’t going to notice her, she started spending the time alone. It wasn’t long until she gained company. Lately, she and Minju would spend this time together, thank goodness they both had the time vacant.

She was at the school’s garden, waiting for the girl to arrive, thinking of things to try with the girl. _Wait…_ Why was she thinking of things like this? The girl only needed to consult her about her friend, nothing more. Now that Hyewon thought about it, the girl had been making her smile lately. Their time together, though it was still short in comparison with her time with Yuri, had been meaningful to her. Thinking of the girl had her smiling unknowingly.

“Hyewonnie! Did I make you wait long?”

Hearing this made the Accounting Major’s smile even more prominent. She then turned to the Computer Science major, and with her innocent smile, replied, “Nobody makes the almighty Kang Hyewon wait. Now you owe me 2 servings of lasagna.”

The girl pouted. “Hyewonnie!”

This made the mentioned girl chuckle. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

The two girls departed from their waiting place.

_Maybe…_ just maybe… She was falling for the girl. Hyewon looked at the Computer Science Major, thinking to herself as the girl blesses her with a smile equivalent to a thousand suns, _‘I wouldn't mind waiting for you every day with that alluring smile.'_

***

Hitomi was on her way to the next class. She still couldn’t forget it, the kiss, Chaewon cornering her, everything. How could she? If anything, the memory had reinforced itself into her brain and now, every time she sees Chaewon, her lips, and even hearing the mentioned girl's name, she would relive the memory in her mind, most of the time making her preoccupied. Her classmates had even noticed her focus dwindling in an instant. She just hoped it wouldn't affect her grades.

She went to the toilet to look at herself in the mirror, touched her lips _(for the umpteenth time that day),_ and gulped. Why can’t she just get rid of them? The memories and her feelings were making her feel weak. _And she hated it._

“Hitomi…” A voice called from behind.

Hitomi saw the girl’s reflection. It was the unnie who had made a mess of her head. She walked away, hoping to reach the door faster but her wrist was grabbed by the sophomore, pulling her to a hug, with one hand wrapped around the freshman’s waist.

“I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know why you’ve been keeping your distance to me.” The redhead bit her lip, burrowing her head unto the girl’s shoulder.

“Is that all?” Hitomi replied with a cold tone and then tried pushing her away only for the girl to tighten her hug, not giving her any chance to get away.

“We should talk, Hitomi.”

“No, we don’t.”

There’s not even a bit of hesitation in the freshman’s voice.

“I see…”

Hitomi tried once more and noticed the girl not even putting a fight against Hitomi’s resistance. Hitomi then went for the door, not giving the girl any chance to grab her back.

The redhead just looked at the girl’s back.

_‘She must really despise me…’_

The redhead held back her tears.

_‘I’m such an idiot.’_

***

Classes were done for the day and Yuri just arrived in the dorms. After putting down her bag, her phone rang, making her look at the screen.

“Yujin?”

She answered the call, wondering what was up. “Hello?”

_“Yuri-unnie! I’m on my way to your dorms! Did you change your clothes already?”_

Yuri wondered why she had to do such a thing and then she remembered. The two of them were to go out this afternoon for a friendly date as well as shop for the container for the chocolates.

“Oh!” She then raised an eyebrow. “Why do I have to go change though?”

Yujin’s whine could be heard afterwards. _“Unnie~! This is a date after all~ At least dress up for me~!”_

Yuri blushed. She had never heard someone so enthusiastic about going out on a date with her. Hearing those words made her heart beat fast. Now that she thought about it, this was her first genuine date. "A-a-ah… G-give me an hour to prepare!”

Yujin chuckled. _“Sure! I’ll wait for you at the lounge of your dormitory, okay?”_

“O-okay…”

The call ended there.

Yuri smiled, thinking how her first real date would go when the door to her room opened.

Hyewon’s eyes widened upon seeing her friend’s smile. Sighing afterwards, after hearing the girl’s conversation, Hyewon then muttered, “I’ll help you with makeup if you want.”

Yuri grabbed both of the girl’s hands. “Thank you, Hyewonnie!”

Hyewon sighed once more; looking at the girl she once loved looking so happy. _‘I really ended up becoming her parent, huh?’_

“What a huge character development.”

Yuri looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Go and take a shower.” A gentle smile manifested on her lips.

Yuri proceeded to do so. However, while taking a shower, something at the back of her mind made her frown. Of course, it was the duck and her feelings, that she was so sure were immaterial to the duck either way. She then slapped both of her cheeks lightly, giving herself a wake-up call. “Stop thinking of it! We need to be happy too, Yuri! Yes! Do that, Yuri! Fighting!” If only convincing yourself was easy.

Hyewon sighed, hearing Yuri’s monologue while taking out her makeup kit. “Kids these days…”

***

Yujin was playing on her phone, shooting enemies in that popular mobile game when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She looked and oh her god, she had to stop her jaw from dropping.

Yuri’s outfit was a simple vertically-striped shirt, the top 4 buttons unbuttoned. Her skirt complimented the shirt well. The shirt or sando vest inside was also well coordinated. She wore sneakers to finish her look. Not only that, the makeup emphasised her charms more and Yujin couldn’t think of any word but ‘pretty.’

“O-oh! H-hi, Yuri-unnie!” Yujin wanted to disown herself for stuttering but could she blame herself? Yuri simply took her breath away.

“J-just call me Yuri today. It’s a date after all.”

Yujin’s lips curved upwards and it then evolved into a grin, the girl’s eyes forming crescent moons. “Alright then, Yuri!”

Moments later, they were on their way to the car. With a smile on her face, Yujin opened the door for Yuri.

“My car’s not much but I hope you don’t mind it.”

Yuri chuckled, entering the car. Yujin closed the door afterwards, running to the driver’s side.

***

On their way to the mall, Yuri and Yujin were happily chatting while the car was in transit.Yuri knew the freshman was charming and that she had a lot of fangirls. However, their chat proved to be another of the girl’s charms. Yujin was well-versed about a lot of topics that one could consider to keep a conversation going. She was also well-read about the current ongoings in different departments. Yuri now knew why Yujin had many admirers.

"Yuri… I think you must know but…" Yujin was biting her lip, unable to look at the girl even from the rearview window.

Yuri looked at Yujin directly. “But what?”

“You’re the very first girl I’ve gone on a date with.”

Yuri chuckled. “So how many girls heard that line and thought it was real now?” She wasn’t biting it, sadly.

Yujin frowned. “But I’m serious.”

Silence then enveloped the car.

“You are the very first girl I’ve gone out on a date with.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say. To be honest, Yujin was her first date if you count out those fake dates she had gone to with Yena. An uneasy smile then formed on her lips. “Well… Look at that. You’re also my very first date.”

“I…” Yujin gulped. “Hope you like my company, Yuri.”

Yuri’s heart leaped. Now _this_. This was what Yuri wanted Yena to be. But she knew full well that Yena wouldn’t. Because Yena was a clueless dork when it comes to dating _. ‘But she’s improving_!’ Yuri tried countering her very own thoughts. Whipped culture indeed.

Yuri shook her head. _Enough about her._ She was with Yujin. A very decent date, if she was to comment on it.

Yujin noticed the sophomore shaking her head. “Thinking about Yena-unnie?”

Yuri smiled wryly. “I-I’m sorry… It’s just-“

“N-no, it’s okay.” Yujin cut Yuri’s sentence short. “It’s understandable. You’ve been going out with her for a while,” added the freshman, her eyes still on the road.

Yuri couldn’t believe it. _Why can’t she fall for this instead?_

“But…”

Yuri heard it and swallowed.

“I hope you’d only think of me throughout our whole date, unnie…” Yujin shot a glance on Yuri with an uneasy smile on her lips, then went back to the road.

_Oh god._ This was it. _Ahn Yujin’s charm._ Yuri wanted to thank the gods for being the girl’s first date.

Yuri then opened her mouth, hoping the words would lighten their atmosphere. “I told you to call me ‘Yuri’ just for today, didn’t I?”

Yujin scratched the back of her head. “Ah, right, right.”

_‘Thank you for inviting me out, Yujin.’_

A few moments later and they arrived at the mall. Yujin, of course, escorted Yuri out of the car, gently holding Yuri’s hand afterwards.

The two proceeded unto their date course. Yujin openly told Yuri that if she wanted to do something or wanted something, she could change their plans for her. Charming, gentle, sweet… What more could Yuri ask for?

They had gone to the movies first. Yujin asked Yuri to pick what she wanted to watch and the sophomore decided to go with a tearjerker. Yujin wanted to back out at first but with Yuri’s persistence, both of them managed to book seats inside.Yuri thought it would be like one of those times she tried watching a movie with Yena. Yena immediately fell asleep, her snores reverberating inside the cinema. Yuri thanked that the movie almost had no audience at the time they did because Yuri wanted to bolt out of the theatre so bad and pretend to not know the duck but couldn’t do so because she was her date.

Back to the present, Yujin told Yuri that she wasn’t that much of a crybaby but halfway into the movie, Yujin had already emptied one roll of tissues, thanks to crying. Yuri giggled, seeing the freshman’s cute face while crying.

_‘She’s so cute…’_ The thought had manifested in her head.

After the movie, Yuri patted the girl’s back, with Yujin apologising profusely afterwards. Yuri just told the girl that it was fine because the freshman looked so cute anyway. Of course, the girl’s cheeks became red as tomatoes.

Initially, Yujin had grander plans in mind, wanting to introduce Yuri to a luxury restaurant. However, Yuri was shocked to see the prices, thus, pulling the freshman out of the restaurant before the girl could pull out her credit card.

“Yuri, I told you not to worry about the price. I asked you out anyway…” Yujin muttered, frowning afterwards.

“Yujin,” Yuri cupped the freshman’s cheeks. “I’m fine with a cheap restaurant as long as we enjoy each other’s company,” Yuri added with a smile on her face.

“Is that so…?” Yujin pouted but then an idea appeared in her mind. “Let’s try that restaurant then!”

What followed was the absolute hilarity of Yuri pulling Yujin out of restaurants after seeing the prices. Yuri's accountant self is thrifty after all and it shows effortlessly. Yuri instead pulled Yujin to a fast-food joint, saving millions of won from unnecessary expenditure. Yujin could only see herself getting pulled away by Yuri. It was a bit sad that it wasn’t grand but at least the two were enjoying each other’s company, chattering about their lives as well as things they had in common. It’s wasn’t bad for a first date. If Yujin had to be fully honest with herself, she wanted to keep this memory as the best one she could ever have.

The date ended with the two having fun in the arcade. Yuri can't believe someone other than Hyewon could beat her in the games but now, she has to. And that someone was Ahn Yujin. The girl was extremely competitive and it became Yuri's undoing after she taught Yujin some of her secrets. Yuri didn't mind, the marvel in the freshman's eyes were more than she could ask for as payment.

After their date, the two were now inside a supermarket, planning to buy a container for Yuri’s chocolates. Yujin hugged Yuri from behind which obviously shocked the latter.

“Yuri, look at that plastic container. It’s cute.” Yujin rested her jaw on Yuri’s shoulder, pointing said container using the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Yuri’s waist.

“O-oh, thanks… Yujin.” Yuri looked and yes, it was what she had been searching for. Light blue with white frills on its ends. It seems the girl also has good taste. “I’ll take this one then.”

“Are you sure?” Yujin asked, looking at Yuri from the girl’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Yuri smiled. “I trust your decisions.”

“Thank you, unnie…”

Yujin flashed her best smile, a smile that took Yuri by surprise. Yuri smiled back. It was the most honest smile she could show the girl.

Why can’t Yuri just fall for her instead?

From afar, a girl bit her lip. “I’ve never seen her smile like that…” She looked at the happy couple, who were now on their way to the counter. “I guess… My efforts were never enough, huh?”


	11. Chaos ~scherzo~

Valentine's Day.

A girl woke up, looked at her phone, and upon noticing the date, a smile immediately took over her features. However, looking at the very same phone which gave her a reason to smile, her lips immediately curled into a frown, she kept it close to her chest, gripping it ever so tightly.

_'I guess… This is the only thing I can do…'_

***

It was Eunbi's first class, a self-studying period. She knew what date it was today. However, she has yet to receive anything from her girlfriend. She wondered why.

_'Maybe she's planning something. That girl always surprises me anyway. That has to be it.'_

Eunbi tried convincing herself. Shortly, a smile slowly revealed itself from her lips, making her seatmate, Murase Sae, nudge her.

"Well, well, well, the Pres sure is happy today." Sae then eyed the phone on Eunbi's desk. "She greeted you yet?"

Eunbi shook her head. "She must be up to something again."

Sae sighed. "She better be. I'll cry if it turns out that I lost to some player."

Hearing it made Eunbi chuckle. "Seriously, Sae?"

"I was kidding, alright?"

Both of them laughed. In Eunbi's peripheral vision, however, she saw her other seatmate texting someone, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh? Who's that, Natsu? Your girlfriend?"

Natsu smiled back. "Yeah."

Sae then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I'll be going back to Japan this weekend. Do you guys want something from Osaka?"

"Sure. I want one of those rare Kitkat flavors." Eunbi looked at Sae this time.

"Okay. And you, Natsu?"

"No need. I'll also be going back this weekend anyway," Natsu replied, her eyes still on the phone.

"Alright then."

The three went back to studying. However, at the back of Eunbi's mind, Sae's words remained and she didn't know why. She thought she was already over it after the MT. Why were the doubts resurfacing in her mind now? Eunbi shook her head. She had already dealt with the threat in their relationship. Nothing's going to happen.

_'No, Eunbi… You have to trust her.'_

***

Yena was in class, _watching_ the professor scribble some formulas on the board. She still couldn't forget what she saw yesterday and it weighed a lot at the back of her mind. And somehow, it kept her awake for the whole night as well. Now sleep-deprived, her mind couldn't focus at the lesson.

_"Why am I getting so worked up about it? It's not like…"_ She immediately shook her head. _'No, Yena. Don't go with that train of thought.'_

She took out the phone from her pocket and looked at her lock screen's wallpaper. _'You're not… thinking of me, are you?'_

***

10 minutes before lunch and Yena was on her way to Yuri’s classroom. Well, that was the plan. However, she saw Hyewon who looked quite dumbfounded.

"Wait… Yuri isn't with you?" Hyewon raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was on my way to fetch her from class." Yena can’t understand what was happening. _Where is Yuri? Why isn’t she here? Is she with another girl? Or guy?_ Numerous questions bombarded Yena’s mind, and the thing that happened yesterday which still lingered in her mind didn’t help one bit.

Hyewon felt more confused than ever. "But… she was… carrying this…" And then it hit Hyewon. _'Oh. So it's happening now? This fast? Just when I gave her up?'_ Hyewon shook her head, patting Yena's back. "F."

Yena swatted away Hyewon's hand. "What do you mean 'F'?"

Hyewon walked away, not batting an eye. "I'm going."

Yena couldn't understand what Hyewon was talking about, but then she saw Yuri walking side-to-side with Yujin who is holding a huge plastic full of chocolates with a huge grin and immediately, she understood Hyewon's previous words. She was nearing her limit.

***

Chaewon was kissing the side of Minju's neck which slowly turned into leaving a trail of kisses to the girl's chest, the younger's arms draped around her neck, pleasure coming out in the form of suppressed moans.

Going to school without her vest proved to be a good idea for Kim Minju. However, the violation slip that came immediately in the entrance gates was not. At least the redhead could easily unbutton her blouse without much problems. _At least._

Meanwhile, Chaewon just wanted to drown in the younger's scent, forgetting everything, even the fact that the girl she did everything for now hated her. But somehow, there was still this gaping hole in her heart, one that couldn't be filled by the brunette's moans and kisses. Still, Chaewon tried.

_"Minju-yah…"_ Chaewon whispered, her usual sweet voice was tainted with lust. She thanked her gods that the fire exit wasn't really traversed by the students that much. Maybe because of its name. Chaewon didn't care. What mattered was the moment, the tension building between the two of them, and that her partner was moaning out her name.

The two started their _out-of-class activity_ at the start of their last class before lunch. Minju was on her way into the room when Chaewon held her hand, and the brunette just noticed the needy gaze that melted her. The girl obliged, allowing herself to be pulled away. A cut won't hurt. She still has 4 of them to utilize. It's Valentine's Day after all and she too was in need of _love._

The two were currently lost in each other's eyes when the older Kim's phone rang, distracting them.

"Who's this now?" The redhead hissed but immediately sighed when she saw the caller's name. It was Eunbi. The redhead looked at Minju, quite sad that their momentum was stopped. "I'll answer this. Just wait." Chaewon was going to answer the phone but the brunette had pulled Chaewon's collar, giving Chaewon a tender kiss, hoping the redhead would ignore the ringtone. It was almost effective, but Chaewon didn't want the Student Council President to think of anything. The redhead pulled away, gently placing her free hand's index finger on the brunette's lips and pressing the answer button, she answered the call.

"Eunbi-yah… Did you miss me?" Chaewon's eyes were darted to the staircase going up, her focus slowly moving to the one going down, checking for people. Seeing that there was no one in sight, her eyes moved back to Minju's, seeing the younger's plump lips that were obviously begging her for more.

_"Yeah… I miss you already. Why aren't you here yet?"_ A smirk appeared on Chaewon's lips.

"I miss you too." Whether that was a lie or not, Minju didn't know. She wanted more. To be touched by Chaewon in different places, and to drown in the feel of the redhead's fingers on her skin. Her cheeks puffed, the redhead could only think of it as cute and alluring at the same time. "I'm still doing something. Can you wait for a bit?" Chaewon too, wanted more.

_"But I want you here now…"_ This made Chaewon bite her lip and Minju found herself being drawn to the older Kim's lips the more she saw it.

_"Chaewon…"_ The younger Kim whimpered. She couldn't wait for it anymore.

Chaewon moved the phone away from both of them. _"Shush…"_ She placed the phone back to her ear. "I'll be there in a few minutes. See you later, Eunbi-yah."

_"Alright… See you."_ Chaewon then remembered something.

"And oh, Eunbi-yah…"

_"Yes, Chaewon-ah?"_

"Happy Valentine's Day."

The redhead heard chuckling on the other side. _"I thought you forgot. Happy Valentine's Day as well, Chaewon-ah. I love you."_ This made Chaewon bite her lip.

The redhead swallowed, before releasing the words from her own mouth. She was already in that situation now, all she could do is continue.

"I love you too."

***

At lunch, almost the whole group were eating together. Yunjin had co-op work to attend to, hence, wasn't able to eat with them, and Minju and Chaewon weren't there yet. It was driving Eunbi mad since Yena was already there but with a sulky expression on her face. Yujin was eating chocolates happily, and Yuri was somehow nervous.

Yuri gulped, slowly opening her bag to reveal several small plastic packs with chocolate in them. "Guys, I made some chocolate. Maybe you'd like them?"

"Whoa. Thank you, Yuri!" Nako quickly grabbed one for herself, giving another to Hitomi, Hyewon, and Wonyoung.

Chaeyeon took one but gave it immediately to Sakura. Another one for herself, and another one for Eunbi.

Wonyoung pouted after seeing Yujin's pack of chocolates. "Yuri-unnie… Why did Yujin get more than I did?"

Yuri blushed, remembering what happened on her date with Yujin. "O-oh… Well…"

Yujin butted in with a smirk, her eyes meeting Yena's momentarily. "Maybe she likes me~"

It earned the ire of Yena, of course, but Yena has to control herself. _'Not now,'_ she thought, calming her nerves. But truth be told, Yena wondered where hers was. She knew hers wasn't of this size, it has to be bigger. But halfway through the lunch nothing came. Not even an invitation to go somewhere private. She continued thinking of it until a person's addition to the group distracted her.

Chaewon _finally_ arrived. "Oh hey guys, sorry I'm late. Minju needed help because she had problems with err… you know… Girl thing. She's not really feeling well today too."

_Really now?_

But Minju really couldn’t show up there. Not after what the two of them did in the fire exit.

Yuri stood, handing two of her chocolates to Chaewon. "Oh, here. And if you could, please give this one to Minju."

Chaewon smiled, putting both inside her bag. "Thanks. I'll make sure it reaches Minju." She took her usual spot which was beside Eunbi. Carefully sitting down, her fingers automatically intertwined with Eunbi's which of course, made Eunbi's heart skip a beat. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Eunbi was now grinning from ear-to-ear.

Hearing everything made Hyewon frown. After all, her sunshine wasn't there to shine on her. The foodie sighed, standing from her seat. This made her other seatmates worry.

"Where are you going, Hyewon-unnie?" asked Hitomi.

"To the toilet."

Hyewon walked away from the group, to a place that _probably_ was the toilet. However, she missed a lot of turns after thinking of the girl and she found herself near the fire exit. She entered, wanting solitude. However, what she saw made her scratch everything she had thought of up to now.

"Minju?" asked Hyewon, seeing a brunette who had her back turned on her, fixing her skirt in the right direction.

The girl jolted, covering her neck with her hands. "O-oh, Hyewonnie…"

Hyewon briskly walked a couple of steps to Minju and removed both hands before seeing the things on Minju's neck. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I knew it…"

Minju tried denying, however. "W-what do you mean…?"

"You're the _friend_ you told me about, no?" Hyewon's expression turned into worry.

Minju's eyes looked away from Hyewon's, shaking her head vigorously. "N-no, I don't know what you mean-"

Hyewon pushed her to a wall, using her right hand to make the girl look at her. "Minju, look at me."

"H-hyewonnie…"

"How long…?" The older's eyes dimmed.

"H-huh?"

"How long had you been keeping your relationship with Kim Chaewon a secret…?" Hyewon's cry echoed in the empty fire exit. _Why? Why does every girl she falls for end up liking another person?_ Hyewon felt numb.

"W-what is it to you if I do though!? We're just friends!" The words coming out in a succession of fast and choppy words.

The last part had hurt Hyewon more than it should.

That was it.

The last straw.

Hyewon was done with this whole thing about love. However, she wanted Minju to know about her feelings, about the numerous feelings that had saved Hyewon from despair after moving on from Yuri. The same feelings that were now suffocating her, breaking her heart into pieces, and the same feelings Minju just stepped on.

"What is it to me, Minju…? What is it to me?" Minju couldn't keep looking at Hyewon’s intense stare. "You're destroying someone's relationship…!"

Minju knew it, she really did.

"I know! But I love her… And… And I can’t stop myself from falling deeper!” A sob interrupting her, “Tell me, Hyewon… How do I let go when I love her so much!? When I love her this much!?" Minju's hands shakily clutched to Hyewon's, making creases on the blouse Hyewon was wearing. Tears were falling from her eyes. Minju couldn't keep it all in anymore. _Why did she even agree to everything in the first place?_

Hyewon felt cold and numb. Minju has spent her days loving Chaewon, not being given the recognition she deserves and could only meet her in conspicuous places like this. Hyewon was set to tell Minju everything, she wanted to be free from them before she becomes broken once more. And she hoped, a little, that Minju would have a change of heart.

"Can't you look around you, Minju…?"

Minju looked at Hyewon in the eyes. "Eh?"

Hyewon's eyes too, were wetting themselves. Choking on her words, she confessed, "I love you, Minju!" She panted. Expressing all these feelings in her chest was hard for her. "Can't you… see me…?" The Accounting Major sincerely hoped.

Minju was stupefied. The reaction alone was enough for an answer to Hyewon.

_'I see… I was the only one falling… I guess…'_

The older took a step back, slowly walking to the door. "Goodbye…" Turning the knob, she wished it would be the last time she'll say the brunette's name. "Kim Minju…"

_'I'm done… This is the last time I'm falling for someone…'_

Letting the fire exit door close with a loud thud.

After the door closed, Minju found her legs shaking, eventually losing their balance, and her back lying against the wall, slowly sagging against it as she falls to the floor. Her sobs had only gotten worse. Why can't she just let go? Why did her friendship with Hyewon have to end up like this?

***

Hitomi was in the library, free period, returning several books to their proper places in the bookshelves. She ignored someone in her peripheral vision, who was only _reading_ a book. Whether or not the book is actually being read, Hitomi didn't care. She knew that the girl had been looking at her from afar for a while now.

_'Why are you here? Why do you keep on messing with my head? Is it fun being the cause of my restless nights recently? How do you keep that expression on your face in front of your girlfriend? Why do you make it hard for me to eliminate these improper feelings?'_

Distracted with the barrage of questions in her mind, Hitomi didn't notice that the students on the opposite side of the bookshelf had pushed the books too far in Hitomi's side, unaware that several books were falling to her direction.

"Hitomi!"

And the next thing Hitomi knew, she was under the redhead, a handful of books on the floor.

"Ch-chaewon…" Hitomi muttered and as she did so, a drop of blood fell onto her face. Realizing their position once more, Hitomi sat up, making Chaewon move back.

"A-are you… hurt?" Chaewon inspected the girl for any sign of injury. After seeing that the girl was fine, a sigh of relief escaped the redhead's lips. "Thank god…"

"Ch-chaewon… Your-" As Hitomi was going to touch the wound, Chaewon stood up.

"You don't have to worry. I'm alright. It's just a scratch." Chaewon turned her back, bidding her farewell.

Watching the redhead leave the library, Hitomi bit her lip, feeling guilty. _'Chaewon… Why do you make it so hard for me to not like you?'_

***

The classes had concluded for the day and Yena didn't even get one word about her chocolates. It was making her impatient, not to mention the jealousy lurking in her mind after seeing Yujin with the large bag. She's fine. Everything's fine. This is just a phase. Yuri is just a _friend_ after all. Everything is making her lose her mind. And she didn't know why.

Nearing the school gates, she _happened_ to bump into Yuri, who was hugging her bag tightly. It felt awkward for her but somehow, it also did for Yuri. Good. It didn't sit well for Yena that she was the only one feeling like this. She wanted it to be fair between the two. _But why?_

"O-oh… Nice to see you here." Yena gulped.

"Y-yeah." Yuri avoided eye contact. "S-so yeah… Uhm… Yena-yah…" Yuri swallowed. This was the first time she's doing this after all and it felt oh-so-embarrassing.

"Hmm?"

"Would you spend time with me in your apartment? I-It's Valentine's day after all…" Yuri's clutch tightened.

_'Perhaps… She's giving it to me in private?'_ Yena felt hopeful but she needed to mask her expectations. Trying to hide the small smile on her lips, Yena extended her hand to Yuri. "Sure!" Yuri took it and both walked the way to Yena's car.

***

Yena led Yuri to the living room, sitting on the couch and prompting Yuri to sit beside her by pulling her wrist. Yena was obviously excited to have it.

"Y-yena-yah…" Yuri pouted.

Yena opened her phone, looking at the time. _'It's still 4 p.m. I can still ask her out after this.'_ With a suppressed smile, the duck looked at Yuri.

Yuri was getting nervous and didn't know how to start the conversation. How could she tell Yena she prepared a huge block of chocolate with Yena's name and several hearts on it? It was beyond embarrassing. Yena too, didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell Yuri she was itching to have her Valentine's chocolate.

But then, she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, have you been receiving your payment?"

"O-oh yeah… Thank you as always." Yuri bowed her head politely. She opened her own phone, showing the transactions with the banking application in it. Numerous zeroes were in the totals of the account. Amounts nearing a hundred million won. "I have been receiving enough for my whole college life, I guess. Thank you, really…"

Seeing it made Yena hit Yuri's arm with the back of her own hand. "Oh come on, don't be shy. We're _friends_ , remember?" A reassuring smile somehow calmed Yuri down.

But perhaps… _Too calm…_

"Y-yena-yah… May I use your toilet?" An uneasy smile took over the previously nervous features of the Accounting Major.

Yena nodded immediately. "Go ahead."

The younger dashed, leaving only her phone on the table. She can't let Yena see the chocolates. Yuri wanted to present it herself. _Perhaps her feelings as well? Wait. No. Not her feelings. Anything but her feelings… and body._

While the younger was in the toilet, the almost dark screen of Yuri's phone lit up, showing a new message from an unusual person that made Yena raise an eyebrow. Taking the phone, she went to the messaging app, looking at Yuri's exchange of messages with the person. Feeling anger and several dubious feelings erupting inside her,

_Yena finally reached her limit_.

A few moments later, Yuri got out of the toilet, seeing Yena whose hands were now balled into fists, shaking. On the table, Yuri's phone was open, her messages with Sungmin exposed. This obviously angered Yuri.

"Yena-yah…! Why did you-"

Before Yuri was able to unleash her anger, Yena interjected with her own. "How long had you been talking like that with Sungmin-oppa…?" Yena suddenly stood, her eyes showing the feelings she's been bottling up for a while. "Why can't you just be contented with me!? Am I… Am I not that good of a date!? Why do you have to go with Yujin too!? And Sungmin-oppa even!? What am I to you, Yuri!? Aren't you my _girlfriend_!? Shouldn't you prioritize me more!?"

The barrage of questions did nothing to hinder Yuri. " _Girlfriend?!_ Oh yes! I am! I am your _fake girlfriend_! I hope you haven't forgotten, Yena-ssi!"

Yuri’s bottled feelings began to show up. _Girlfriend?_ No, Yuri wasn't Yena's girlfriend, there was no way she could win over Eunbi.

"Y-you are… B-but aren't you supposed to be helping me!?"

"I am! But aren't I free to go out with people other than you!? You're not my real girlfriend anyway. Why are you so concerned about it!?"

"Don't change the subject here! I'm the one who's supposed to ask you why you keep on going out with Yujin! What if they saw you and got the wrong idea?!"

"And what if they did!? We're not really in a relationship in the first place! And shouldn't you focus on Eunbi!? She's the one you like anyway!"

"So what if we're not!? And don't bring Eunbi into this! Unlike you, she doesn't go out with other people behind my back!"

It was the last stab that Yuri’s heart could endure.

"Everything… Everything I've been doing is for you and Eunbi… Why can't I do this and just be happy…?" Yuri's head was down, tears started falling from her eyes. Her fists, now shaking, contained the myriads of feelings that kept on exploding on her chest whenever she is reminded of nothing but the contract, that Yena is only using her as a ploy to get Eunbi back, and that those very feelings were irrelevant and immaterial to the contract and in extension, Yena. "You're so selfish… Yena…"

And then, the room was filled with deafening silence. Yena wanted to say something but before she could, Yuri was done with it.

Yuri clutched her bag, still containing the chocolates. "I thought you'd change throughout our dates…" With tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran to the door. "I guess… you never did." The Accounting Major took her leave, leaving the door open.

"Yuri! Hey! We're not done with this yet! Yuri! YURI!" Yena yelled for the girl's name countless times but the girl never turned around.

***

Yujin was on her way home when she saw a familiar girl together with the notorious troublemaker in school.

"Wonyoung…?" The Computer Science major muttered the girl's name yet Wonyoung was too far away to hear it.

"Miru-unnie, where are we going today?" Wonyoung smiled and the older only replied a slight smile.

"Oh, you'll like it there, Wonyoungie… You really will." Yujin could see the malicious glint in the older girl's eyes. And Yujin knew… It spelled trouble.

***

Hyewon and Nako arrived home after the young girl asked Hyewon to come with her to shop for some of her girlfriend's favorite Korean snacks. Hyewon had good connections as to where to buy with cheaper prices, sometimes even in a surplus. Nako's flight was on the day after tomorrow, the start of their long weekend. Almost nobody attends the whole College week anyway, maybe except the Student Council members, with the exception of Nako, and a few of the student body, who do not want to pay for sanctions for missed activities after the semester concludes.

The two were expecting a quiet evening – no, probably a little noise from their roommate, who they saw packing a really big chunk of chocolate into a cute plastic container. The two even joked about seeing Yuri squealing or sighing hopelessly but what they saw upon entering the room shocked them. Yuri was crying, her eyes swollen, the homemade chocolate both were talking about still visible inside her bag, and, what's worse, she looked like she was going to hyperventilate soon.

Hyewon knew that it was about the duck again. She went beside the crying girl while Nako went out of the unit. Hyewon had seen the signs, no doubt. While she did not follow Yuri to her date, she had a hunch that Yuri had gone out with another person. After all, the aftermath of Yuri's dates with Yena was always Yuri coming home with an exasperated sigh, as if she was tired. Yuri's date the other day probably ended well for Yuri because her friend came home with the best smile Hyewon had ever seen so far. It even surpassed Yuri's smile when she first beat Hyewon's score in Project DiVA just to get beaten by Hyewon after trying again.

"You don't need to tell me what happened. Just… let it all out." Hyewon didn't want to open fresh wounds. It wouldn't heal that way.

Meanwhile, Nako called Yujin. _Again._

"What happened this time?" Nako asked, her eyes narrowing in resentment.

The person on the other side was confused as to what was happening too. _"I don't know! I got locked out of Yena's apartment! She changed the passcode and she blocked me in her contacts! Ugh! My project!"_

"I don't care about your project! What happened there?! Yuri is crying! And I would soon if I don't find out what the duck did!" Nako hang up, too infuriated to care about anything else. She only wanted the reason and to solve it. Quickly.

"Could you keep it down!? We're trying to rest here!"

"Just dump the damn duck already!"

Their floormates were too tired to care, it seems.

"Shut it! I need answers and if I don't, you guys won't have your clearances signed!" Nako hissed, opening her messaging app to contact another person.

_'Yuri… Stay strong…'_

Hyewon still had the girl in a tight yet gentle embrace, her right hand caressing the younger's hair. Yuri had calmed down yet the tears hadn't stopped. At least not in full.

"Hyewonnie… Why does love hurt like this?"

_Oh_. Why did that question have to pop out now? Hyewon just had her second heartbreak, a big one too. Furthermore, she didn't have anyone to talk it through this time. No one. The first time, she had Hitomi to comfort her. Oh, how she wanted to cry but it wasn't her time to cry. She'd rather bottle it up and cry alone because she wasn't one to divulge her feelings.

"Because it's unpredictable and uncontrollable. It comes and goes as it pleases." Hyewon answered, trying her best to keep it in with the slight smile everyone was used to seeing. But perhaps, her feelings just oozed out a bit somehow.

Yuri looked into Hyewon's eyes, finding those very feelings Hyewon failed to stop from happening. And Yuri thought that maybe… Hyewon too is suffering because of love. With their eyes locked into each other's, time seemed to stop. Both of them taking their time, understanding the unspoken emotions and struggles that didn't need to be said.

Her co-sufferer, in an unexpected twist, looked at Yuri's wet lips, and slowly but gently claimed them. Perhaps, because of this action, the pain in her chest could be forgotten. As much as the older hoped it would, the kiss made her break down, tears falling one after another. A painful whine left her lips and she felt Yuri hugging her tighter. There were no words needed to be spoken. However, she would need to talk with Yuri later, about everything, but right now, right at that moment, they both needed this intense, raw moment where their lips express their sadness and the feelings both had bottled up… for another person that would never be theirs.


	12. Chaos~rondo~

Stomping her way to the entrance, Nako found Yujin in the entryway, she looked worried, confused, and mad. Nako stood in front of the screen and pressed the numbers 9-2-9 with Yujin following right behind. After a few seconds, the intercom’s light went on.

"YENA, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?! LET ME IN!" Nako wasted no time.

"Yeah!" Yujin seconded. "And unnie, give me my stuff back! Locking me out is one thing, but not giving me my things back? Let's be mature here, Yena-unnie-"

"I could care less about your stuff right now!” Nako hissed, looking at Yujin momentarily before darting back at the intercom. Confronting Yena about Yuri is the most important thing for her right now. "Now, what did you do, Yena?" Nako lowered her voice.

All they heard was silence. And then there was a sigh.

"I don't know and I don't care. It's her fault." A pause. "She goes out with everyone while she's still in a contract with me. Can you believe that?" The girl on the other side of the intercom sneered. "And when I confront her, it's my fault? I believe the problem is not in me anymore."

"You said it yourself, unnie." Yujin went closer to the intercom, making Nako move a little bit from her position. "It's a contract. She's not bound to date only you. Did you put any rule about that in the contract? You did not, right?” She waited a few seconds, to give Yena a moment to answer. When the girl remained silent, she continued, “it is just like a Command Prompt. I believe it's not Yuri-unnie's fault here. It's yours."

Yujin was expecting a comeback from Yena but all she heard was silence.

"Not going to say anything, huh?" Yujin sighed. "I'm so disappointed, unnie. I can't believe you'd make someone cry over your selfishness." Yujin slowly moved away from the intercom, words trailing out of her mouth. "I can't believe you didn't change even after all of those dates with Yuri-unnie. Well, an old dog can't learn new things. I guess I should've expected that."

Nako just stood there, watching Yujin's lips spout all of that. "Yujin…"

"Say what you want. It won't change anything."

Yujin gritted her teeth.

"Come, Nako-unnie. I'll drive you back to the dorms." Yujin's pulled Nako out of the waiting lounge, her expression full of disdain. "Talking to a wall won't change anything."

After the intercom turned off, the mask of the person on the other side fell. Her back sagging on the wall behind her, Yena slowly sat on the floor. The words Yujin had muttered affected her so. The eyes that were dry until now slowly let out tears, and Yena just wonders where these tears were coming from.

***

Nako had just gotten back in their dorm room and, upon entry, she noticed the awkward silence in the room. Her two roommates were on their respective beds, perhaps sleeping. Perhaps. She noticed how stiff both were under their blankets, and it made her curious. _'Did something happen?’_ Nako thought but perhaps it wasn't the right time. Yuri might still be emotionally unstable.

Thinking of it made Nako want to punch Yena. She wanted to do something but it was too late and they have classes tomorrow. Sighing, Nako proceeded to the bed, immediately falling to its soft cushion.

"I hope I can do something before my flight this weekend. I can't meet Miku in this state."

Nako's eyes closed slowly, letting drowsiness take over. Tomorrow. She only has tomorrow to finish everything.

As Nako's consciousness drifts away, the eyes of one of her roommates open. Recalling what she did earlier made her want to punch herself.

 _'Is she still awake?'_ The girl wondered. _'Why did I even do that? How am I going to face her tomorrow?'_ The girl shook her head. _'I'll just figure it out tomorrow.'_ Turning around to look at their other roommate's back, the girl muttered, _"Goodnight, Yuri."_

With this, Hyewon went to sleep.

Unknown to her, however, Yuri was still awake. Remembering what happened earlier made the girl touch her lips.

***

It was the start of a new morning, and Nako could sense a really awkward atmosphere in the air. She noticed that Hyewon was avoiding eye contact with either of the two, and Yuri was all jumpy upon contact with Hyewon. Yuri had been waiting for her coffee when her hand bumped to Hyewon’s, making her put distance immediately. All these actions confirmed Nako's suspicion that something happened.

"What happened yesterday?" Nako dropped the question.

"I'm leaving first." Hyewon moved towards the door, her reply leaving more questions in Nako's mind.

Yuri did not even bat an eye at her friend and it was (really) weird in Nako's view.

"You guys-"

"Please, Nako," Yuri muttered. "I can't," A pause. "I don't want to talk about it." Yuri looked at Nako, pleading, "Could you please just let me off the hook for now?"

"Fine." Nako sighed.

She was a pushy person, yes, but she knew when to stop pursuing.

And this was one of those times.

***

In the cafeteria, Minju was about to take a tray when it was taken away by someone she knew – they used to get along really well. However, Hyewon just confessed to her yesterday, and now, they're back to being strangers. Obviously, Minju did not want any of this happening. Looking at the girl's back, the younger girl waited for the older one to greet her.

_An impossible wish._

Minju grabbed a tray and followed Hyewon on the queue; silently hoping, wishing, perhaps pleading that the accounting major would turn around and say her name. It did not happen. Even after paying the food on the counter, Hyewon only sat on a vacant table and started to eat her food alone.

 _'She wants to ignore me? I… I can ignore her too.'_ Minju gulped, finding her own table.

Yet, from time to time, her eyes would betray her and wander to Hyewon's table, watching the girl. Minju wanted to join her, and yet… _She couldn't._

They were _so close_ , and yet, her hands and legs won't move.

***

It was early in the morning when Yujin was greeted in the hallways by a whine from a familiar girl.

"Miru-unnie…" Wonyoung pleaded, "Could we go there again?" A pout—perhaps effective, perhaps not.

Miru rolled her eyes.

"You do know getting in isn't easy, right?" She sighed. Miru looked Wonyoung from head to toe before continuing, "Especially with how you look like." She really wanted to decline; however, the look in Wonyoung's face was too adorable to say no. A wry smile appeared on her features this time. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Wonyoung clung to her arm which made her sigh in resignation.

Yujin saw everything yesterday, following both of them on dismissal and stopped when she saw the building they got into. Hearing Wonyoung saying those words made her worried, mad even. She walked closer, pulling Wonyoung on one arm.

"Wonyoungie, you're not going back there with her," Yujin said firmly.

Wonyoung looked surprised for a second before biting her lip. Miru was the only one who distracts her from her hopelessness when it comes to her feelings for Yujin, and the latter dares to take that away from her?

"What do you even know about Miru-unnie and me?" Wonyoung replied as the storm inside her continued to stir, her eyes getting dimmer. "You only need me to gather information about Yuri-unnie, right?" The hand clinging on Miru's shoulder shaking.

"That's not the point. Wonyoungie, you're not safe with her-"

"Stop saying things like you know what we've been doing!"

She remembered the time Yujin called her to the ceiling, their deal to give Yujin information about Yuri and everything. Wonyoung thought Yujin was into her; turns out, she was after her Yuri-unnie. She tried masking it but couldn't. Every time she was with Yujin and the older would ask her about Yuri, her heart lurched. She couldn't breathe—she wanted to stop breathing. Wonyoung wanted to stop but the feelings on her chest wouldn't let her. "Leave me alone…"

Miru knew it was time to take Wonyoung away. "Let’s go…" Raising Wonyoung's chin with her right hand, she looked into the younger's eyes. "…Wonyoung-ah." Seeing the younger's tears, Miru didn't need to hear any words from the younger. After wiping the tears away, she escorted Wonyoung quickly, away from the person who had been hurting her the most.

Yujin was left alone in the corridor, confused, mad, and somehow… her heart hurts.

***

Sakura reached the class in time, breathing hard after running to the class she shared with the seniors.

"Oh, Miyawaki!" Miho greeted as she noticed the girl’s presence.

"Yes, Myao-senpai?" Sakura was all ears. Miho is the current President of the school organization after all and that meant she had to pay attention or her clearance would be at stake.

"You and Nako-chan are from the same prefecture, right?"

With an uneasy smile, Sakura answered, "not really. Nako-senpai is from Tokyo if I recall correctly. We were from the same high school though."

The trio was shocked.

"For the longest time, Juri-chan thought you guys were from the same prefecture," said Miyu and then laughed at Juri, who was not at all glad to be exposed.

"Shut it, Takeuchi."

"So not only is your wpm low, your IQ too?" Miho joked, much to Juri's chagrin.

"Yah!"

"About that, are you going home tomorrow as well?" asked Miyu, her eyes on Sakura this time.

"Uhm, no? Why are you asking, senpai?" Sakura was dumbfounded. However, something was troubling her at the back of her mind. And she couldn't grasp what it was.

"Nako is going back to Japan tomorrow. Said she'll be staying for the whole college week or so." Miyu looked at Miho this time. "She does this yearly, no?"

"Yeah." Miho added, "she must really miss Japan unlike us."

"Stop putting us in the same category as you, Myao," Juri and Miyu retorted in unison.

"YAH!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She finally remembered.

_'Oh.'_

***

\----------------------------------------------------

**[ +082-XX-XXXX-YYYY ]**

_3rd Floor, Fire Exit Staircase. 12:00nn._

\----------------------------------------------------

Eunbi was curious, the text had been in her mind since she received earlier that day.

She started heading to the place stated in the message. Just what could it mean? Numerous problems plagued her mind. Next week, the college week would commence, and that would mean students will be themselves, and by 'themselves', in civilian clothing and in a violation spree at the school entrance. It was also noteworthy to mention the almost immortal rumors surrounding her girlfriend, that she was playing around with other girls and the like. Eunbi did not want to listen to them; she trusts Chaewon. She knew that the girl loves her and her alone. But why is a part of her doubting Chaewon? The thousands of thoughts in her mind made her halt from her tracks.

 _'You're drifting away again, Eunbi. You decided to trust her. She loves you and you know that.'_ Eunbi convinced herself, continuing to her trajectory once more. She threaded her path hoping that soon, the confusion in her mind would clear.

She hoped.

As she was nearing the fire exit, a familiar student seemed to be heading in the same direction. This made her raise an eyebrow. After all, she had decided to scare the girl away – to make sure that her significant other would remain loyal to her. But wait, she trusts her girlfriend, right? She shook her head, approaching the girl.

"Honda Hitomi-ssi?"

Hitomi stopped on her tracks, looking up from her phone to see the Student Council President. "K-Kwon Eunbi-senpai…" She gulped, not knowing what to do. She just received a message to go there. Why did she have to meet her of all people? Did she send the message to Hitomi? The gears in Hitomi's mind kept turning and turning. Her earlier meeting alone with her did not help in any way.

"At ease. I'm not here to scare you or anything." Eunbi sighed.

"O-oh…" Hitomi replied awkwardly, her head lowering by the second.

Both continued walking to their destination. Even though she was scared for the former, Hitomi decided to ask, "Did you… send a message, senpai?'

"No, I did not," Eunbi replied, still looking at her path. She did, however, have a hunch of what the message contained. "Did it say something about a location and time?"

"U-un…" Hitomi nodded and swallowed what might have remained of the saliva in her mouth. _'Kwon Eunbi-senpai really does have a frightening aura.'_ Remembering the redhead who saved her yesterday, she continued, _'no wonder she likes senpai.'_

"Then the senders must be the same person," Eunbi concluded, stopping in front of the Fire Exit.

Remembering the burning touches and kisses on her skin, the girl didn't want to let things end here. She wanted the person to be truly hers; the feeling of loving a person behind closed doors no longer satisfied her.

She wanted her truly.

_Completely._

However, she also was realistic; that the person in front of her was already _taken_. Her mind was in complete chaos, she was indecisive and there was only a little amount of time left before _it happens_.

Still, she felt as if she was in a daze, her attention fully on the girl in front of her.

"Chaewon-ah… About our relationship…" Her lips slowly started to move.

The predator in front of her closed in, the smirk on her lips faltering for a second.

"What about it, Minju-yah?"

Oh, how Minju loved it. The airy breath the girl does when saying her name as if her eyes are only for Minju. For her. But it wasn't the time to be amazed.

"I'm… considering to end it…" Minju averted her eyes from the girl, not wanting her courage to sap from just looking at Chaewon. However, she also wanted to convey it with everything she could. Thus, she slowly looked at Chaewon, hoping that her words would help her come to a satisfying ending. "You love Eunbi-unnie anyway…"

The earlier smirk had come back instead.

"Why? Aren't we having fun?" With her gentle yet inviting gaze, Chaewon continued, "you love it this way, after all." She teasingly caressed Minju's right cheek; the girl quivering to her touch.

"I- it's just that… M-my mind is in disarray and I-" A pause. Her mind was filled not only with Chaewon anymore. Somehow, another person was there. Someone who was by her side while Chaewon was with someone else. Someone she had hurt with her selfish thoughts and feelings. She wanted to tell Chaewon about the girl. With her heart sinking just thinking of the girl, she continued, "I hurt some-"

Before she was able to finish saying her views and her feelings, Chaewon had closed in, eliminating their distance with an aggressive and passionate kiss.

Chaewon's mind, too, was in chaos. However, she was sure about her feelings; she wasn't romantically-attracted to both of the girls. After all, she only had her eyes on her estranged childhood friend, Hitomi. With the said girl rejecting her affections, her frustrations about it intensified, messing with her head and pride.

The waves of confusion in Minju's mind were immediately washed away with Chaewon's kiss. She had made her decision: she will have Chaewon.

Slowly, Chaewon unbuttoned her shirt, letting Minju breathe for a while by following it with kisses on her chest. She wanted to drown in the temporary joy it would give her to hear Minju moan her name; she wanted to drown in the feelings of other people, forgetting her own for a long, long while until she too catches them.

For Minju, it was the only thing she could think of: the addicting yet burning touches on her skin and the smoldering kisses only Chaewon could provide. She stopped herself from letting out the girl's name, muffling indecent sounds with her right hand to her lips. It didn't help that one of Chaewon's naughty hands were touching her by the waist; the other voyaging freely to touch the other more prominent places Chaewon had previously explored.

Eunbi heard voices inside the fire exit, making her wonder what was going on.

"I'm opening the door."

Hitomi only looked, nervous and somehow, there was something at the back of her head.

 _'If this is anything but a prank, I'm about to throw hands.'_ Eunbi thought, her hands on the door handle.

Slowly, Eunbi pushed the handle. Her eyes quickly went from the handle to the couple making out inside. It wasn't the fact that a couple of students were making out that stirred the anger inside Eunbi. _It was the identities of the students that made her so_ —it was Chaewon and Minju.

How could she had not noticed it all along? Chaewon and Minju had always been together—even more than their fellow classmate and friend, Yena.

 _"So, they were right all along…"_ Eunbi muttered, distracting the couple from their out-of-class activity.

"Eu- Eunbi… I-" Chaewon didn't know how to get out of the situation. She never thought this day would come.

As if it wasn't enough, the girl behind Eunbi had her fists clenched and both were trembling.

_"Why did I even think you'll change, Chaewon…?"_

The person's presence shocked Chaewon more than Eunbi's did. Chaewon quickly backed off from Minju, hoping she could change the girl's mind.

"Hitomi, listen to me. I-" Slowly, Chaewon tried moving toward Hitomi, ignoring the other two girls she had been playing with for a while.

Eunbi didn't know what Chaewon was thinking. Why is she explaining it first to Hitomi and not her? Wasn't she the _girlfriend_?

The childhood friend, however, wanted no excuses. She was done with it. She wanted to end everything, her own absurd and impossible fantasies included.

Minju was silent. She only wanted everything to go according to plan: Chaewon would be free and will choose her. And yet, this happened. Why is Chaewon's attention on Hitomi instead of her or Eunbi even? Minju clung by Chaewon's arm, but Chaewon removed her hand as quickly as she did. Everything became clear at that moment —there was no way Chaewon would be hers.

"Chaewon…" The youngest among them muttered; her voice was weakening, and her breath was getting faster.

The aforementioned girl hoped that it wasn't the end. She wished; she prayed. But, of course, it was inevitable.

"I hate you." Hitomi ran from there, leaving Chaewon with the other two.

_'No… Anything but that…'_

Chaewon tried chasing after Hitomi, only to be stopped by Eunbi, who was gripping her hand.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eunbi scoffed. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend was ignoring her. "I thought you loved me. Why were you inside the fire exit, making out with Minju?!"

 _"Let go of me…"_ Chaewon muttered, her eyes gloomy. She looked annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Let go of me!" Chaewon forced Eunbi's hand loose, leaving her in front of the fire exit, heartbroken and betrayed.

Chaewon ran, not wanting to lose Hitomi.

The expression of Chaewon's face when she confronted her burned at the back of Eunbi's mind. Chaewon did not even spare her a glance. The only one Chaewon cared for at that moment is Hitomi—no one but Hitomi. Did Chaewon even love her? Questions started filling her mind. As the questions started rushing in, doubts started clearing themselves in her head. One thing that Eunbi knows for certain is that…

_Chaewon never loved her._

Chaewon ran after Hitomi.

_'I won't let you go this time. This time I'll be honest with you. This time I'll only look at you. So please… Hear me out…'_

Those were the only things in her mind as she ran her hardest, to reach the person her heart had been yearning for.

Every time Hitomi ran to left or right, their distance grows. Hitomi was a cheerleader before she transferred to the school after all. Several more turns happened, and Chaewon wasn't going to give up. She wanted to talk to Hitomi and thought nothing would come in between her and Hitomi this time.

Hitomi was almost on Chaewon’s reach, their distances decreasing with each step the older took. Trying to reach for the girl with her right hand, she had tripped instead, ending on the floor.

The younger looked back and stopped.

Chaewon tried to get up, but her legs had taken more damage than she thought. Looking up, Hitomi and she shared a look.

Chaewon could see it: tears were still falling from Hitomi’s eyes.

“Hitomi...” the older said softly. She hoped, that the girl would stop running, but it was a futile wish.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hitomi turned around, continuing to run.

The movement did not surprise Chaewon, but she didn’t want to lose the girl. _Not now._ Finding the strength, she rose, trying to run again but alas, she had injured herself more than she expected.

Limply turning around the corner, she was expecting their distance to have increased once more. However, she instead saw the thing she had been fearing for the most: Shitao raised Hitomi’s chin, looking into the tearful eyes.

Slowly, Shitao closed in, reducing the distance of their lips to zero.

Chaewon was unable to do anything to stop her. She could only watch, hearing the pieces of her broken heart.

Unable to say or do anything, she clenched her fist, leaving the corridor.

***

She was running away. From everything and everyone.

_'Why did I even think she'd pick me over everyone? Why are you such an idiot, Kim Minju?'_

She did not know where she was going but still, she ran.

Minju just ran, not minding the looks from other students. Just a few more steps and she'd be in another set of staircases. _'Just a few more…'_

She opened the door, pushing it back to lock herself in afterward. She hoped nobody was there to hear her silent cries of regret, hoped nobody would see the tears she had held in ever since she started this hidden relationship. Hoped that after this, tomorrow would be a great day, where she'd finally be free from all these tears and with Chaewon. But it seemed that Chaewon was never on board with her.

She just wished solitude for now.

And yet…

Fate didn't want to grant that simple wish from her.

Amongst her tears, sounds of steps descending from the stairs could be heard. Thinking it was just someone she did not know, she decided to ignore it.

The person, however, did not seem to want to leave her alone.

 _'Can't she just leave me alone?'_ Minju decided to talk the person into leaving.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… having a bit of a problem. Could you leave me alone?"

The person looked at her, gritted her teeth, and sighed. Perhaps, there was only one thing the person could do. And she did.

Taking out the handkerchief she had been saving for someone else, she dropped it on the crying girl's lap, ascending the staircase and finding an exit afterward.

_'I knew about her feelings and yet… Why am I still acting like this? I must really be an idiot…'_

***

Yena was confused. Her heart should not be feeling this, and yet, the mysterious suffocating feeling was there, making her feel worse than before.

_What was wrong with her?_

If she were to be honest with herself, she knew what (or who) was causing this confusing and suffocating feeling in her chest. It was Yuri. Yuri used to be someone she could call anytime she could. And now, once again, all of their bridges are down, and Yena was too stubborn to ask Nako and Yujin for help.

She believed that it wasn't necessary.

_"W- why should I care? I- If she wants to call it quits then go ahead…!"_

And yet, at the back of her mind, she wanted to cling to Yuri, go into more dates with her, spend more time her. Why can't she think of anything but her?

_Why was she feeling like this?_

Could it be? That she really…

Before she could finish her thoughts, she saw someone familiar along the corridor. The girl was kneeling on the ground, and she appeared to be in a trance. Yena ran to her, without thinking about anything.

 _She was what Yena wanted_ —the reason why the contract was set into motion, the reason why Yena's head is currently in a mess with another person taking over her head. The person Yena wanted was…

_Kwon Eunbi herself._

"Eunbi, what happened?" Yena helped her up, seeing that Eunbi was still out of it. With Eunbi being like this right now, Yena could only think of one person.

_"It was Chaewon, isn't it?"_

Hearing the name from Yena's lips, Eunbi snapped out of it.

Weakly, she removed Yena's arms around her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Eunbi started walking away, her steps directionless. Of course, Yena followed suit.

"No, you're not." Yena was gritting her teeth. "You're not okay!" Her fists were clenched and trembling. "Tell me: what did she do?" A pause. She breathed heavily, her mind becoming messier the more she absorbed the sight of Eunbi being this weak and defenseless before her.

"I allowed her beside you because I thought she'd never hurt you." She breathed once more, letting the words in her mind out afterward. "So, tell me: what did she do? So, I can make this right and make you happy…"

Eunbi immediately ran to Yena, wrapping her arms around the younger's neck and kissing Yena. As tears continued to fall, Eunbi poured all of her frustrations and emotions into it.

Yena should be happy. _She should be._ The girl she loved was kissing her, and yet, at the back of her mind, she was thinking of somebody else— _a person she had hurt._

At the end of the corridor, a certain someone had managed to see the spectacle that was happening.

She couldn't breathe, tears were falling from her eyes.

_'I should be happy for the contract to be over… But why am I feeling like this?'_

Clutching her chest, she walked away, her mind only containing the words:

_'I must really be in love with you, Yena…'_


	13. Chaos ~Encore~ side α

Saturday.

A perfect day for resting and recreation.

Most people deviate from their usual time to wake up during this day, probably to settle their sleep debts. Included Sakura, an irregular 3rd-year university student. Yet, her beauty rest was disturbed by a quick series of beeps from her phone. Reaching for it, Sakura wondered what had gotten her messages riled up.

_"Must be another of Aoi's nonsense,"_ she muttered, aware that the person in question was only a couple of steps away from her own bed. Not only that, but she could also hear Aoi’s whining, high-pitched voice which only doubled the annoyance. It was a Saturday after all and instead of resting, her annoying roommate is keeping her awake.

Sakura opened her phone, checking the time, she still had time to doze off before her appointment in the afternoon. Under the numbers, the barrage of messages from her batchmates back in Japan glared at her. The messages were alarming. In an instant, she called the person she was supposed to have an appointment with. The other line answered in an instant.

_"Saku-chan? What's the matter?"_ The words were uttered in a worried tone. The person knows that Sakura calling must be urgent, as the girl preferred messages more than calls.

"I… I'm sorry. I can't go with you today. There's an e-" Sakura was interrupted with the person's own reply.

_"It's alright. It must be so bad that you immediately sent me a call."_ The person chuckled. _"I hope it goes well. I'll see you on Monday, Saku-chan."_

"Thank you," Sakura smiles, with a bit of regret and sadness for canceling their appointment, before muttering the person's name. "I'll hang up now. I'll- I'll make it up to you. Just tell me anything you want." Sakura hoped the person was not angry.

_"Then, I want your cooking."_ The person sounded hopeful at the other side of the line.

"Eh? That's all?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Unknown to her, a certain midget in the background had been observing her change of tone upon calling the person.

_"You want me to make it more difficult, Saku-chan?"_ A light-hearted chuckle followed afterward.

"N-no! I mean… Cooking is fine already…"

_"I was just kidding, Saku-chan."_ There was _a bit_ of laughter at the other side of the line, but Sakura was already used to it.

Sakura pressed her lips before continuing, "Thanks for understanding. I'll hang up. Talk to you later."

_"Talk to you later, Saku-chan."_

The call ended and so did the midget's non-interference.

"Who was that, Sakura?" Aoi glared. She was one of Sakura's closest friends even back in Japan, but Sakura rarely divulges matters like love life to Aoi.

"No one," replied Sakura before changing the topic, "anyway, I'm checking the chat."

***

**[ Stop Aoi from Changing This GC name ]**

Moriyasu: OH MY GOD, STOP NAKO! MIKU IS WITH NATSU RIGHT NAU-

Chori: OMFG?! FOR REALS?!

Aoi: Lmao. We were gone for years and this is what we're coming back to?

Sakura: Nako-senpai was really serious with her though...

Chiichan: Well, you never know what the other party thinks of you...

Moriyasu: ANYWAY STOP HER!!!

Chori: We're tRYING asgdjajfkajdhska

Chiichan: If you actually get off the chat and try to stop the kid from booking a flight then it's going to be well.

Aoi: Dude, you don't understand

Aoi: We cannot hack Nako

Aoi: She'll hack us back EYE-

Sakura: Just block her way in the airport, guys.

Chori: Nah. She's too smol. She'll use the gaps between our legs-

Moriyasu: CHORI, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO DISS NAKO'S HEIGHT ISTG-

Chiichan: How are we going to stop her?!

Aoi: Err... I checked Nako's SNS just now.

Sakura: And?

Aoi: :)

Chori: What does that mean?

***

Nako pulled her luggage to the counter, giving her passport and ticket to the staff on the counter. A smile was on her lips. Finally, after a year, she will see her girlfriend in Japan. Her mind was still remembering how Miku looked the last time she returned home. Miku was wearing a cute dress at that time, with her shoulders exposed. Nako recalled her dates with her.

_'She must be waiting for me. I miss you, Mikurin.'_

The staff returned Nako's passport and ticket, attaching the boarding pass and giving Nako the usual instructions said by airport staff to passengers. The words went in on one ear and out on the other for Nako. All she could think of was Mikurin and the dates they will go to once she's back in Japan.

Several moments later, she posted on her SNS:

**Yabuki Nako** is in **Incheon International Airport, Incheon, Korea.**  
Just now  
Just checked in.  
It's a surprise so don't tell her. :shush:

***

**[ Stop Aoi from Changing This GC name ]**

Aoi: She already checked in (:

Moriyasu: WE GON BE DED OMFG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chiichan: CALM DOWN, GAISE JUST BLOCK HER WAY TO THE EXIT-

Aoi: ARE YOU NUTS, CHIICHAN?! THREE OF US ARE STILL IN FREKKING KOREA

Sakura: Do something, Chiichan!

Chiichan: WHY ME?!

Sakura: Moriyasu?!

Moriyasu: WHY ME?! (2)

Haruppi: WHOA HELLO GAISE just came back from my sns detox WHATTAP?

Aoi: Haruppi, Nako is coming back to Japan!

Haruppi: Oh?! GOOD NEWS! :D

Sakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD NEWS?! NAKO DOESN'T KNOW THAT MIKU IS CHEATING ASDFGHJKL

Haruppi: Oh.

Haruppi: WHAT?! MIKU IS CHEATING?!

Chori: Hey guys, Sasshi wants to join the chat :D

Sakura: CHORI NOOOOOOO

Aoi: CHORI NOOOOOOO (2)

Moriyasu: CHORI NOOOOOOO (3)

Haruppi: CHORI NOOOOOOO (4)

Chiichan: CHORI NOOOOOOO (5)

Chori: Chori YESSSSSSS >:D

_[Chori added Sasshi to the chat ]_

Sasshi: Sup kids?

Chiichan: Nako doesn't know that Miku is cheating on her

_[Sasshi left the group chat]_

Moriyasu: Chiichan omfg

Sakura: ADD HER BACK ADD HER BACK

Aoi: _[sent a photo of Sasshi's back]_

Moriyasu: THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR USELESS JOKES, AOI

Haruppi: SHE'S CALLING US GUYS, ADD HER BACK WE NEED TO EXPLAIN!!!!

Sakura: I got this from Sasshi...

_[Sakura sent a voice message]_

**_Voice message:_ ** _IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME IMMA FLY TO KOREA AND SKIN YOU GUYS ALIVE!_

Chori: Suddenly, I can't read!

Sakura: That was a voice clip!

Chori: Suddenly, I can't hear!

Aoi: Suddenly, I don't know how to answer my phone :v

Sakura: SHUT UP AOI!

Haruppi: Are we ever going to stop Nako from finding out?

Aoi: To be continued

_[Moriyasu added Sasshi to the chat]_

Aoi: I'M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE GOD FORGIVE MEEEEEE

Haruppi: I just knew found out so have mercy, dear lord

Sasshi: So spill. EVERY FUCKING THING

Sasshi: Why wasn't I informed that this was happening?!

Sasshi: I'm so disappointed on you guys, for not telling me

Chiichan: Nobody would go and be like, “Hey, Sasshi! Sup! I'm cheating on Nako with Natsu! Have a nice day!”

Sakura: CHIICHAN STO **B**

Moriyasu: This is what old age and back pains do to people

Chiichan: You're the one to talk

Chori: fight! fight! fight!

_[Aoi changed the group name to HKT Fight Club]_

Aoi: Guys, Nako is boarding ;-;)

Sakura: It's amazing how you can change the gc name on one moment and tell us Nako's boarding on another

Chiichan: Aoi is a living meme

Aoi: B)

Moriyasu: Now what should we do?

Moriyasu: We can't do anything here

Sakura: You can freaking go to the airport and distract or stop her from finding out, y'know

Moriyasu: Can't

Moriyasu: My legs don't work like they used to before

Haruppi: And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Sasshi: THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND-

***

For a couple of hours, the chat devolved into clownery, and yet no one would get up and actually leave their houses for once. Maybe except for Aoi and Sakura. They got up, changed, and went to the airport as soon as they could. They valued their clearances, of course.

***

**[ HKT Batch 20XX - 20XY ]**

Nako: Hey, guys! I'm back in Japan! Don't tell Miku I'm here! Planning to surprise my girl ;)

Moriyasu: Haha

Moriyasu: Yeah we won't :)

Aoi: Totally won't

***

**[ HKT Fight Club ]**

Sakura: SOMEONE CALL NATSU!!!!

Chori: GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSS WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING NAKO OMFG

Aoi: WTF I AM PANIC- HALPPPPPPP

*******

**[ HKT Batch 20XX - 20XY ]**

Sasshi: GAISE CALM DOWN-

***

**[ HKT Fight Club ]**

Chori: SASSHI YOU F**KER!!!!!

Sasshi: SORRY!

Haruppi: YOU DISGRAS TO FAMIRI! COMMIT SUDOKU!

Chiichan: *seppuku

Haruppi: CHIICHAN THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO CORRECT ME OKAY?!

_[Aoi changed the group name to Sasshi = Cancelledt]_

Sakura: Aoi

Sakura: STOP CHANGING THE GROUP NAME

Aoi: B)

Sakura: =_=

Moriyasu: GUYS

Moriyasu: WE HAVE TO STOP HER FROM REACHING MIKU'S PLACE!

Sakura: THEN WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING OFF CHAT?!

Moriyasu: SHATTAP SAKURA YOU KENNAT DO SHIT YER IN FREKKING KOREA

Sakura: THAT'S WHY I AM ASKING YOUR LAZY ASS TO GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND DO SOME SHIT FOR A FAKKEN CHANGE, MORIYASU MADOKA

Moriyasu: I mean it's true but WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY ASS?!

***

Nako opened her phone, going to her SNS account only known to selected people. She was inside a cab, wanting to pass by time as she waited for her arrival in Miku's place. She started typing and when she was satisfied with her draft, she posted it.

**Yabuki Nako** is in **Hakata, Fukuoka.**  
Just now  
After all these months, I'm going to see you again.  
I’m going to meet you.  
I miss you.

Seeing that the post went through, Nako smiled, closing her phone afterward.

_'I wonder how Miku would react. Does she miss me?'_

***

**[ Sasshi = Cancelledt ]**

Aoi: And...

Aoi: She's in a cab, straight to Mikurin's place while you two are fighting. :)

Haruppi: No one will stop her? Really? -_-

Sakura: You're one to talk, Haruka

Sakura: You're in freaking Hakata atm

Haruppi: …

Haruppi: actually I'm in Tokyo but sure, go off

Sakura: ...

Sakura: I stand corrected.

Sasshi: ANYWAY

Sasshi: I guess it's better for her to know

Sasshi: We can't let her live in a lie any longer

***

**[HKT Alumni GC]**

Miku: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THAT NAKO WAS COMING?!!!!!!

Sasshi: :O

Chori: :O

Moriyasu: :O

Haruppi: :O

Sakura: _[Chaewon's pretends to be shocked face]_

Aoi: Stop using the photos of our kouhai for your memes, Sakura.

Chori: Says the one who uses Vivian's pictures a lot to meme.

Sasshi: _[sends Mayuyu cutthroat GIF]_

Chiichan: Anyway, _@TanakaMiku_ , you had it coming

Chiichan: You were cheating on her

Moriyasu: Go hit it, Chihiro!

Chiichan: I'll hit you for not doing shit

Moriyasu: Says the one with a long break in her sched

Aoi: _@TanakaMiku_ so spill the tea

Chori: Did she yell at you?

Sakura: Did she slap you?

Sakura: I only expect Goblin-level drama.

Chori: Get your koreaboo ass somewhere else please

Chiichan: Oh please. You're a sucker for Kdramas too, you bi-

Haruppi: Chiichan's Don't Fight Anyone Challenge: **FAILED**

Aoi: JUST SHATTAP, I WANT MY TEAAAAAA

Sasshi: _@TanakaMiku_ TALK. NOW

Miku: TT

Sasshi: DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN, MIKU

Miku: Well…

***

Nako reached the front of Miku's apartment. There was excitement in her eyes as she turned the cold metal doorknob. As she entered the room, she could hear giggling in the main bedroom. She deduced that one of them was Miku. The other voice, however, was familiar. She had heard it somewhere before but couldn't remember who it was.

Slowly, she made her way to the main bedroom, with one hand clutching on her chest. She hoped it wasn't the case—she really did. Clutching onto the spherical doorknob, she turned it slowly, and upon slowly opening the door, her worst fears earlier had become a reality. Miku was on the bed with Natsu on top of her. So that's why the voice was familiar. It was a batchmate from both high school and university.

Nako couldn't stop herself anymore. Her fists, both clenched, were trembling. Both girls looked at her, shocked. Miku hurriedly rose from the bed, pushing Natsu from her. She rushed in front of Nako, but it was all in vain.

"Nako… let me explain!"

Tears fell, one by one, from her eyes.

"How long had you been dating behind my back, Miku!? A year? 2 years? How long!?"

Miku could not answer the question, biting her lips instead. The deed has been done, and there was no amount of consoling that could return their relationship to what it was before.

The silence unnerved Nako. At this point, Nako did not know what she was doing. All the emotions burst outside her, and words, both familiar and unfamiliar, shot out of her mouth, and when Miku tried holding both of her hands, Nako removed them. Not knowing what to do, Nako stormed out of the apartment, luggage in hand.

Hailing a cab, she ran away, tears still flowing from her eyes which were previously excited to see the person she had been dating for more than 4 years. How could she be so unaware of her relationship while being updated about her friends' relationships?

***

**[ HKT Alumni GC ]**

Miku: She had the keys to my house, she entered the room and yeah. She was shocked and yelled at us.

Aoi: You go, Nako

Sakura: SHUT IT, AOI

Miku: She hit me on the chest, asking what was it that she was missing for me to cheat on her and before I could say anything, she stormed out of the house. I don't know where she is right now.

Sasshi: .... YOU LOST NAKO?!!!!!!!

Aoi: quite literally....

Chori: Not that impossible. She smol-

Moriyasu: CHORI ISTG

***

**[ Sasshi = Cancelledt ]**

Sasshi: So who's gonna bring Nako home?

Sasshi: if she doesn't appear in 1 hour imma kill some people I know and those people are in this chat

Aoi: Well...

Aoi: It seems she booked a flight back to Korea.

Aoi: Woot woot \o/

Chiichan: how do you know?

Sakura: Where are you getting these updates, Aoi?

Aoi: She doesn't know I'm her friend in her private account. :V

Chori: How?

Aoi: I used Sakura's name ofc. :)

Sakura: YOU LIL PIECE OF SHI-

Aoi: PLEASE HEEEEELP

Aoi: _[sends a blurred photo of Sakura at her back as she runs away from Sakura]_

Chori: You're on your own, pal.

Haruppi: RIP AOI, you weren't loved but will be missed

Aoi: ;-;)

Chiichan: Press F to pay respects

Sasshi: just tell me if she arrives well.... she doesn't want to answer my calls.... AND MIKU! WE WILL HAVE A LONG TALK ONCE I RETURN TO HAKATA >.>

Sasshi: oh and Aoi... you deserve it :v

Aoi: SASSHIIIIIIIIII ;-;)

Sakura: tbh yes

Sasshi: And I don't want to talk with you either @MiyawakiSakura

Chori: She's currently breaking Aoi's neck

Chori: I'll send a vid later

_[Sasshi left the group chat]_

Aoi: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME, CHORI

Moriyasu: Well

Moriyasu: what's done is done.

Sakura: I'll just wait for Nako to arrive at the airport. I'm dragging Aoi's lifeless body with me.

Haruppi: and how will you tell Nako that you knew about Nacchan and Miku?

Sakura: …

***

It was another six hours before Nako reached South Korea. In her mind, however, the time seemed to be longer, as she wallowed in her sadness. How could she not notice the signs? Miku was not returning her calls and often replied late to her messages as if Nako wasn't her girlfriend but an acquaintance. Genius, her ass. She was nothing but a dunce. She did not even know about her girlfriend cheating on her.

Slowly, she walked to the arrival area, where she saw a couple of kouhais.

"Nako-senpai, are you okay?" Sakura's rhetorical question. "Sasshi was worried because you haven't been returning her calls-"

"How long have you known about it, Miyawaki?" The question was delivered cold and yet on the verge of breaking. Nako's bangs covered her tearful, swollen eyes, but Sakura did not need to see it to know that the senior had cried her eyes out. "My relationship, what was happening behind my back, everything…?" Seeing Aoi's presence did not help. There was a sigh before returning, "even Motomura knew, huh…?"

Sakura could not answer. Aoi also kept her mouth shut. All they did was bow their heads slightly, feeling sorry for their senior.

"I see…" Nako breathed in, and out before continuing, "tell everyone who knew that the affair has been happening for so long but didn't even have the gall to tell me to forget that they even knew me."

Aoi tried to reason, "but Nako-"

"I don't need your explanation." The reply was cold and stern. "Tell Sasshi that I'm sorry and that I'll return her calls later."

Both tried calling her but she started walking past them, not even looking back. It seemed she was the only one who did not know.

She was nothing…

But a dunce.

***

**[ Sasshi = Cancelledt ]**

Aoi: NAKO DISOWNED US GUUUUUYS NSSNAKKDC

Sakura: HOW DO WE LIVE WITH THE SHAME

Aoi: She's going to make our life hell when clearance comes oTL

Chori: Hah. I'm not from the same course, thank god!

Chiichan: you didn't hear it from me, but you deserve it

Aoi: also disowned you guys, you and your cows

Sakura: except Sasshi

Haruppi: ;-;)

Sakura: She told us she's disowning all of us who knew that it has been happening for so long and yet didn't tell her.

Haruppi: B)

Chori: REALLY HARUPPI?! REALLY?!

Aoi: Odd gloat but understandable nonetheless

Sakura: also tell Sasshi that Nako says sorry and she will call her later

Moriyasu: Sigh...

Moriyasu: I guess Sasshi was right. Good thing we weren't able to stop her.

Sakura: We should've told her the truth though

Aoi: Nobody would like to know about their lovers cheating on them BLS

Chiichan: WE? Who are the ones closest to her? -_-

Chori: Well, what's done is done. And oh, good luck with clearance, you two. _@MiyawakiSakura_ and _@MotomuraAoi_ will always be in our memories. :(

Haruppi: _@MiyawakiSakura_ it was a short time but nice meeting you

Haruppi: And oh, nobody will visit your wake, _@MotomuraAoi_

***

Nako was pulling her luggage, not knowing where to stay. The sky seemed to sympathize with her, the clouds showering the city with rain. Every step was making it harder for her not to cry. The memories of what happened earlier replayed at the back of her mind, not giving her any chance to rest from the torrential of emotions. She did not mind the people looking at her, luggage on hand and with only an already-wet hoodie to shield her from the rain. Her eyes looked lifeless; she did not know what to do, where to go, or who to confide to.

_'Was this how Hyewon felt before when she couldn't tell anyone of her heartache?'_

Everything felt like the aftermath of a hard slap. Stingy, throbbing pain. She stopped for a second, to sigh. To recover a bit.

_'Probably not.'_

She shook her head and continued walking in such a sluggish pace. Until she bumped to someone and fell on her back, her hoodie coming off. Looking up, she saw someone in quite a similar situation. The person in question made her think that fate was making fun of her. Was this karma for not telling her about her cheating girlfriend? If karma were real, not something that she actually believed in, then it is really messing with Nako.

The person she bumped to…

Kwon Eunbi.

A crazed smile appeared on Nako's lips.

"How funny…" Hearing this raised concern in Eunbi. "Why must I bump to you now of all times?"

Eunbi was worried though. The younger girl looked really different from how she usually was in school. The confident and arrogant secretary of the student council.

"Are you okay, Nako-ssi?" Holding an umbrella on one hand, Eunbi squatted to cover Nako.

Nako broke down. The smile that was prominent on her trembling lips earlier slowly curved into a frown, tears falling non-stop from her eyes. Her sobs had gone louder, her emotions getting the better of her. The walls she had put up so high to hide her emotions had broken down, and everything around her seemed to remind her how worthless she was.

Seeing the ever-so-stern secretary in this state, Eunbi couldn't help it and hugged the computer science major instead. Moments later, when Nako’s crying died down, the president helped her to get up, pulled the luggage up, stepped closer to the small girl trying to find a comfortable way to cover both and the luggage. Deciding that the best option was placing her arm around the girl’s shoulders, Eunbi then started walking, slightly pushing the girl forward. Finding an empty bus stop, the two sat down, seemingly over their crying and hugging earlier.

The younger's eyes were fixated on the falling rain; her eyes still looked devoid of any life or pride it once held. Eunbi could only wonder what happened. If the usually unwavering Stoic Preacher's morale is this low, then something huge must've been blow to her. The atmosphere between them was not something even Eunbi was prepared to change. So with her fists clenched shut, she waited for the younger to maybe break the ice between them.

There was a bit of silence before Nako decided to speak.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Chaewon…" Saying the words was really difficult for Nako. Seeing it happen in front of her was one thing, delivering it to an involved party was on a whole different level.

Regardless, the words seemed to trigger Eunbi immediately. It was only yesterday when it happened after all. The pain, guilt, and heartbreak seemed to take over the older’s mind quicker the more it was brought up — whether it be her own mind or other people.

"You knew… about them?" Eunbi slowly turned to Nako's direction. Her fists that were on her lap clenched tighter than before. How could she be such an idiot that even the stoic preacher knew about them?

"Yeah, sorry…" were the only words Nako could utter. Just as she did to a pair of lower year students earlier, she knew what was to come. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, bracing herself for any kind of outbursts the older would release upon finding out.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Eunbi could gather herself.

"I'm done here." Eunbi got up and started walking away. She despised herself, the people around her, and Minju… and Chaewon. Eunbi despised herself for being naïve, the people around her for not telling her about Chaewon cheating on her. And Minju and Chaewon for making an idiot of her for too long.

It was done and so was her trying to console some student in her extended circle of friends.

Nako hugged her legs, looking at the puddle of water on the road.

"Yes… Leave me. I deserve it," she muttered with a sad smile. Maybe this was why everything was happening to her. Some _genius_ she was. Everything about her intelligence was now but an insult to her.

As Eunbi was walking away, her mind's thoughts went from the sorrow she felt since yesterday to the younger who looked like an abandoned puppy. The more she thought of the feelings she so wanted to remove from her chest by crying, the more she saw herself on Nako. And now, all she could think of was how lifeless and sorrowful Nako's gazes were earlier.

_'Is Yabuki Nako-ssi feeling the same as I was yesterday?'_ She wondered.

But, she had to stop caring like this. Shaking her head, she continued walking, thoughts filling her mind more quickly than the raindrops fell. With every step, the look on Nako's face became stronger. She had had enough of it. And so, Eunbi halted in her tracks, sighed, and returned to the bus stop. Being this naïve will bite her back, but she was too emotionally drained to care about it. What mattered to her was making sure that Nako wouldn't stay drenched in the rain, with no one to look after her.

Noticing the president's presence, Nako looked up, slightly surprised to see the student council president.

"Come with me. You can't stay here."

It took the girl a couple of seconds to get up, hesitating of the president’s motives behind those words. Nako got up, nevertheless, with Eunbi taking her luggage.

***

It was Nako's first time in Eunbi's condominium unit. The older showed her around, giving her a towel to dry herself.

"Do you have any change of clothes?" asked Eunbi, looking away.

Their relationship was a pretty weird one. Nako was protecting of her circle of friends while Eunbi was focused on maintaining her relationship. They had been at each other's throats, giving subtle warnings several times. And yet, she pulled the younger to her place. Eunbi must be really out of her mind now.

"Yeah." A prompt reply.

Silence took its hold in the surroundings once more. Eunbi looked at Nako's luggage, seeing how drenched it was. _'It'll be a wonder if she could find something dry in there,'_ Eunbi thought, going to her room to find dry clothes and then placing it beside Nako who was sitting awkwardly on the couch, hugging her legs.

"You should take a shower. You'll get sick," suggested Eunbi as she went to the kitchen to cook both of them some food. She went to get a chopping board, a knife, and several vegetables to cut into pieces. Hoping Nako would be fine with some instant ramyeon.

"Yeah." Another dry reply.

Eunbi stopped chopping and without looking at the younger, she chided, "please take a shower. You'll get sick for real."

_"What's the point? Idiots don't catch colds anyway…"_ Nako responded, staring blankly at her feet.

"Yabuki Nako-ssi-" The younger butted in before Eunbi could say what she wanted.

"They had been dating behind my back for years…" This made Eunbi raise an eyebrow. "How much of an idiot was I that I did not even notice…?!"

_"Idiots, huh…?"_ Eunbi mouthed as she continued chopping. _'It seems we both got played by the same type of people…'_

"You're not an idiot. It's love that turns you into an idiot, Nako-ssi," Eunbi returned, her eyes tearing up. Was it the onion she was cutting? Was it the dark emotions they were both feeling? She didn't want to think about it. Eunbi blamed the onions. She shouldn't have removed the root.

"Could you please take a shower? Your friends will worry if you get sick. I don't want them charging here soon," Eunbi chided once again. In reality, she wanted Nako to take a shower so she wouldn't hear Eunbi crying. A few more and the mask she created in front of other people will crack soon.

Nako caught on that fact, Eunbi’s voice almost cracked, standing up from the couch.

"Fine." Moving to the bathroom, Nako muttered, _"you should stop pretending to be strong all the time, president…"_

After the doors closed, Eunbi's mask fell, her eyes releasing the tears she thought she'd never shed.


End file.
